


First and Last

by synvamp



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward and adorable, Best uncles ever, Birb Qrow, Clover in leather, Clover's great cooking is canon now, Cloves is such a gentleman, Crack, Elm is best wingwoman, Falling In Love, First Date, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happily Ever After, Healing, I do love a bad boy come good, Jimmy gets some tough love, M/M, Qrow gets the love he deserves, Qrow is cocky, Smut, Sober Qrow is a force of nature, Swearing, TW: alcoholism (past), graphic depictions of sex, sexy sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: So Qrow Branwen is a mature adult, yes? And we’ve seen him deal with flirting before… and even seen him cope just fine with a well-executed “Lucky you, huh?” So why, when Clover uses that exact phrase, does Qrow completely lose all composure? Well, despite having known for a *long* time that he’s bi, Qrow has never…. Uhh… well he’s never… he’s ummm… lacking in some experience when it comes to men. But lucky for him, Clover is a *very* patient man.Legends from Clover's days as the Gay Icon of Atlas Academy, Qrow is nervous but also QROW... and therefore a sexy, flirty, ass-kicking menace. A funny, naughty, healing fic about two gays getting it on.Welcome to “the BEAST”, I warn you... it wild! X'D Fair Game Week 2020: Day 7 - Free Day. Explicit content is in later chapters only (5+ for moderately explicit, 9+ for *ahem* very).
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Elm Ederne, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839724
Comments: 428
Kudos: 347
Collections: fuck roosterteeth all the homies are annoyed with roosterteeth





	1. The Best Conversation I've Ever Had

Atlas was slowly losing the last light of day… those last slanting rays which touched only the city in the sky. Qrow and Clover were walking back to the Academy; the last stragglers in another day packed with missions and team building. They naturally fell into step, the cool streets unwinding before them. A light breeze stirred Qrow’s hair, carrying with it a promise of snow from the distant mountains beneath.

“Another good day’s work. Always feels nice to know you earned it,” Clover said, his eyes turned to the sunset.

Qrow followed his gaze, enjoying the view of the stark turrets backlit against the golden clouds. “I guess it does,” Qrow admitted. His legs were sore, his shoulders ached but he did have a deep sense of satisfaction. In the last few weeks of doubt and challenges, it was rare to feel content. It felt good.

“How do you think our teams are coming along?” Clover asked.

“I think they’re improving… and not just my two,” Qrow smirked.

“I have to admit those kids are really something else. I’m glad that they’ve all had the opportunity to train together. It’s good to get a new perspective on things,” Clover glanced at him and they shared a little smile as their eyes met.  
  


“New how?” Qrow asked. There were a lot of things which felt new to him right now.

“Well… Team RWBY are very dynamic. I’m proud of the Ace Ops and their combat skills but they’re a product of their environment. They take a more… conventional approach.”

Qrow laughed, “If there’s one word I wouldn’t use for Ruby…”

“Exactly,” Clover kicked a rock with his boot and it scuttled off up the path, “it’s good for the Ace Ops to learn that there is also strength in diversity. That our differences are just as valuable as the things which bind us together.”

Clover always had a way of letting Qrow know how he felt, whether he said it or not. Qrow could hear Clover’s approval in those words. His respect for a man who served the same values that he did in such a different way.

“I’m not exactly cut out for the whole straight laced military thing myself,” Qrow looked to the open sky. It seemed so far away, even though they were just about grazing the clouds.

He always felt like a bird in a cage here.

_Constrained._

“You seem to be settling in ok,” Clover said. Another shared glance and a consciousness of each other. They walked a little closer together but let the space between them be. It was nice to exist in this little world where they both knew there was something between them but they didn’t have to name it… to try to shape it… it could just exist and grow.

Qrow shrugged, trying to dismiss the image of wheeling through that wide and golden sky from his mind, “Don’t get me wrong, I like having some structure for the kids after everything that’s happened. I just… like to keep moving.”

_Moving forward._

It was something to grasp when everything else was gone.

_Just have to keep moving. Keep Oz’s plans alive long enough…_

At least Clover understood these things. He knew why this was so important, why it had deserved the many sacrifices which they had all made. Maybe Qrow most of all.

Clover glanced over at Qrow beside him, a soft smile quirking at his lips, “Well, I hope that you’re not planning on moving on too soon. I feel like there’s a lot more to Qrow Branwen than the legend.”

“The legend is extremely overblown,” Qrow grumbled, feeling embarrassed.

“Not from what I’ve seen. You’ve more than lived up to it these past few weeks. That twisting flip, slash, whatever that _madness_ was off the wall down near the eastern gate… gave me goose bumps.”

Qrow shook his head, “It wasn’t that impressive.”

“Hate to think what you’d class as impressive, then.”

“I… don’t plan on heading off any time soon. I think there’s still a lot of good we can do here,” Qrow told his shoes.

“Glad to hear it. I’ve started to really look forward to spending time with you,” Clover’s voice way easy, light… but the way the words fluttered in Qrow’s chest made it seem like something so much bigger.

Qrow swallowed, “Me too.”

And Clover just smiled at him like he always did and somehow it didn’t feel weird to just acknowledge that Clover made his day better. Made him feel like it wasn’t so hard to get out of bed after all…

So they strode in the dying light and the silence which grew between them was warm and comfortable and full of promise.

\---xxx---

That night Qrow found that he couldn’t sleep. Clover’s simple words swum in his head and he smiled slowly in the dark. It felt good to be wanted… like maybe he wasn’t done yet after all. Maybe he wasn’t just a mentor, a teacher… maybe he could still be someone in his own right, even so many years after what everyone seemed to see as his _glory days_.

But it was also nerve wracking.

Qrow sighed and balled the soft cotton sheets in his fist. Even here in the dark, it was hard to admit that was a bit… scary.

He didn’t know if he was ready for something more than friends. He was ready but he wasn’t ready… even in his mind he was confused. It just seemed like the universe was having yet another great big belly laugh at his expense.

After all these years and so many chances it was only _now_ that this thing… this thing he felt he’d spent his whole life _waiting for_ might finally happen.

_Why now?_

_Why now when I’m tired and old and full of doubt? Why not then? When youth gave me confidence? I feel like I’m always too late._

His thoughts returned to Clover, his relaxed smile filling Qrow’s mind in the gentle dark.

That wink though… it really was a killer.

The effortless way he turned and flicked it over his shoulder. And the exits!

Never met a person who could maximise an exit like Clover.

_What a show off…_

He smiled. So much turbulence flooded his mind. Desire… hope… but his stomach flipped and the anxiety grabbed him, pushing the air from his lungs in a familiar gut punch of dread.

Was it really too late?

Was the timing of this just another stroke of misfortune? A way to get him off guard when he needed his wits about him the most?

Was this just another trick of fate… the same fate that had sucker punched him _so_ many times before?

He could imagine the fates, sitting on a cloud sipping their tea made of tears and delighting in his agony.

_Hey there Qrow, you seem to be having a crisis of identity right now, what with the greatest military leader you’ve ever met turning into a diabolical dictator right in front of your eyes… how about we make sure his right hand man is stupidly hot?_

_That disturbing enough for your little bi-denial bubble there?_

_No? How about hot and gay?_

_Feeling your whole world coming down yet?_

_No? How about hot and gay and_ flirty?

_Ha!_

_Perfect. Knew we could fuck you up._

He was fine with it right up until the damn WINK.

He didn’t just assume the wink was sexual, either. He’d made embarrassing mistakes with friendly guys before… and some people are just confident in a way that looks like flirting. But then Elm had walked past and just about hip and shouldered him into a wall.

_Looks like someone has their eye on you_! She’d looked from him to Clover’s retreating form and back, laughed like it was the funniest thing she’d ever said and just strolled off.

_Couldn’t just leave me to doubt and blissful ignorance now, could you?_

_Clover doesn’t_ know _that I know… I could pretend I haven’t noticed._

_I just need time to… get up some courage…_

His stomach twisted when he thought of that glowing smile. _If I fuck this up I might never see it again…_ And that thought was infinitely worse than being alone. He’d lost so much in life… maybe it was time to just be content with what he had. Time to stop asking for more.

He let his eyes trace the folds of his curtains and wondered if Clover was also awake.

_Of course he’s not. He’s Captain Healthy Life Choices. He’d be sleeping off leg day and a big meal of kale or some crap._

_He must go to the gym all the time… those shoulders didn’t just appear by themselves._

_I wonder what it would feel like to have those big arms wrapped around me? To have… rough, strong hands touch me… to have_ a man _touch me…_

Images flickered through his head. Clover’s chest bare, his stomach muscles… his dimpled ass…

_What would it be like to run my hands over that perfect body, to have him call my name?_

Qrow closed his eyes against the desire. All these years and it had never… happened. It wasn’t like he’d avoided it but it just hadn’t… worked out. And now…

_I’m too old now… it would be such a joke. No one expects a forty something huntsman to be… inexperienced. It would be so embarrassing getting all hot and heavy and then not know what to do!_

_Ah, it’s too late for this dusty old crow to learn new tricks…_

_Too late to dance that dance of loss and regret yet again._

And so in his mind, it went on and on.

So he pressed his head into the pillow and vowed to sleep.

And he tried to forget how weirdly lonely and inadequate he felt in the face of something which should have been beautiful.

\---xxx---

The sleet pounded against the pavement, sticking in claggy frozen clumps to every fold of Qrow’s already soaked clothing.

_Ah, Atlas._

_Another day in paradise._

He finally stepped inside and stamped his feet, trying to get some circulation back in his painful extremities. He felt weary to his core. Sleep had not been his friend for most of his adult life but now it seemed to have built to a real vendetta.

Every night the same thoughts chased each other around his head. Want and regret. Hope and fear.

He made his way to the mess hall, steam beginning to rise from his wet clothes. He’d spent a solid morning slogging away at the grimm on the southern perimeter and he was starving. He’d stayed a little later than usual, so everyone had arrived before him. He didn’t feel he could quite face the joy and the food fights today, so he took his meal and carried it to a dark corner.

He needed time to process everything that had happened. Time to think about Atlas… Jimmy… the Ace Ops…

_Clover._

_I can just let it grow,_ he told himself, trying to soothe the demons of doubt that chased sleep from his life.

_I can just let whatever this is happen. I don’t have to choose now. Maybe with time I’ll feel more confident. Clover does have that effect on everyone…_

_I just need more time._

A clatter in front of him and suddenly there was a plate on the table. He looked up into teal orbs, shining with their usual confidence, “Qrow… mind if I join you?”

_Yesyesyesyes_

“No.”

Clover sat down, “How are you? Busy morning?”

“Weather wasn’t the best but it was fine. How about you?” Qrow tried to keep his heart rate below terminal.

“Marrow nearly got hit by a thirty two wheeler truck,” Clover nodded solemnly.

“What was he doing!? Just… standing in the road?”

“It fell out of the sky. It was being shipped to Mantle, popped a tether and the strapping slipped. Someone is going to be in _big trouble_ …”

Qrow managed to crack a smile, “Well I guess that’s fair enough.”

“So…” Clover spread is hands in a general shrug, “I wasn’t sure how to say this so I thought I might just come out with it.”

_Well, that’s not reassuring._

“Yeah, ok,” Qrow put his cutlery down. He wasn’t feeling hungry anymore anyway.

“You might have noticed that I’ve been… flirting with you a little.”

Qrow’s stomach flipped.

_Oh fuck you fates, fuck you and your tear tea._

“Really? I just thought you had a nervous tick,” Qrow reacted from the gut, his mind reeling as he tried to regain some sense of cynical normalcy.

Clover half laughed then met his gaze, suddenly serious. “I just wanted to get it out in the open so I’d know if you… liked it or not. I didn’t want to be in your face if you didn’t want it. So… I guess I know now,” he pushed his chair back and went to stand up.

“No, don’t…”  
  


Clover froze, half standing, half sitting. “Don’t?” he asked, his eyes hopeful.

It was all Qrow could do not to put his head in his hands.

_Or I could not have any time to think about it at all and have to confront everything I’ve pent up inside about being bisexual. Right now. In front of the hottest guy I’ve ever met._

_Perfect._

“Don’t…”

_Don’t go? Don’t look so sad? Don’t stay crouched like that or you’ll get a cramp!?_

Qrow finally settled on, “Don’t… stop.”

_Please… don’t stop._

Clover straightened up and shook his head sadly, “You don’t have to put up with it just to make me happy. It was… inappropriate anyway.”

“No… It was…” Qrow smiled tentatively.

_What if…_

_What if we flirt? And what if we kiss? And what if… I do something wrong?_

_No._

_I’m a grown man. I know how to have sex._

_I’ve been told I’m pretty good at it._

_Surely those are transferable skills?!_

Clover was just looking at him, all loss and resignation.

Qrow tried to put his longing into words, “I just need some time to… I’ve never…”

_What? NO! You did not just say that!_

He met Clover’s eyes and against his will, an unspoken revelation was shared between them.

_Never._

Qrow just about kicked the table out and ran.

Clover looked at him sadly then his face slowly transformed, his expression went from shock, through wonder then all the way out to something resembling… joy?

“You’ve _never_ …?”

_Just kill me now._

“No! I mean of course I have! Just not…”

_That’s it. I’m going to eat in my room from now on. Under my bed. I’ll build a life there with the dust balls._

“Not…” Clover breathed, his next words almost inaudible, “with a man?”

_AHAHA HELLO I’M A MAN VIRGIN THIS IS THE BEST CONVERSATION I’VE EVER HAD_

At this point, Qrow just gave up. It genuinely could not get any worse.

_Might as well just get it over with and move on to the loss and regret phase of this shit._

“Yeah. I’ve never. With a man.”

“Oh Qrow, I didn’t… know…”

The sarcasm took over, “I’m having t-shirts printed but you know what shipping has been like what with the collapse of civilisation…”

Clover just looked at him, his eyes intensely bright.

Qrow huffed, pushing his food away, “So if that’s all, I’m just going to go outside and dig a hole and then climb into it.”

“Qrow…”

“Yes?” Qrow’s whole soul just poured out of him with a sigh. He didn’t mean to let it out but so many years of hope, then resignation just bubbled up out of his aching chest.

Clover leaned forward, one hand stretched across the table, “Can we… start slow? Would that be ok?”

_Slow? You know more about my sex life that anyone ever has. We might be beyond slow._

“Uhhh… like what?”

“Could I… take you to dinner tonight? Would that be… ok?”

Qrow finally took the deep breath he’d been desperately in need of for the past five minutes. _Would that be ok?_

He looked at the man standing over him, his face all plastered with hope and concern. He closed his eyes, trying to take a minute for the world to slow down. He imagined sitting with Clover, laughing… talking about something other than his hopelessly confused sex life…

The realisation settled on him.

_I want this so much._

“Ok.”

“I’ll come and pick you up at seven?”

“Ok,” Qrow said again, not trusting his voice with more than a single word.

“Ah, good… alright then,” Clover smiled, looking almost as flustered as Qrow felt, “Uhhh, see you at seven.”

And then picked his lunch up and left, striding over to where the Ace Ops sat.

Qrow noted how his body responded to watching Clover’s ass cross the room. True, he’d never been so embarrassed in his _entire fatesdamned life_ but he was also… definitely horny.

By some miracle that long-unnourished desire had never died.

_So, I finally have a date with a hot guy and he knows I’m a virgin._

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and tried to pierce the veil of the celestial vault beyond.

_Was that your idea of a joke up there?_

_Because I am not laughing._


	2. You'd Be Mad To Hide Pecs Like That

Clover’s afternoon was dedicated to another supply run for the communications tower. He usually enjoyed the quiet in the back of the truck. It gave him time to just let his mind de-frag… churn through whatever it needed to and get back on task. He’d had a lot of good ideas in this enforced down time. New ways to utilise the military resources the General had put under his command. New training exercises to get their infantry a bit sharper on the uptake when new orders come through. New command and control protocols for evacuation… but not today.

Today it was not appreciated _at all._

Two hours to think about Qrow and their dinner date. Then a brief stint unloading, polish off a few stray grimm and then two hours back. It was _absolute torture_.

Clover shifted on the cold metal. The truck had never been this uncomfortable before, surely? No matter how he sat he only lasted about two minutes before he was grimacing and shifting again.

_I can’t believe that he’s…_

Clover swallowed. Even _thinking the word_ was dangerous.

Clover took a deep breath and moved uneasily again.

His brain tried to protect him from this concerning thought.

_He’s not! Not really! He’s probably had hundreds of female lovers… Team STRQ ruled the academy world for two years! He would have had girls throwing themselves at him constantly! So he wasn’t really a…_

_Virgin…_

A delicious shiver raced down Clover’s spine.

_He’s just never had a man before_ …

He thought about how Qrow’s mouth shaped the word… _Never_.

The look they shared which made it all too clear. It was like his eyes were communicating a plea… _Clover, I’ve never touched a man… I don’t know what to do…_

Clover let his eyes roll to the ceiling.

_How am I going to survive?_

_Oh Qrow…_

_I thought that you’d tell me you didn’t swing that way! At best, I thought you’d flirt a little! I never ever dreamed…_

There was nothing… nothing in the world more special… more delicious… than exploring a person’s body with them for the first time. Discovering together the things that made them moan... the things that made their toes curl… the slow revelations contained in a gesture, a warm breath on sensitive skin…

And it was a pleasure Clover hadn’t indulged for so, so long. He thought after his academy days that it was all over for him. That he would have to make do with the blissful memories of the three men that had given him that beautiful gift of their first foray into sexuality.

But now…

When Qrow looked at him with those deep red eyes and whispered, _I’ve never…_

It was as if every part of Clover’s body was string instrument, wound too tight. The words thrilled though him, making him quiver… _Imagine being the one to touch Qrow for the first time…_

The thought made him so _horny_ that it physically hurt.

“Are you ok there boss?” Elm grinned at him over the crate they were using for an arm rest.

“Yes, of course,” he smiled easily, “I just remembered I have to coordinate the rosters for next week.”

“Hmmmm,” she nodded sceptically, a small smile tugging at her lips.

_When did this truck get so damned uncomfortable!?_

Clover took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Focus. You’re going to have to talk to the man in a calm and reasonable fashion. This is not going to be easy. You need to give him enough to keep him interested… excited… but not so much that he feels rushed or uncomfortable.

You’ll have to lead him gently, so he feels totally in control…

He felt another tingle race down his spine.

_How the hell am I going to cope until seven pm?!_

“Head’s up,” Elm called out.

Clover glanced over and a scroll bounced off his chest and landed in his lap.

Elm raised her eyebrows at his astonishing lack of coordination and then narrowed her eyes, assessing him carefully.

He and Elm went way back. She’d come from the mountains north west of Atlas. As soon as she was old enough, she’d put a pack on her back and walked to the Academy. Through the snow and over the hills she came, letting nothing and no one stand between her and her goal. They weren’t going to let her in because she hadn’t done the paperwork, so she sat at the front gates and refused to leave. One day, Professor Ozpin had been visiting and had spied her stubborn figure from his high window. He’d convinced the then-headmistress to call her in out of the cold. She fought three skilled hunters in a row and had barely cracked a sweat.

Needless to say, she was enrolled before nightfall.

What she didn’t have in subtlety, she made up for in spirit. She was passionate and determined no matter what was thrown her way. She could barely read when she arrived but she’d taken night classes for three whole years just to make sure she was bloody good at it.

Good enough was not good enough. Only _bloody good_ would do.

She was hard work, strength and insight. Even if she might sometimes have shouted too loud or perhaps punched someone in the head a _little_ too soon…

They took the same classes, made the same mistakes. Raged through the place together. He had been surprised they were let into the military after it all really. Since then, he’d often smiled about it. He and Elm were a little wild and reckless. Work hard, play hard. When they were eventually both offered a place in this team of military elite it had settled them down right away. The honour of being chosen… the responsibility to do the absolute best you could, knowing that so many other brilliant and dedicated people could have taken your place…

It was humbling.

It made you take life seriously. And they had. It was a little teaching miracle that hadn’t been lost on him. One of many gems of insight that he’d been keen to pass on to the next generation.

Elm shook her head and smirked, “The rosters?”

“Partly the rosters?” Clover tried.

“Is it a man? Tell me it’s a man! You have been so boring for so long!” she pushed the crate so it bumped his legs.

“Excuse me! I am not boring. I’m a wild cat, remember!?”

“You’re a big pussy cat. A big boring pussy cat!” she reached over and punched his arm. Thankfully it was one of her more jovial and less boisterous hits.

Clover flicked the scroll open and checked the message.

It was all the rosters for next week. That was right; he’d done them on Thursday. He shook his head at her as she grinned. “I put you on mornings again, that’s right. Why would you want to get up at three am?”

Elm shrugged, “I’ll get my whole day over with before your sleepy boyfriend even gets out of bed.”

Clover’s eyes nearly fell out of his head, “You _what?_ ”  
  
“You heard me,” she twitched her eyebrows.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Clover complained.

“Ha! You are so transparent! Like glass! The minute I saw him I thought, this man is not safe.”

Clover grinned and nodded, acknowledging a fair point, “I’m taking him to dinner.”

“You always did move fast. Go get him!”

“Not this time,” Clover tried not to smile far too much.

“Why not?”

“Well… I just think that he’s going to take a bit of reeling in,” Clover mimed casting a line.

Elm rolled her eyes, “Your fish jokes are terrible.”

“Your face is terrible.”

“I will not hear these lies from you. You adore my face. You _worship_ my face,” she pointed at him, grinning.

“Yes, ok I do,” Clover laughed, enjoying the build-up of nearly two decades of in-jokes.

“I hope you have a good night then,” Elm smiled, “Don’t say anything stupid.”

“Like what exactly?”

“All those things you say,” she gestured widely, “mostly the fish jokes.”

“He might be nautical!” Clover mimed a little _hello sailor_ tip of his pretend cap.

“He might run away into the night screaming,” Elm laughed.

“Don’t say that! I’m nervous already.”

“You are going on a date with _Qrow Branwen_. You should be absolutely terrified,” she said maliciously.

“Why am I even friends with you?” Clover laughed.

“Because you are too beautiful, like the sun. Normal people can’t bear to look at you directly.”

“I guess there is that,” Clover nodded.

She lifted her muscled arms and waved his concerns away, “You’ll be fine. He looks at you like you are a puppy. That is always a good sign.”

“How can that be a good sign?” Clover shook his head, a little baffled.

“I don’t make the rules! Just have fun and it will all be good. Now are we going to play cards or are you just going to wiggle around looking cranky?”

“Just shut up and deal,” Clover said, remembering with pleasure those same words uttered by soft lips which were crying out to be kissed.

\---xxx---

Qrow stood in front of his wardrobe and sighed.

He hadn’t really made time to replenish his supply of clothes after they arrived in Atlas. He had his usual gear and a few casual things which he put on after work. That was it.

_I can’t go to dinner in sweat pants… why didn’t I ask him where we’re going!? If he turns up in a tuxedo, what the hell am I going to do?_

_I have to go shopping._

At four pm, after managing to escape James’s ridiculous security drills, he headed off into Mantle to try to find a new outfit.

It was frustrating to say the least. His self-doubt made him feel like he looked stupid in pretty much everything. He kept oscillating between wanting to get jeans or something more formal… he realised in a stomach lurching moment of terror that he had never even seen Clover in his casual clothes. _How do I coordinate with someone I’ve never seen out of uniform!? He could be a punk rocker for all I know!_

The image of Clover in ripped jeans and a torn black singlet riding a motorbike took up a good ten minutes of his time but when he finally snapped out of it, a friendly shop assistant was standing in front of him. The man was young, mid-twenties and had that kind of effortlessly casual style that only a person who works in retail can manage.

“Do you need a little help there?” he asked, sweeping blond locks back and giving Qrow a knowing grin.

“I need a lot of help,” Qrow admitted.

“Then I’m your man! So… looking for anything in particular?”

“I… I’m going to dinner with someone and I don’t know where we’re going…”

“Ah, that is hard. I think we can manage it though, you willing to try on a few things?”

Qrow looked at the happy freckled face and thought _why the hell not?_

“Yeah ok, let’s do it.”

“Good attitude. We’ll have you all dolled up in no time. So I’m Rusty…” the man extended a pale hand.

“Qrow,” they shook hands.

Rusty looked Qrow up and down with a practiced eye… “Hmmm yes… I’ve got a few ideas. Let’s maximise those assets,” his eyes lifted from Qrow’s chest and he smiled.

“Good luck with that,” Qrow huffed.

“Don’t need it! I’m a pro at this. You just come this way.”

They wandered around the shop and Rusty collected a rather intimidating pile of garments, then he shoved Qrow into a change room and told him not to come out until he felt amazing. Qrow thought he was just being left to his own devices but Rusty hung about folding clothes shouting directions and encouragement through the change room door.

“Have you tried the blue shirt yet? Wear it with the waistcoat! Is the grey jacket too tight?”

Finally, after trying what felt like an entire line of menswear, Qrow emerged.

“Come here, let me look at you,” Rusty stepped back, “Ah, you went with the blue shirt after-all, I do really like the cut on you… Now… may I?”

Qrow nodded as Rusty stepped forwards, he lifted one of Qrow’s hands and then the other, turning his sleeves back. Then he lifted his hands to Qrow’s collar and looked him in the eyes as he undid the top two buttons, “There… you’d be mad to hide pecs like that.”

Qrow smiled at the attention and then turned to the full length mirror beside him. The rich dark blue of the shirt really picked up his eyes and the black waistcoat accentuated his slender waist. The pants were black and semi-formal; a dark red stripe running down the leg gave them a little lift and made them a bit more playful. And yes, he had to admit that the folded sleeves showed off his defined forearms and the open collar was displaying his collarbones and giving away just the right hint of muscle.

“What do you think?” Rusty asked, looking proudly at his creation.

“Yeah, not bad.”

“Not bad!? You’re a work of art!”

“Bet you say that to all the middle aged desperados that come your way,” Qrow laughed.

“Of course I do! But this time I mean it. Your date won’t know what hit her.”

“Him,” Qrow corrected, smiling.

Rusty cocked a single brow, “Well… if it doesn’t turn out, you know where to find me!”

“Thanks,” Qrow grinned, enjoying a little casual flirting.

“You are welcome, now are you going to change out or should I just cut the tags off you?”

Qrow could see the pleasure that thought lit in the clear blue eyes so he just went with it, “Go on then.”  
  


\---xxx---

Walking from the store, the cheeky grin slowly slid from Qrow’s face. He glanced at his scroll… five twenty. The shopping trip had taken up a bit of time but he still had an hour and a half to kill.

He didn’t want to do his usual time waster, a walk around the Academy, just in case he bumped into the kids. He didn’t feel like he was quite up to a long and enthusiastic chat about his new threads… or the reason for them.

As he made his way towards his quarters, Elm and Marrow rounded a corner, deep in conversation.

Elm’s eyes lit up as she spotted him and, far too late, he saw the intent in her eyes as she jovially bumped him into a wall. Marrow grimaced.

“Looking good, Branwen!” she shouted over her shoulder as she strode off.

_Damn woman is going to kill me one day!_ Qrow grumbled to himself, trying not to smile.

His quarters were still and quiet. Totally expected, of course but it made it hard for his jumpy thoughts to stray very far from the only topic that seemed worth obsessing over…

Clover.

_What if I say something stupid?_

_What if I get really nervous and just sit there looking like a total idiot?  
  
_

_What if my semblance gets out of control and the whole place just burns down around us!?_

_It’s cool to bring a fire extinguisher on a date, right?_

Qrow sighed and massaged his temples lightly.

_Ok. Just pretend he’s a girl. You’ve done this dance a thousand times._

He took a deep breath and then went to the bathroom. Shave, shower, cup of coffee to stay alert…

_See? It’s not so hard;_ he told his face in the mirror.

After a very slow and deliberate grooming session he finally emerged, re-dressed in his new clothes. Six fifteen.

_Urgh! This is fucking horrific!_

He strolled to the kitchen and made coffee trying, and failing, to not think about the date.

_I wonder if Clover is nervous too._ Qrow scoffed at the thought. _The man’s pretty much confidence with a badge pinned on it._

_He’s probably forgotten all about it he’s so casual._

Qrow smiled a little. _Ok I don’t really think that. He did look pretty… flustered when he asked me out. It was kind of cute really… nice to know that he’s not all military perfection._

He wondered what other little discoveries he’d make before the end of the night… it was one of his favourite things about the whole dating process, the slow unravelling of another person. The little hints and confessions… the way they turned their words, the way they sat, the way they reacted when conversation turned to something difficult. All these things provided a map of the soul.

Aside from the fact that he was a good friend, a terrible flirt and his body was perfection… all Qrow really knew about Clover was that he’d made command young. It spoke of determination and ambition. _What lit a fire like that in a young man? Did he come from a military family where it was just expected? Did he have to forge his own way?_

_What did he wear when he was off duty?_

_Maybe he did have a motorbike…_

After another five full minutes of daydreaming Qrow had to admit that it looked like he had a thing for guys on bikes. It was probably because of Ash, at the Academy. Now _there_ was a man who knew how to wear a leather jacket… pity he was rigidly and aggressively straight.

Just like every other man Qrow had ever been interested in. It was another curse to add to a long line really… he had a real thing for confidence and hard muscles and they seemed to go hand in hand with being heterosexual.

_At least where I’m concerned…_

_Until now._

_Clover was all muscle and confidence. And he had a sense of humour, a sense of duty… and those eyes were just…_

_Urgh is it seven yet!?_

_There’s no way he’d have a bike though…_ Qrow thought a little sadly, _he’s so straight laced and Mr Military…_

He flipped his scroll open and was surprised to find that day dreaming about Clover’s pecs and certain motorcycle fantasies had taken up a reasonable chuck of time. Six forty.

At least it gave him a good plan to get through the next twenty minutes. Qrow sat down on the couch, slung his feet onto the coffee table and started his little fantasy with Clover picking him up on a bike for their date…

\---xxx---

Fantasy punk rock Clover had just promised Qrow the _ride of his life_ when there was a knock at the door.

Qrow gulped and got up hastily, smoothing the lines of his waistcoat with nervous, fussy fingers.

He strode to the door and cleared his throat, grasped the handle and pulled it open.

His eyes swept up from the ground: tight black pants, black t-shirt clinging to perfectly defined muscle and…

_Oh no._

Qrow swallowed.

Clover was wearing a leather jacket. A collarless leather jacket with a dark red stripe running down the arm.

_NO._

“Uh…” Qrow was momentarily stunned but somehow managed to recover, “hey,” he said. It was pretty articulate all things considered.

Clover just blinked at Qrow’s chest.

“Uh… hey,” he finally replied, “Wow. You… look amazing,” Clover’s eyes finally made it to his face.

Qrow smiled, glad that he wasn’t the only one a little stunned by the whole casual clothes thing. He was also delighted to find that he’d regained the power of speech, “Thanks, you look pretty good yourself. Not what I was expecting.” He indulged in letting his eyes travel slowly up the muscled form once more. _All black? Really_ not what he was expecting.

“I get that a lot. I know I’m a little stuffy on the job but it kind of goes with the territory. I do know how to have fun though… promise.”  
  


Qrow’s mind was still stuck on the jacket. He could smell the leather and Clover’s aftershave and it was doing _things_ to him. The suggestive wink that accompanied Clover’s promise did not help.

“Uh, you don’t happen to have a bike do you?” Qrow’s libido asked.

Clover’s brows drew together in mild surprise, “Motorbike? Yeah, I do actually. Left it in storage down in Mantle because the helmet ruins my hair,” the familiar twinkle appeared in his eyes, “Why? You want a ride?”

Qrow’s body attempted to turn to liquid, “Maybe…next time,” he squeaked.

Clover smiled, “I thought tonight we could walk… do you think you’ll be warm enough?”

_Ah… probably should have thought of that going out in Atlas._

“I’ll be fine,” Qrow lied. He could imagine Rusty’s face if he threw a hoodie over _the_ _outfit_.

Clover raised a sceptical brow, “Well… only if you’re sure. The moon is just out and it’s pretty magical out there… so…” Clover offered Qrow his arm, “shall we?”


	3. Flaming Toboggans and the Sweet Recklessness of Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left some love on this wild animal of a fic! I was going to wait a few more days before posting another chapter but it seems I'm impatient too X'D

\---xxx---

Clover was right, the night was magical. A shimmering mist hung in the air catching the moonlight; it gave the streets a fairy tale quality.

“Is it always this big here?” Qrow asked, looking up at the shattered orb. It would have been a full moon once upon a time, before the impact which rent the skies.

“No, I think she’s putting on a show for you,” Clover smiled up at the stars. Only a handful were visible, with the lights of the city tainting the air, but there were enough to feel the glory of it all the same.

They made small talk as they strolled along, Qrow enjoying the sensation of having Clover so close. The native Altesian walked slowly, pointing out a few landmarks along the way. The streets were mostly empty, a few scattered couples and patrols leaving tendrils of mist in their wake as they cut through the swirling clouds.

“Where are we going?” Qrow asked, curious what Clover’s choice might reveal.

“I know a little place that does a lot of Menagerie dishes… it’s really tasty and they have a lot of variety. I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so it seemed like a safe bet.”

“Sounds good.”  
  


Qrow found that the nerves from the afternoon had settled a bit now that they were actually out together. With Clover’s warm, muscled arm under his fingers, he felt less uncertain. More content. Ready to see what the night would bring.

After a few more corners they found themselves in a quiet side street. A collection of fairy lights winked in a glass shopfront and Clover pulled the door open and gestured Qrow inside.

The first thing he noticed was the heat; dry heat radiating out from the twinkling depths of the restaurant. The second thing was the smell… a delicious cocktail of spices which made his stomach rumble. An elderly faunus man came forwards, spreading his hands as wide as his smile when he looked up into Clover’s face.

“Clover! Olive told me that you were coming tonight. I’ve put you at your usual table,” his brown eyes twinkled and his large dog-like ears perked up happily.

“Thank you,” Clover shook the man’s hand warmly, “Qrow, this is Niles. He’s been here ever since I was a boy and the food has just gotten better.”

Niles waved this away, scoffing. He extended a wrinkled brown hand and they shook, “Nice to meet you, Qrow. I hope that you enjoy the place.”

Clover led him into the room. It was quite cosy really, lit by fairy lights above and candle light below. A few lamps in brackets cast triangles of light up the walls and everywhere was draped with beautiful tapestries.

Clover nodded and smiled at a few more faces as they made their way to a quiet corner. Clover pulled out a chair and Qrow looked at it, unsure.

“How come I’m automatically the girl?” Qrow grumbled, using bluster to hide his awkwardness.

“Good old gender norms, hey?” Clover laughed lightly, moving away and sitting down, “I just thought it was me who invited you so I should be a gentleman. I absolutely will not do it if you don’t like it.”

Qrow sat down feeling a little silly, “It’s just a bit…”

“New. I know,” Clover pulled his chair closer to the table and moved the candle to one side so he had a clear line of sight, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease you but it _is_ a lot of fun…”

Qrow smiled a little, “No chance of you getting your kicks some other way?”

“I’ll do my best,” Clover grinned, “So, I’m guessing that you _don’t_ want me to order for you then?”

“Right,” Qrow nodded, “I want to see what they’ve got! It smells amazing in here.”

“Best curry in all of Atlas,” Clover quoted.

“I do love a bit of heat,” Qrow nodded.

“Don’t we all?” Clover winked.

Qrow suddenly found that he had to peruse his menu very seriously. He let his eyes flick up after a few minutes and found those teal orbs focussed on him, lips quirked in a little smile.

“If you want any recommendations, I’m right here,” he teased.

Qrow picked a curry with a medium amount of heat from the south of Menagerie, something with a type of wild game that he hadn’t tried before. Clover had some kind of barbeque cooked on charcoal. He offered Qrow a sample and they swapped mouthfuls, trying not to laugh as they each gave the other forkfuls which were far too big.

With a full stomach and the smell of spices keeping more distracting scents away, Qrow found it easy to relax and just enjoy himself. “I can’t imagine growing up in the big city. Were you born here?”  
  


“Born and raised in Mantle but my mother was military so we did spend a lot of time in Atlas.”

“I thought you might have been from a military family. You have the whole… soldier thing _way_ too down pat. I suppose you knew you were going to be in the military before you could walk,” Qrow scoffed, thinking how different their childhoods must have been.

“It really wasn’t on the cards until pretty late actually… my mother was… a very strong woman. She was such a character… she didn’t just want me to be successful, she expected me to be my own man. To be independent and respected in my own right. Just outranking her would never have been good enough.”

“Sounds like a lot of pressure,” Qrow pondered, playing with his last forkful. He couldn’t imagine life in a city but he knew all about rigid expectations.

Clover pushed his dish away and met Qrow’s wandering eyes, “I suppose it was but I uh… definitely went _my own way_ , not that I think that she appreciated it.”

Qrow drew his brows down in an unspoken question.

“I decided pretty early on that discipline wasn’t really my thing.”  
  


“You? I don’t believe you,” Qrow shook his head. The man looked like he cut his hair with a fucking set square.

“It’s true. I broke every rule there was in this place. Got caught more times than I care to admit too…”

“Well that’s just bad planning isn’t it?” Qrow jabbed playfully. His bad luck would have made sure he was caught every damn time. “Sounds like you were a little reckless.”

Clover laughed, “Reckless? I still hold the land speed record for going down the staircase in the main entry hall of the Academy.”

“Running down stairs? I think might be able to top that one,” Qrow chuckled, thinking of his own academy days.

“On a toboggan… that we’d rigged with a dust motor… It went down ok but stopping at the bottom was a little more challenging,” Clover smirked.

“Break anything?” Qrow asked, knowing full well that if _he’d_ pulled a stunt like that he’d probably still be in traction.

“Cracked the façade on one of the big pillars out front… but no bones so…”

“Worth it?” Qrow guessed.

“ _Absolutely_ worth it. Even with the six weeks of detention.”

“Detention? I didn’t think they did that at the academies…” This was absolutely not what he was expecting. Clover was always so dependable, so steady and calm. Imagining him flying down a marble staircase on a flaming toboggan was doing all sorts of things to Qrow’s preconceived notions of the man.

“I think Elm and I were the only ones,” Clover admitted.

“You guys have been friends a long time then?”

“Yeah… We had a lot of adventures. I’m just happy to have survived now I look back.”

“I know that feeling,” Qrow sighed. He’d cheated death more times than he cared to think about.

“Well, here’s to being still alive,” Clover lifted his lemonade, “and the sweet recklessness of youth.”

Qrow lifted his glass and they tinked them gently together in a toast.

After coffee and some pastries (which Qrow had managed to swallow his pride long enough for Clover to order) they were ready to go. Niles accepted Qrow’s hearty thanks for such a good meal and they stepped once more out into the night.

The clouds had rolled back and the mist had cleared from the air so there was nothing but the streetlights between them and the starry vault beyond. Qrow lifted his eyes and enjoyed the twinkling stars. The moon had travelled in the sky so it didn’t seem quite so large but the romance of the evening was not lost on Qrow as he drank in the silvery light.

A slight breeze stirred his hair and a shiver ran from his nose to his toes.

“I saw that,” Clover said gently, stepping up beside him, “do you think you could bear to take my jacket?”

He held the leather up and the enticing smell of Clover’s heat and aftershave made Qrow tremble even more.

Clover wiggled the jacket trying to entice him to take it, “It even matches your pants,” he smiled.

“Ok,” Qrow grumbled, turning to allow Clover to place it over his shoulders.

It was still warm with the heat of Clover’s body and it felt almost like a hug. It was far too big for him, especially in the shoulders. Qrow couldn’t help but snuggle down into it.

_It smells so good…_

“Can I walk you home?” Clover asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Qrow smiled.

They fell in step with each other and somehow Clover’s hand found his and their fingers interlaced.

The last stragglers of the evening were also heading home and the gentle silence of night had begun to blanket the ground.

Finally, they reached Qrow’s door and he reluctantly shucked the warm leather. He punched his access code while Clover leaned in the doorway, smiling down in his calm and unruffled fashion.

“Thank you for coming out with me,” he said, “It was great to get to know you a bit more. Hope it wasn’t too quiet.”

“No… it was nice,” Qrow answered, hovering on the threshold.

Clover laid one tender hand on Qrow’s shoulder, “Can I… give you a kiss goodnight?”

Qrow tilted his head up and let his hand find Clover’s waist. Clover stepped into his embrace and leaned down, pressing his lips against those offered to him. The kiss was warm and lingering, Clover taking Qrow’s bottom lip and sucking it gently.

Finally, Clover leaned back smiling, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight…” Qrow replied, opening the door and stepping through into his dark room.

The door closed softly between them. Clover slowly slid down the wall and sat in a heap, tilting his head back against the cool metal.

Then he put one thumb up to his bottom lip and stroked it gently, slowly closing his eyes.

\---xxx---

Qrow woke early to the filtered glow of morning sun on his curtains. He rolled over and smiled. He could still smell Clover’s aftershave. He wasn’t sure if the smell had somehow gotten in his hair or if the memory had taken over his senses but he let his eyes close again and revelled in the fuzzy warmth of it.

When the feeling inevitably started to fade, he propped himself on one elbow with a sigh and picked his scroll up from the night stand. It was still early for once, plenty of time to get ready and make it to the morning briefing.

He lay back and stretched, enjoying the pops and clicks of his body coming back to life. The sheets fell back, dropping to his waist. He looked down with a sleepy satisfaction. He knew he wasn’t as young as he once was but his chest was still full and firm, the muscles across his stomach well defined and nurtured. He wondered idly how Clover would look with his shirt off… would his skin be scarred like Qrow’s own? Or would his glowing tan be unmarked by a life of fighting? He was lucky, after all.

One lazy hand went to his face; he ran his thumb down his jaw and over his bottom lip lightly. He remembered how Clover had nipped it gently, puffing little huffs of desire into Qrow’s open mouth.

“Hmmmm…” Qrow smiled and ran a hand down his chest.

_I hope he’s thinking about me. I hope he wakes up horny as hell and can’t stop…_

He hadn’t really felt the searing lust in Clover’s eyes until they broke from that kiss. Clover had just looked at him but his eyes were haunted. His hand held Qrow’s hip, fingers grasping just a little too tight, so reluctant to pull away… but he had. He’d let his hands fall and finally drew his gaze from Qrow’s chest… his lips… and in that one moment, Qrow could see the desire in his eyes. The _fire._

And he liked it. It made him feel wanted. _Needed._ It gave him back a little bit of the control he felt he lost when he made his awkward accidental confession.

And Clover was willing to take it slow… to suffer being burned by the flames of lust. Qrow’s hand circled his nipple idly... _would it be more fun to lead him along a while or just give in? I never did have much patience…_

_Knowing he wants me like that…_

It made the whole thing more comfortable, more familiar. Flirting and lust were things he understood. As he leaned back onto his pillow he realised that it was the unknown aspects of all this that had been tormenting him. After going out together, he saw that there was no big difference in how he felt with Clover than with any other lover. There was no major gay secret to all this… maybe a few new sensations to process. He smirked as he realised that Clover’s scent had made parts of him light up which didn’t normally respond… sexually… that was good though. His body obviously knew what it wanted; all he had to do was follow its lead.

Reluctantly, he threw the sheets back and stood up. His old friend morning glory had certainly blessed him today but it was hardly surprising… a quick shower and a bit of self-care would clear that right up.

When he emerged, damp and breathing heavy, he towelled off and checked his scroll again. Just time to dress and have a coffee. He enjoyed the shortness of breath caused by his exertions; Clover’s name had tasted good on his lips. He hadn’t been brave enough to see how his body responded to touch… there… but it was good all the same.

He held his scroll lightly, towel wrapped around his waist.

_Should I send him a message? If he was a girl I’d give it a few days so I didn’t look too keen but… I’m going to see him soon enough anyway. Would it be weird to message him so soon?_

_  
But what if I saw him and we didn’t get time to talk?_

He imagined trying to convey “I had a good night, hope you’re horny” across the briefing room in sign language and chuckled lightly to himself.

He jumped a little as the scroll vibrated in his hand.

He flipped it open. One message. From Clover.

He took a minute then called the text up onto the screen.

**Morning, hope you had a good night. I really enjoyed it. Would love to do it again sometime, hit me up x**

Qrow bit his bottom lip then smiled. _Might just do that Lucky Charm, might just…_

\---xxx---

Qrow strolled into the morning briefing more relaxed than he had felt for weeks. He noted with surprise that James was standing at the front of the room instead of Clover. His eyes searched the room and alighted on the back of Clover’s head. He was grinning, half turned away while Elm punched him in the arm.

James gave him a stern look and then glanced at the digital time display by his side. 9:01.

_For fuck’s sake._

“Sorry I’m late, Miss,” Qrow muttered sarcastically under his breath, sitting down.

A slight noise must have reached Clover because he turned around and saw Qrow, firing off a particularly flirty wink before turning his eyes front for whatever this was turning out to be.

James’s speech had been all the usual bluster. Military this, command and control that, strategic response, allocation of resources... Qrow let the words wash over him and tried to feel the essence of the thing. What was James really saying? His forehead was creased with worry and his hands clenched and unclenched as he gestured for emphasis. It was all about resources and control… he was building up to something. That was it… Qrow had heard every military line and strategy before and he could feel it. James was laying the groundwork now. Telling us that what was to come was necessary. Qrow didn’t like how it was feeling.

The elections… Tyrian… the single line on James’s forehead that seemed to have appeared overnight. None of it felt good. None of it felt right.

Finally James opened his arms, preparing for his traditional awkward attempt to finish up.

“So… uh… just keep it up and we can all… keep moving together… for the good of Atlas… and Remnant as a whole… so… thank you,” he nodded, hesitated like he wasn’t sure if he was done and then marched off. For a guy who spent so long giving speeches, he really had not mastered the art of the exit.

He should take a few lessons from a certain someone.

Qrow’s eyes travelled the room once more, Clover was chatting casually to Marrow, his defined arm resting across the back of the young man’s seat. Clover nodded and stood up, turning to address the room.

“So, I think the upshot of that is, good work everyone. We have a lot on our plate though so it’s no time to get complacent. The people of Atlas, and Mantle, rely on us for their confidence in times like this. Let’s make sure our actions instil trust, because like it or not, there are a lot of scared people out there right now. Has everyone got their allocations? I know that you usually get to choose but the General has asked that we prioritise a few things just over the next day or two.”

There were a few nods and a few people who picked up their scrolls. Qrow did the latter… Atlas home, military ops… allocations… here he was.

Location: two miles outside the city walls, north north-east

Task: Locate and list resources present for reallocation to the war effort. Priority: scrap metal, machinery, medical supplies. Do not retrieve, information gathering only.

Team allocation: Qrow Branwen, Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee

Seemed manageable enough. He looked at the location on the map. That was right, there were stories that Mantle used to be bigger, but there was a breach in an outer wall and they’d had to concede some of the ground gained. It made sense that there would still be some scrap out there which could be recycled. It wasn’t exactly easy to mine out here in the freezing cold… the ground was as hard as rock.

He rounded up the girls and made sure they were on task. It was easy to get a truck but Qrow had to drive because most of the uniform troops were on patrol – increased visibility and all that. It had been a while since Qrow had driven a big vehicle, especially with a stick shift… but after one stall and a few sniggers from the ground staff at the depot, they were on their way.

The girls seemed to be their usual selves… that wasn’t quite right. Weiss and Nora were doing a really good job of keeping the conversation up and lively but Ruby seemed a little distracted. Out of the corner of his eyes, Qrow could see her searching the horizon with her gaze. Alert but pensive.

_It had been a big few weeks_ , he sighed.

Once they had arrived, Ruby threw open the back of the truck and stepped out into the clear, cold air. She stretched and rolled her shoulders then turned her eyes to the cloudy sky, “It’s so good to be outside again!”

“Atlas is so stuffy!” Nora agreed, also drinking in the view of the snow-capped peaks in the distance.

Weiss just smiled weakly. Qrow noticed that she shifted just a little, enough to keep the floating city out of her peripheral vision. She’d probably had enough of Atlas to last her the rest of her life.

He took advantage of the lull to steal a few seconds to send Clover a message.

**Dinner was nice. You didn’t allocate us together… shy?**

He smirked and popped his scroll back in his pocket, where it vibrated almost immediately.

**Seemed like a pretty cheaty way to score a date. Hoped you would just ask me ;)**

Qrow closed the scroll and shoved it back into his pocket. There would be plenty of time for flirting later but for now, it was about time he set about instilling that confidence in the whole military… shebang.

“Ok everyone,” he leapt lightly out of the truck, “Let’s get this over with. Nora?”

“Yes!” her eyes gleaned as she hefted her hammer high.

“Go around the outside and start your inventory. Weiss?”

“Yes,” she stood, alert and ready.

“Can you go underground to the old train station? There should be a lot of old cladding there, which could be recycled.”

“Of course,” she nodded and headed off, not waiting for him to finish. He shook his head lightly at her retreating form, wondering if she had her own ideas about what their priorities should be. Once an heiress, always an heiress he supposed.

“And Ruby,” he turned to look down at his little niece.

“Reporting for duty, Sir!” she laughed up at him, snapping a very sloppy salute.

“Cut it out,” he grinned, ruffling her hair, “we’ve had enough of that for one day. Can you be our eyes? I know that there hasn’t been much grimm action out this way but I wouldn’t want anything sneaking up on us.”

“Yes Sir!” she twirled into a swirling tornado of petals and raced away. In seconds he was looking at her striking a pose on the corner of a five storey ruin, Crescent Rose arcing above her. _She’s almost as fast as you now, old man_ , he thought proudly, _her mum would be so happy to see how she’s grown._

“And that leaves me,” he said to himself, as Nora thrust her weapon defiantly at the sky and sauntered away.

He cast his eyes over the piles of broken concrete. The place looked the same way James’s speech had made him feel.

_End of the world._

But it wasn’t the time to sink into nerves. At least James was right about that. They all had a job to do and if they did it well, then it might just stave off the panic for a few more days. All they had to do was get the tower up and running… it would all come together from there.

So instead of sighing and pulling out a flask like he would have done in the past, he pulled his scroll out and checked the map. There was an old military store underground which had been marked up as possibly containing some old supplies. Most would have been taken but any heavy machinery would still be there, waiting for a new lease on life. He oriented himself against the mountains in the distance, pulled Harbinger from his back and strode off.

\---xxx---

Qrow let Nora drive on the way home, at least until they reached the gate. She’d never driven stick before and the whole thing was actually pretty hilarious. A good way to get some smiles on some tired and cold faces as they approached the imposing walls of Mantle.

“Ok pull over, I’d better take over,” he grinned, waving away her protests.

They dropped the truck off and submitted their inventory electronically, then a transport took them back to Atlas. Another day done.

The girls left to wash up before dinner and Qrow was left alone, standing in one of the many grand and identical hallways that made this place such a damn maze.

He pulled his scroll out of his pocket and flicked to his messages.

**Seemed like a pretty cheaty way to score a date. Hoped you would just ask me ;)**

He smiled a little at the wink, seeing Clover’s expression perfectly in his mind’s eye.

_Was it too soon to ask?_

_Clover didn’t seem to think it was… he’s left it up to me though to make the next move…_

Qrow smiled a little and typed, **Hungry?**

He held the scroll loosely in his hand, confident that the answer would come swiftly.

**Always!** Came the reply. _Still letting me lead…_

He leaned against the cold marble of the impressive wall and pondered. _I don’t even know what I was thinking… maybe dinner again? Another taste of those lips wouldn’t hurt me…_

_I don’t know anywhere to eat in Atlas… and the kids’ laughter always makes me feel so good…_

**Think you can restrain yourself if we eat in public?**

Qrow smirked. He wondered what expression would cross Clover’s face when he read the message. Would that lustful fire burn in his eyes?

Another minute passed and his scroll buzzed.

**Hard question. Think I can manage. What were you thinking?**

_Hmmm… maybe it would be fun to tease him a little after all…_ Qrow pondered as a plan hatched in his head.

**Mess hall at 6:30.**

What would Clover make of it? Would he be annoyed? Amused?

**It’s a date x**

Qrow grinned at the tiny “x” on the screen, thinking of what it represented… Clover’s lips against his own. He closed his eyes and remembered that heady, sexy smell…

He typed out one final message and pressed send before heading to his room to wash up.

**Wear leather x**


	4. Clover Ebi, Gay Icon of Atlas Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be more romantic than a full family dinner complete with arm wrestling and inappropriate stories? 
> 
> SO EXCITE @professorozpin32 made some gorgeous commission artwork for this chapter!!! (their commission page is here: https://ko-fi.com/professorozpin32/commissions#buyCommissionModal ). Tumblr link to glory: https://synvamp.tumblr.com/post/613887803936342016/first-and-last-chpt-4. It's topless Clover during his academy days, ok. You need to see it. Tell me if you can't view it and I'll find some other way of getting it out there. Seriously. You need this in your life.

\---xxx---

Qrow strode into the mess hall a little early. Most of his two teams of wild and reckless youth were already here and he spied Harriet and Marrow at a table not too far off.

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby shouted, waving him over.

“Hey kiddo,” he strolled over and ruffled her hair, “How’s things?”

“Good! Are you going to sit with us?” she asked, eyes shining.

_How the hell do you still admire me after everything we’ve been through?_

He smiled down at her, his heart full, “Yes I am. I thought maybe for a change we could all sit together. Come on, hop up.”

Ruby jumped to her feet and Nora and Yang followed. Weiss looked up at him, “What exactly are you planning on doing?”

“Just moving the tables,” Qrow said. They only sat four to six people each so if they were going to have a little family banquet, then they’d need at least three of them.

Weiss smiled a slightly disturbing smile, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…”

Qrow scoffed and gestured for her to get up. Pretty soon Jaune, Ren and Nora were helping him to pull the tables together while Oscar shook his head and tried to coordinate the chaos.

“And what do you think you’re doing!?” a loud voice echoed through the room.

Qrow dropped his end of the third table on his toes, “Ah! F….”

His eyes darted warily around the room trying to detect the threat. From behind the largest serving station a small, very plump woman wearing a green apron and a hair net emerged.

“You!” she pointed a spatula at Qrow, “What do you think you’re doing messing up my dining hall!?”

“Uhhh…” Qrow spluttered. He had no idea why but the woman’s stare was terrifying. He felt like an animal stuck in a spotlight. He couldn’t even move. She approached swiftly and stood directly before him, dark eyes blinking up through thick glasses. She whacked his chest with the spatula, “You move all this back right now! I can’t believe it! Huntsman these day have n..”

“Come on now, Lucinda… I’m sure that he meant no disrespect.”

Qrow looked over and Clover was standing at the head of the first table, a little smirk playing on his lips. He was once again in all black, sleeveless, gloves on and with his leather jacket slung casually over one shoulder.

“Clover!” the woman exclaimed. She immediately wheeled away and trotted over to where the captain stood, “It’s been so long since you’ve come to talk to me,” she beamed up at him.

“I know! I’m so sorry. I really have no excuse, how is Errol?”

“He’s doing well… after that mechanical hip went in he’s a new man. Better that ever if you know what I mean…” she winked.

Clover laughed, “I’m afraid to think that I might! So… this is Huntsman Qrow Branwen,” Clover gestured at the shocked face behind her, “and these wild animals are his teams. I know they’re a little rowdy but they’re really good kids.”

“Well…” she turned and looked at them. Nora waved furiously; Ruby and Yang gave matching too-wide smiles.

“I was wondering if you’d let us all sit together just for this evening? I really would consider it a special favour,” he gave her a little flirty grin.

“Oh… well…” she looked at Qrow, who was trying not to laugh, and then back at the engaging and open face of the man who was obviously her old academy favourite, “Alright then. But just this once! And you’d better put everything back where it came from!”

“Of course!” Clover soothed, “It’s so good of you, I _really_ appreciate it.”

“You’re too smooth Clover Ebi,” she laughed heartily, “It’ll get you in trouble one day,” she grinned at her little joke and strode off, her face almost youthful with its new pink glow.

Qrow just rolled his eyes.

“How did you do that!?” Weiss interrogated.

“What do you mean?” Clover asked innocently, “A little bit of manners goes a long way.”

“No… she’s… that was the Dinner Dictator! She’s terrifying!”

“Lucinda is lovely. And you should try her plum preserve. Out of this world,” Clover smiled.

Weiss shook her head, muttering something about abuse of arm muscles for personal gain in the workplace.

“Well… I guess that means we can eat together,” Oscar smiled, waving at Qrow to pick up his end of the table once more.

Not too much later, they’d got all the tables together and had started the process of getting meals.

“Can you call the Ace Ops over?” Qrow asked Clover, trying not to breathe in case the intoxicating scent of leather wafted his way.

“You want them too?” Clover asked, a little surprised “Of course.”

He strode over and collected Harriet and Marrow, who looked confused but amused by the whole thing. Qrow could feel Clover trying to catch his eye but he avoided his gaze. He was having fun with this, the boisterous shouting from the kids, the baffled amusement in Clover’s teal eyes…

“All together today?” Elm boomed from the door, “This is cosy!”

Vine strode beside her and took a seat at the end of the now very long table. “Where are we sitting?” Elm boomed at Clover and Qrow who were both still on their feet. Clover’s eyes turned to Qrow, subtly seeking direction.

“I’ll sit here,” Qrow said, gesturing to a spot in front of himself between Nora and Ruby. Clover looked over Marrow’s head and gestured, indicating the spot opposite. Qrow nodded slightly.

“I’ll sit here,” Clover smiled, sitting. 

“And I’ll sit here!” Elm laughed, just about throwing Marrow and Clover off the bench as she squeezed in between them.

“Hey!” Marrow grumbled, pulling his dinner out from under her elbow.

“AND I WILL SIT HERE!” Nora declared, staying exactly where she was and grinning at Elm over the table, “We have so much in common,” she sighed happily.

The dinner went well. It had all the warmth and chaos that Qrow had come to love. He also enjoyed the stolen glimpses that he and Clover shared. They tried not to be too obvious but all too often, Qrow would look up and see Clover’s eyes darting away. And he knew for a fact that he had been staring a lot himself.

Clover reacted to the teams so well. He laughed with Ruby, challenged Nora, contemplated Blake, riled Weiss and even managed to make Ren laugh.

_He’d be such a good dad…_

Qrow was a little shocked by that thought so he filed it away for future consideration.

Right now Clover was discussing fashion choices with Yang.

“…I like your jacket,” Yang was saying, turning it over in her hands and scrutinising the stitching, “it would really keep the wind out. Was it made here in Atlas?”

“Yep, I can take you to the store if you like. They have the most amazing bike gear, I’m sure you’d find something. These gloves are just great,” he lifted a hand and clenched a fist.

“You ride?” Yang asked, looking shocked.

“Yep. Have for years. Always nice to just get away from it all, you know?”

“So nice,” Yang grinned, “And I thought you were boring!”

“Why thank you,” Clover laughed.

“Boring?” Qrow grinned, taking the opportunity, “Clover told me a story of his most reckless Academy escapade! Wanna hear?”

“WHAT!?” Elm shouted, waving her muscled arms in obvious delight, “You told him about the umbrella!?”

Qrow looked at Clover.

Clover looked at Elm.

Elm looked at Qrow.

“Hey,” she smiled awkwardly.

“No. I told him about _the toboggan_. Thanks Elm, thanks a lot.”

“Umbrella?” Qrow asked.

Clover sighed and put his head in his hands.

“Ahahahaha sorry,” Elm said, her face making it obvious that she was _so_ not sorry.

“Toboggan story sounds cool,” Yang smiled, trying her best to help.

“No no no…” Qrow grinned, “I want to hear about the umbrella… go on Cloves, do tell.”

“Yeah Boss… tell us…” Harriet said, chuckling at the back of Clover’s head as he sunk a little further down.

Elm looked down at Clover, shrugged and launched into it, “Ok! So when we were at the Academy, there was this guy that Clover had a crush on,” a few eyebrows around the table twitched. Blake’s eyes flicked from Clover to Qrow and back.

“What was his name again…?” Elm pondered, shoving the collapsed pile of Clover next to her with a friendly elbow.

“Obsidian,” Clover huffed without looking up.

“Yes! That’s right! Obsidian. Very arty type, beautiful… but he wasn’t interested in Clover at all! And every time Clover asked him out, he would say… _You think you’re so hot don’t you?_ All sultry and Clover’s face was just _so funny_ … I wish you all could have seen it but I digress… so! Clover says he’s going to ask him _one more time_ … and this time he’s going to say yes! So he… how did you set it up again?” she prodded the heap of Clover.

“I put a hot plate under one of the fire alarms in my dorm,” Clover’s muffled voice emerged.

“And he rode his motorbike into the Academy! Into the main lecture hall! Rolls it right down in front of Obs and gets off and then he looks him in the eyes and asks him out. I was sitting right behind him... it was the best… thing ever…” Elm wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, chuckling. “And… Obs says _You think you’re so hot don’t you?_ ” Elm paused for dramatic effect… “and Clover says… go on… tell them!” she prodded him again.

Clover lifted his face from his hands, Qrow could see he was embarrassed but there was also a little hint of pride in those clear eyes. Clover glanced around the table and finally smiled, “I said _You want to know how hot I am?_ ”

“And he took his shirt off!” Elm shouted, “Right there! And then he opens his arms wide and every sprinkler in the building goes off,” she wheezed, “And Obsidian is just standing there with the water streaming down and Clover pulls an umbrella out of nowhere, pops it open and holds it out over Obs and says…” she turned again to her best friend, giving him finger guns.

Clover rolled his eyes.

“Let me guess…” Qrow offered, loving how uncomfortable his unflappable date looked right about now, “ _Lucky you, huh?_ ”

Elm burst into laughter, “Bang on! And Obs… his _face!_ Oh it was glorious.”

“You set off every sprinkler in the main lecture hall?!” Weiss said, her voice stern.

“In the whole building!” Elm laughed, “they couldn’t turn them off for half an hour! The maintenance guy used some dust to try to freeze the pipes but the water backed up… we didn’t have classes for a week! _Glorious!_ ”

“Did you get a date!?” Yang asked, eyes aglow.

“No. Turns out I just wasn’t Obsidian’s type,” Clover shook his head ruefully.

“So cool,” Ruby whispered, fists clenched in front of her face and eyes aglow.

Clover coughed, suddenly seeming to come back to himself, “It was _not cool_. It was incredibly irresponsible. They couldn’t use the lecture hall at all for four weeks because of the water damage. I had after class detention for six months.”

“Six months!?” the kids all gaped together.

“ _Six months_ ,” Clover confirmed.

“I can’t believe you didn’t even get a date. _Harsh_ ,” Yang laughed.

“Yeah, harsh,” Qrow smiled at Clover over the table, “Sounds like you put on quite the show.”

And not just a show. Qrow remembered what it was like back when he was still in training. It must have been quite a thing for Clover to announce his sexuality in front of everyone like that… It was courageous. Bold. Brassy as hell. Qrow gazed into those clear and merry eyes. He should have known from playing cards with the guy that he always went all in. It was actually pretty sexy.

“It wasn’t all bad though!” Elm enthused, “After that Clover was Atlas Academy’s gay icon! He had more d..”

“OK!” Clover cut in, laughing, “Thank you for that charming rendition of one of the most embarrassing rejections of my life, Elm. Now maybe we can eat some dinner.”

“I might have said _dates_!” Elm punched Clover on the shoulder.

He just looked at her and shook his head. Marrow groaned, picked his tray up and went and sat next to Jaune.

Under the table, Qrow kicked off one shoe and tentatively brushed his toes against Clover’s ankle. Clover’s eyes flicked to his quickly, then away, accompanied by a little twitch of his full lips. Qrow wiggled his toes just gently and snuck them up, under Clover’s trouser leg. He just stroked Clover’s calf lightly, enjoying watching Clover’s expression shift subtly as he explored.

As the chaos of meal time rolled around them, Qrow continued his gentle and subtle teasing. He just brushed Clover’s skin here and there, sometimes letting his toes stroke up Clover’s leg… Nothing too outrageous, just varying the pressure and the way he moved as Clover responded to his touch.

Clover’s gaze met his and his expression was hard to read. Qrow couldn’t quite figure out if it was lust or amusement. He decided after a little reflection that either was fine.

They didn’t speak for the rest of the meal, just letting the kids fill the vaulted room with laughter and shouting. Even the Ace Ops seemed to be relaxing as Vine talked to Jaune about defensive techniques, and Harriet and Nora argued about who could do more press-ups. The press-ups argument ended with Elm arm wrestling both of them simultaneously, laughing her head off. Which was fine until Harriet got annoyed and activated Fast Knuckles. Marrow’s well timed _Stay_ stopped the table from being reduced to firewood, so you know, all good Qrow supposed.

When the meal was over, once Clover had enough time to… settle down… they stood and moved the tables back and everyone gradually dispersed. Elm left last, popping an invisible umbrella and laughing as she strode out the door.

Then it was just the two of them.

“Gay icon, huh?” Qrow said.

Clover rolled his eyes, “The legend is extremely overblown,” he grinned; throwing Qrow’s words back at him.

“Seems like we both have a bit of a past to contend with,” Qrow chuckled.

“I’d rather have yours I think. Being known for your fighting prowess is a lot better than being the poster boy for rejection.”

“Elm seemed to think you’d done alright from it,” Qrow smirked.

_I could certainly have used more D in my academy days…_

Clover turned away, embarrassed, “I suppose it didn’t hurt in the long term…” he conceded.

Qrow let his fingers find Clover’s chin and turned his face, “If it’s any consolation, if you’d done that for me, I’d have jumped at the chance.”

Clover just stood and tilted his head a little into Qrow’s hand.

“Uhhh…” Qrow let his hand drop, suddenly awkward.

“This was a cool date,” Clover smiled, “Thank you.”  
  


Qrow shook his head, “I don’t know what I was thinking but it was… a lot of fun, hey?”

“I have a feeling doing anything with you would be fun. For a goth, you really light up a room.”

Qrow looked at his feet, a little smile dancing on his lips. “For a punk, you really give a good speech on respecting authority.”

“I couldn’t let them think it was ok to flood the Academy!” Clover laughed, “Can you imagine Winter’s face!?”

“I can,” Qrow chuckled, _Deep breath. Be brave…_ “So… can I walk you home?”

Clover’s teal eyes looked down at him, “Of course,” he breathed.

As one, they turned and left the mess hall, slowly winding their way back to the barracks. This time Qrow found a little intestinal fortitude and reached for Clover’s hand. The large, calloused fingers felt strong and warm, clasping his own.

When they reached Clover’s door neither of them let go, they just stood facing each other, fingers interlaced.

“It was mean of you to play footsie with me under the table…” Clover said softly.

“Did you like it?” Qrow asked, letting the heady smell of Clover in all his leather glory finally consume him.

“Yes… that’s why it was mean,” Clover leaned a little further and the space between them dwindled away.

“I won’t do it again then,” Qrow teased, looking up into those wide and mischievous eyes.

“Please do,” Clover whispered.

Qrow’s hand reached up and traced the line of that strong jaw and somehow, without any real intention, he pulled Clover forward and lifted his own lips to meet him. Slowly the kiss deepened and Qrow felt a strong arms circle his waist. He let himself lean into Clover’s chest, the warmth of his body slowly setting every part of Qrow’s skin alight with heat.

He had no idea how long they stood there, kissing softly. Tasting each other, breaking away, dipping in for another kiss… One of Clover’s gloved hands had found his hair, and the feeling of fingers riffing softly through the short strands on the back of his neck was doing things to Qrow that he really had not expected from such a simple act.

Feeling a little out of his depth, he reluctantly pulled away. Clover let his hands drop and then slowly opened his eyes.

“Mmmm…” he said, finally out of words it seemed.

“See you tomorrow, Lucky Charm,” Qrow huffed, and then he smiled a tiny shy smile and scuttled away up the corridor before he could change his mind.


	5. Assertive. I like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow is starting to get the hang of this whole bi-sexuality thing. Heaven help us all X'D
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains explicit content and is for adults only. I'd give it a level 1- pretty risqué

\---xxx---

Clover stood at the top of the ruin and took in the lay of the land. Another day, another reconnaissance mission for the General. Between all the hunters and the military combined, they must have surveyed and catalogued every square inch of the tundra by now. He still wasn’t sure what General Ironwood was looking for but it was starting to feel like a storm was coming. Whatever the man had in mind, it had certainly put the brakes on Clover’s love life. He and Qrow had been kept more than busy in the last few days.

At least he’d been able to allocate them together for once… his eyes swept across the horizon once more and settled on Qrow. He was standing at the edge of the ledge, red eyes keen for any sign of danger. Given they were six storeys up and his semblance was misfortune, the man was leaning out in a pretty casual fashion. Clover kept Kingfisher ready. He knew Qrow could take care of himself but it also made him feel a lot more confident to have the rod in his hand.

The wind ruffled Qrow’s hair slightly and pressed the folds of his clothing against his chest. His cape fluttered like a pennant on the breeze. It was hard not to stare at him. His skin was pale and lit by the winter light; his cheeks had taken a light flush of pink from the cold. He had one leg up on the very edge of the concrete and there was something in his pose… some restrained movement… it was almost as if he were about to kick off into the sky. He was like a coiled spring… all wiry muscle and _freedom_.

Ok. It was _impossible_ not to stare.

Qrow turned his head slightly. He didn’t acknowledge Clover at all but he could tell by the slight twitch of his lips that he’d noticed he was being admired. All the waiting hadn’t seemed to frustrate Qrow at all. He seemed very happy keeping Clover permanently at boiling point with his winks and flirty little glances.

It was driving him _crazy_.

When they were on the job together, Qrow was happy to flirt. He was still professional, but he never seemed to miss a chance to just let a casual touch linger a second too long. He passed something to Clover and his fingers would stroke lightly across Clover’s knuckles making his skin shiver. They passed in the corridor and Qrow would move over just enough that they brushed past each other. And he knew how to strike a pose like no one’s business.

In fact, it seemed like Qrow was enjoying all this sexual tension a little bit _too much_.

But when they were alone, he changed. He was hesitant… shy almost. His flirty banter would evaporate into muttered compliments which he addressed to his shoes. It was so _adorable_. If anything, it just made the work-flirting harder to deal with. If it wasn’t for the way his face flushed when Clover stood close to him and finally caught his eye, he’d have to conclude the man was going hot and cold deliberately. As it was, it seemed he was an unintentional master of delayed gratification. Clover was utterly smitten.

_I guess there are worse things to spend every waking second thinking about…_

Clover smiled ruefully and decided to treat himself just a little longer before they returned back to the Academy for the day. His eyes swept up the long, long legs, lingering on that tight little ass, slender waist… those pecs were so defined! How did he keep himself in such amazing shape? And his hair was so soft…

Too late he heard the sweep of massive wings behind him as a huge nevermore crested the building at his back. Flinching, he turned, trying to cast Kingfisher over his shoulder as the bird struck him in the back and knocked him flying. As he fell he saw the light glint off metal and with a flicker of recognition, Harbinger streaked across his vision. With a startled Caw! the nevermore exploded into a black cloud of vapour and Clover braced to roll as he hit the concrete. Instead of hitting a chunk of stone, he fell into warm arms and looked up to see two merry red eyes inches from his face.

“Isn’t lucky catches meant to be your thing?” Qrow asked, grinning.

“No…” Clover took a second to get his voice under control as he felt Qrow’s chest flush against him, “Just lucky… and from here I have to say my luck is working just fine.”

Qrow shook his head and put him down, much to Clover’s disappointment. “Did you risk your life just for a cuddle?”

“No, of course not! But if I’d known that it would work…” he shrugged, eyes twinkling.

Qrow poked him in the chest with one long finger, “You need to concentrate. I can’t be saving your ass all day.”

“I’m sorry,” Clover grinned, “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I’m normally so professional too…”

Qrow shook his head, “I must have missed your displays of military skill and just caught the googly eyes.”

“I can’t help how distracting you are,” Clover challenged, moving just a little closer. Qrow looked up and his cocky grin slipped, he shuffled his feet and turned away, leaving Clover breathless just _one more time_.

“We should get back,” Qrow said to his shoes.

“Of course,” Clover said, regretfully facing the fact that the moment was over, “Well, see you at the truck.”

Qrow looked up just in time to see the salute as Clover spread his arms wide and fell backwards off the building, flipping once and landing on his feet in the rubble.

He strolled back to where they’d parked and was surprised to find Qrow sitting on the bonnet, a cocky smile once again gracing his lips, “Took your time.”

_I’m getting a lot of practice going slow…_

“One of these days you’ll have to tell me how you do that,” Clover said.

Qrow shrugged, “Chalk it up to talent, Hot Stuff.”

“Hot Stuff hmmm? That’s new. I like it. I still haven’t got a good nickname for you, you know.”

_And everything I can think of is a tad… inappropriate…_

“You need to be creative to be good at nicknames. I don’t think you’ve got it in you, Boy Scout.”

Clover grinned, “That one is not my favourite.”

“Well if you had any non-Boy Scout features, then I wouldn’t have to use it,” Qrow teased, jumping down and opening the driver’s door.

“I can rough it up,” Clover asserted, swinging himself into the passenger seat.

“Really?” Qrow smiled a little and leaned over. With one hand he reached up to Clover’s hair, he hesitated for a second as if he wasn’t sure he’d get away with it, then he took the plunge. Long fingers rubbed the top of Clover’s head, ruffling up his hair. Qrow continued until his do was completely destroyed, the usually slicked and styled bangs now falling messily in Clover’s face.

Clover tried not to grimace.

Qrow just looked at him, his eyes widened slowly.

“What? You realise now I look stupid, right?”

Qrow’s eyes just kept getting wider.

“Are you… ok there?” Clover asked, laughing, “Want me to fix it?”

“Uhhhh nooooo,” Qrow said, his eyes still huge.

_Either he really likes it or he really doesn’t…_

Qrow’s eyes narrowed and one corner of his mouth rose into a lopsided grin.

_Ah…_

“So Qrow…”

“Hmmmmm?”

“We going back to the Academy any time soon?”

Qrow shook his head, “Yeah… of course…” and started vaguely going through the motions of getting the truck started.

Clover chuckled to himself as Qrow fumbled the keys and swore.

_At least I have one trick up my theoretical sleeve... Qrow likes my hair messy._

_And the leather. He definitely likes the leather._

_All the better to seduce you with._

\---xxx---

The end of another long day. Qrow let his head fall back on the couch and sighed. The television babbled and an open can of soda sat in front of him. It wasn’t booze but it was fizzy and somehow that helped.

Clover hadn’t asked him out again.

_Is he waiting for me? Am I going too slow? He said that we could go slow but this is pretty slow. Maybe he’s gotten bored…_

_I should just bite the bullet. It’s not like I don’t want it. Every time the guy talks to me I just about jump in his damn lap._

But try as he might to rationalise his turbulent emotions, he knew that he just wasn’t ready.

_I don’t even know which way I’d want to…_

Qrow pulled a face. He knew the terminology. Bottom. Top. Switch.

The words were heavy. They seemed to grow in his mind to epic proportions, mocking his unease with the whole thing.

_I’m never going to be able to do this if I can’t even think about it. Grow a pair, Shit Luck._

But even thinking about thinking about it made him wince.

He shook his head and just laughed at his forty year old virgin ass.

_This is so ridiculous. Just… think about it another time. Forget it for one damn night._

On that table in front of him, his scroll vibrated.

_Well I wonder who that could be!?_ His inner monologue drawled sarcastically.

_Must be tear tea time._

_Maybe if I pretend it’s not happening, he’ll go away._

Qrow focussed on the television, attempting to find something interesting to distract himself. It was some documentary on species of grimm and it was _dull_.

He rolled his eyes slowly to the ceiling, let out a heartfelt _fuck you_ , then swung his feet down and picked the scroll up. Yep. Clover.

**You like movies?**

What sort of a stupid-ass question was that? Qrow smiled, shaking his head. One that deserved a stupid answer.

**Yes**

Qrow suddenly wondered if he should have been so flippant. A movie with Clover… that would be two hours sitting in the dark. Was he ready for that? The scroll in his hand buzzed again.

**Good start. How about a movie with me? Think you could stand it? ;)**

_Good question, Clover. And I have no idea._

Qrow tossed the scroll up in the air a few times and caught it, trying to formulate an answer.

After a few minutes he got frustrated and put the scroll down.

_Ok. I need to stop thinking about what to text and what word I should use for the sex we’ll have. I’m getting waaaay ahead of myself here._

_I just need to figure out some boundaries. Know what I’m comfortable with so the date doesn’t get out of control._

He had a brief flash of the two of them riding a flaming toboggan as he considered out of control dates but, with a deep breath or two, he was finally able to focus.

Kissing Clover was nice. It was _beyond_ nice. When Clover’s fingers had brushed the top of his neck ever so lightly, it was as if there was a direct line between his hand and every erogenous zone on Qrow’s body. It made his _toes tingle_ for fuck’s sake.

The heat of Clover’s chest… the smell of cologne and leather… when those strong fingers closed on Qrow’s hips he could feel the strength in them. He knew that those same fingers would cherish every square inch of him. As would the lips that sucked so gently at his own, a little twinge of desperation in the way his teeth gently bit Qrow’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

Qrow could feel his body starting to warm up with the thoughts, a kind of hot and desperate ache that spread from his cock and made his skin tingle. Once again he noticed the feeling between his legs. A different sort of ache… an empty kind of longing.

He’d tried not to think about it but the need he felt was undeniable. And the more he let his body go in a rush of lust and fantasy… the more he thought that with Clover’s mouth on him… his tongue… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after-all…

A kaleidoscope of images flicked thought his mind, a muscled chest wet with sweat, white knuckles clamped on his pale hips, his body sinking down onto Clover’s lap… a moan of pleasure escaping his lips…

He bit his lip and tried to use the pain to concentrate.

_So what am I comfortable with?_

He huffed with annoyance as the word _bottom_ intruded into his musings. He knew it wasn’t that simple in heterosexual relationships though… Maybe it wasn’t that simple here either. He smiled a little as he remembered a girl he dated briefly at Signal. She was a _handful_. Absolutely took control in the bedroom and Qrow had loved it. Now that woman was no _bottom_.

_I have to think about what I want to do, not what I don’t._

_I’m good for kissing. I want to touch him. I want to touch him_ a lot _but what if he wants to touch me…?_

He imagined Clover’s hands on his chest, on his stomach…

Fantasy was wonderful but in _reality_ … the thought made him come over cold.

_I’m definitely not ready for sex. Not yet. I don’t even know if I’m ready to see another man naked… Especially not_ aroused _… What if I get nervous and burst out laughing? No man wants to hear that when he takes his pants off…_

_Focus._

_If he touched me that would be ok… with clothes on… even The Gay Godsdamned Icon of Atlas Academy wouldn’t try to get naked in a cinema, surely?_

The thought of Clover standing proud, nude and erect while some poor guy tried to crane around him to see the screen made Qrow grin.

_Of course he wouldn’t. He’d just want to hold hands and maybe make out a little… Don’t over think this. Your body knows what it wants, idiot. Just let it happen._

With a deep breath, Qrow picked up the scroll.

**Think I’d survive. But I’m picking the movie**

Qrow smirked a little. At least if he was going to be nervous as hell, he’d be nervous as hell in front of a decent action film. The scroll in his hand buzzed.

_Already? He is really not worried about looking too keen._ Qrow smiled.

**Assertive. I like it. Friday good? I’ll send a link to a good cinema**

Qrow toyed with the idea of not texting back for a while but when he remembered the fire in those clear teal eyes and he decided that Clover probably had enough waiting in his life.

**Friday it is. I’ll send you the time when I find something**

His finger hovered over the send button, then he went back and added one character. A little **x** which made his stomach wobble in a way which was actually kind of nice.

Before he could even throw the scroll on the table it buzzed one more time.

**Can’t wait x**

Qrow grinned like a brat and revelled in his sudden power.

_I bet you can’t._

\---xxx---

Wednesday morning, Clover had to do his entire morning briefing with Qrow sitting at the very back of the room lazily circling his chest with slow and deliberate fingers. Wednesday dinner there was more footsie under the mess hall table. Thursday lunch, he’d waited until the teams were just ahead of him in the corridor then turned around to blow Clover a kiss.

Thursday night had been hard. In every sense. Qrow’s parting shot had been a real classic. He came up behind Clover and whispered hot puffs of air onto his ear, “How are you going there Captain?” he’d said, “Or should I just call you _Sir?_ ” Then he’d sauntered off, his cape billowing behind him revealing just a little extra wiggle in those hips.

_When I get my hands on you Qrow Branwen…_ Clover seethed as he watched that tight ass sashay away. For someone who claimed to be new to all this, he sure knew how to get a man all _riled up._

Friday morning, Clover was ready for anything. He managed almost his whole briefing without so much as glancing Qrow’s way.

_I will not let you get me today… I will not!_

But inevitably, just as he was wrapping up he happened to glance to the back of the room. He tried to drag his eyes away but once they’d registered bare skin, it was all over. Qrow was leaning back on his chair, arms stretched above his head. Two solid inches of rippling muscle were revealed, along with a few dark strands of hair making a little path down below his waist band.

Clover had reeled to a stop mid-sentence.

“And…”

“And…?” Marrow had echoed.

Qrow flicked him a particularly malicious wink.

Clover had no idea what he had been saying.

It was _gone._

He started to reel through everything mentally as quickly as he could. Grimm to the South, said that. Relying on us to keep everyone calm, said that. Amity tower was nearly ready for Stage 4 of development, said that… Elm finally felt sorry for him and leapt up and dismissed everyone.

_Inspiring confidence, hey? Damn you Qrow, you absolute minx._

“Nice speech,” the aforementioned minx sidled up to the front of the room as everyone filtered out to start their day. “I especially liked the bit about ensuring we Stay Focussed And… very good use of irony.”

Clover just shook his head, “Ah yes, _that’s_ what I was saying. Good of you to throw me that life line when I needed it the most.”

“You seriously forgot?” Qrow chuckled, looking not a little pleased with himself.

“I’m pretty sure I forgot my mother’s maiden name for a minute there,” Clover gave his best deadpan and fought the urge to pick the man up and smother him with kisses until he said he was sorry.

“Perhaps you still need to work on your personal discipline…”

Clover looked at him, taking in the swagger of the hips, the shit-eating grin, “I think I liked you better when you were timid and cute.”

Qrow walked past, letting one finger casually graze Clover’s chest. As he sauntered by, he leaned up just for a second and huffed one word in the Captain’s ear, “Liar.”

Clover watched his cape flutter out of the room.

Five minutes later Elm gave him a friendly punch to snap him out of it, “Ah young love! It makes my heart sing to see you so full of _passion!_ ”

“That’s one word for it,” Clover conceded.

“Don’t look so concerned. Falling in love is a beautiful thing, you should enjoy it!”

_Falling in love…_ now that was a dangerous thought.

Clover smiled, trying to stop his mind going down that particular rabbit hole. “I suppose I should… so, you ready to kick some butt?” He’d allocated them together, thinking it would be good to have a boisterous distraction during this trying time.

“I was born ready! And I want to know all the goss! What is that little man doing to you? You seem extremely…” she looked him up and down with an amused eye.

“Watch it…” Clover warned.

“Horny! So horny! It’s like Obs all over again, oh Wild Cat you bit off more than you can chew?” she fell apart laughing.

“Perhaps we could focus on the job at hand, like two professionals in a work related scenario?”

“What did he do while you were talking!? You should have seen your face! Your whole expression just slid off onto the floor… GLORIOUS. I like him more every day.”

“Just STOP. It’s bad enough having Qrow…”

“Having him what!? I have to know!”

Clover looked up into her eyes and sighed.

_I guess it wouldn’t hurt to share. The man is driving me completely crazy._

A large tan hand plonked itself on his shoulder and shook him vigorously, “Come on! We will have at least an hour to talk in the truck! Tell Aunty Elm all your troubles you poor horny baby!”

“I will on one condition,” he said warily.

“I cannot promise not to laugh. Some things are simply not possible.”

“No, not that… never say horny baby again. It’s _wrong,_ ” he pulled an ick face.

Elm erupted into merry laughter and shoved him through the door, “Of course of course, you big horny man beast you.”

“Fuck offfffffff.”

“You love it!”

“ _I know, I know_ ,” Clover sighed.

\---xxx---


	6. The Fine Art of Completely Losing Your S**t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night at the movies. Qrow and Clover both get a big surprise… both predictable, neither expected.

\---xxx---

Clover glanced at his scroll as he stood in the corner of the foyer. He was sure that Qrow had said eight o’clock. Threadbare patches in the rust and wine coloured carpet showed that it had been a while since the place had lien thrown at it. It was still Clover’s favourite though. The converted theatre had wooden rails and floors and smelt like newspaper. It made him feel warm and contented in an indescribable way.

The talk with Elm had been helpful. Aside from laughing hysterically (predictable), she listened with all her usual careful attention, asking a few pointed questions and offering some insight. He hadn’t shared Qrow’s secret (it wasn’t his to tell) but he did tell her that the huntsman hadn’t dated many guys. And that he was finding it a little… different. It seemed like he was starting to get the hang of it if all the crazy flirting was anything to go by.

“Ah, that explains everything!” she’d laughed.

“What do you mean?”

“All the teasing! He is feeling out of control, so he uses this as a way to get control back. Making you wild makes him feel like he’s in charge… which makes him more comfortable.”

It made sense.

Qrow was certainly used to having his own way if the stories were anything to go by. And the General had just smiled when the little gem about the stolen ship came out…

_Smiled!_

_Even General Ironwood knows he’s a naughty boy and I just_ had _to blunder on in in my size twelves…_

Elm’s eyes had sparkled as she’d delivered her key piece of advice: “There’s only one thing for it then, you’ll just have to let him have his way with you!”

It didn’t sound _too bad_. A man like Qrow would have to have a few tricks up his sleeve…

_Perhaps that’s why he’s making me wait… keeping me on my toes…_

Clover checked the scroll again. 8:03 pm. Ok, so maybe not _exactly_ a power play.

Clover rolled his neck and cracked a stubborn joint. He’d gone straight to the gym from work, pumping out reps with an intensity that only rage or sexual frustration could generate. He’d fallen into the shower, gone home for a quick meal and changed into something that he thought Qrow might like. Torn blue jeans, white muscle top with the Atlas military reserves logo and his favourite fingerless gloves. The lustful growl in Qrow’s sultry voice when he said _Soldier Boy_ made Clover think he might just appreciate a bit of military in his men.

The leather jacket was a given. Different one this time, just to mix it up. Brown bomber style; covered in buckles and old enough to be soft and creased with use. He thought about ruffling his hair up like Qrow had done but decided that was an ace he might keep up his metaphorical sleeve a little longer.

Clover looked at his scroll again, scuffing the carpet with his big brown boots and sighing. 8:06 pm.

_Man you used to be cool,_ he laughed at himself.

_One super-hot, legendary huntsman with legs you could live between until the end of time and you’re done._

He was so busy laughing at himself that he missed Qrow’s entrance. He glanced up to see brown dress shoes and long, long legs in slim black pants right in front of him. Qrow was wearing a dark red jumper pushed up on his forearms, it looked soft and slightly too big… and he had his hair swept back at the front, which suited him _far too much_.

_How can he look so soft and snuggly and_ sexy _at the same time?!_

_I’m pretty sure that’s cheating._

“Heya Soldier Boy,” Qrow said, smiling. Clover gave himself a mental high-five for picking the top.

“Hey there Spitfire,” Clover grinned.

Qrow raised one brow. “Not bad,” he said, acknowledging Clover’s first real nickname attempt, “been waiting long?”

“No,” Clover lied valiantly. Qrow smiled in a way that suggested that he saw right through it.

Clover wanted to reach out, put one hand around Qrow’s slender waist and draw him in… just hold him and have the physical comfort of being close. But he remembered Elm’s words.

_Cool it cowboy, let him take charge._

Qrow turned to head to the counter for snacks and tickets. He held one hand out behind him and wiggled his fingers. Clover grasped the hand instantly like the life line it was.

“So, what are we seeing?” he asked, enjoying the feeling of Qrow’s hand in his.

Qrow had sent him a time but hadn’t told him what movie he’d picked. There were four films screening at 8:15 and he was curious to know what his wild Spitfire liked.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Qrow laughed lightly and squeezed his hand.

_He really is loving this._

“You want a snack babe?” Qrow asked casually as they approached.

Clover had gone through all of this in his head a thousand times. No popcorn because it gets stuck in your teeth, no fizzy because it was too burpy…

_Babe._

_He called me_ babe.

All that careful planning went right on out the window. He even missed the chance for a snack joke and _that_ was pretty telling.

“What?” Qrow asked, “Who doesn’t like snacks?”

Clover blinked slowly.

“No… you called me babe.”

“Too much?” Qrow asked, a hint of nerves creasing his brow.

“No, I just didn’t expect it… It was nice…” Clover smiled way too hard, “Get whatever you like! I eat everything!”

_Goodness you’ve really lost your shit._

_Congratulations, Ebi._

Qrow’s shoulders relaxed, “Ok.”

The little smile as he turned away was like an arrow straight through Clover’s chest.

_I…_

_Wow._

_Ok._

He did before then. He did a surprisingly long time ago, all things considered. But he only _realised_ in that moment. In the echo of Qrow’s voice just casually calling him _babe_.

_I love him._

_My shit is gone._

Clover watched the comfy red jumper saunter up to the counter with fierce reverence.

_Qrow Branwen._

_I’m mad._

And he laughed a dizzy sort of laugh as he realised he didn’t even care.

\---xxx---

Qrow got the tickets and stuck them in his back pocket. He grabbed two big cups of soda and a box of popcorn so large it probably had its own post code. He strolled back to Clover trying to look casual while juggling it all.

“Red or brown soda?” he asked, trying to entice Clover to take a drink so he didn’t drop everything.

“Red? Here I’ll help,” Clover smiled, taking both drinks.

“So where do we go?” Qrow asked.

“I know it’s painful but you might just have to tell me what movie we’re seeing if you want directions.”

“Yeah, ok,” Qrow smiled and wiggled the tickets out of his pocket, “The Last Day, cheesy action with limited plot, Cinema One.”

Clover smiled, “I was hoping we’d be in there, come on…”

Clover led him back through the foyer to a sweeping staircase that ascended to the second floor. When they reached the top he opened a rather overly dramatic door with his elbow then pushed it open with his back, “Come on… I think you’ll like this.”

Stepping inside, Qrow could see what he meant.

_I should expect him to surprise me by now…_

Qrow had not been to the movies in a long time. Rest and recreation weren’t his greatest strengths and he’d only just got to the stage where he didn’t spend all his spare time (and most of his work day, if he was honest) drunk. He hated the shiny metal, blazing blue light and ridged seats of the new cinemas. If he was going to watch a movie, then he wanted to be comfortable… and hopefully not completely blind afterwards.

Stepping through the door he could see that they were in what would have been the dress circle of the old theatre. It was kind of like a big crescent balcony with about a hundred seats arrayed in rows. A walkway sloped down in front of him between the two main sections of seating. The chairs were covered in red velvet and looked as old as the building itself …and comfortable. Where the rows of seats ended, there was a dark wooden rail and over it he could see the early ads playing on the huge screen below.

Clover was watching him with keen eyes, “So… what do you think?”

“This is actually surprisingly cool,” he nodded, not quite willing to admit that he loved the place.

“ _Surprisingly_ cool? Should I be insulted?”

“Nah, don’t peak too soon,” Qrow grinned.

“You… are terrible.”

“I know,” Qrow admitted gleefully.

Clover directed him down to the front. It seemed like there was hardly anyone else up here which suited Qrow just fine. No one else around to witness his embarrassment and Clover’s potential rampant nudity.

The chairs had cup holders on each arm rest, which Qrow found amusing given the age of the warm and worn fabric, but it made it easier to get settled. He took the popcorn for something to do with his hands and glanced over to Clover on his left. Teal eyes met his own and they smiled a little awkwardly at each other.

“Deary me,” Clover said rolling his shoulders, “I really didn’t get enough sleep…” he grinned and put his arms up in an exaggerated yawn then brought one muscled arm down around Qrow’s shoulders.

Qrow leaned into him and grinned, “That was embarrassing, Cloves.”

“Worth it,” Clover chuckled, giving Qrow a little squeeze.

The movie started and Qrow relaxed. He ate a few handfuls of popcorn and enjoyed the feeling of Clover’s arm around him.

As the film went on, he meditated on the warmth of Clover’s body next to his own. The look on Clover’s face when he’d called him _babe_. Now that was something… It was weirdly comforting to just be here, in the flickering dark, snuggled up together. And, despite his firmly held beliefs about how Clover felt about him, it certainly didn’t feel like foreplay.

Qrow had never really snuggled with someone bigger than him before. There was a security in leaning into Clover’s embrace and letting the man wrap him up. It was different but… nice. He snuck a glance up and found Clover was still staring at him.

“Have you seen any of this at all?” he whispered up.

“Yes!” Clover asserted.

Qrow smiled a little. The guy was so transparent… “Then what’s happened?” he teased.

“Uhhh… That guy…” Clover gestured at the screen without looking, “He really hates everyone?”

Qrow chuckled, “Yeah not quite,” despite having no idea what was going on himself. He shifted to move closer and felt the middle arm rest move, “Hey… Cloves can you sit up?”

Clover lifted his arm up with not a little regret in his eyes.

“It’s just for a minute,” Qrow whispered. He craned away and, sure enough, the arm rest swung up to nestle between the two seat backs. “Much better,” he leaned in again and Clover swept him up, pulling them properly together. He felt Clover’s breath on his hair and the fingers which held him tensed just a little.

_Maybe he does really like me…_

Qrow let his head fall onto Clover’s shoulder and felt lips softly kiss the top of his head.

Qrow smiled in the dark.

He inhaled Clover’s heat. The scent of leather, cologne and butter worked surprisingly well together. He turned in to Clover’s embrace just enough that he could reach out a hand and rest it on Clover’s chest. A quick glance up assured him that his captive Captain had still opted out on watching the movie.

He started by moving his thumb lazily, just a little stroking motion back and forth, enjoying the feeling of heavy muscle under his touch.

Clover shifted just enough to give him better access. A little subtle encouragement.

_Hmmm you like that do you, Soldier Boy?_

He watched his own pale hand in the flickering light, long fingers bunching up the fabric of Clover’s t-shirt then smoothing it out lightly. Clover’s breathing was deep and even but his body slowly tensed. A little grin flickered at the corner of Qrow’s mouth.

Over the course of an hour or so, he explored Clover. Inch by lingering inch, he let his gentle stroking map out every detail of that amazing chest, every rise of his breath, every ripple of muscle. Agonisingly slowly, and with every ounce of self-control he had, he walked his fingers down… grazing Clover’s stomach and pulling on the fabric of his top, teasing at pulling it out from his belt but never quite doing it… There was a flash of light on the screen and they were suddenly illuminated in dazzling white. Because Qrow had been looking at his hand, and his hand was lingering meaningfully just above Clover’s belt buckle, the flash of light gave him a little more information that he was ready for.

_Oh gods…_

_He’s… hard…_

It wasn’t a surprise, objectively speaking, but it startled him. His fingers stopped and he took a breath, his eyes refusing to budge from the now-extremely tantalising bulge.

_Wow._

_He’s_ really _hard… Or maybe he just has a big cock…_

That thought did not help.

Qrow could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He silently hoped that Clover had failed to notice that his date was now sitting completely still staring intently at his dick.

_How about the movie? You could totally watch the movie._

Qrow somehow managed to summon the strength to look at the screen. Mr Angry was riding a motorbike so it wasn’t the worst time to suddenly take an interest. He could feel his hand still, resting on Clover’s stomach. Mere inches from…

_Oh gods._

_I have never been more a virgin._

_Fucking hell._

Qrow tried to laugh at himself but all he could feel were his fingers, which were suddenly far too warm.

He snuck a glance up and regretted it instantly when he saw that clear teal gaze cutting straight through him.

“You really do like bikes, don’t you?” Clover whispered, grinning.

_Thank you! Saved by the weird bike fetish!_

_Who knew that would ever come in handy?_

“Uh, yeah…” Qrow grinned, as awkwardly as was humanly possible.

He forced his gaze back to the screen but he could still feel every beat of his heart and every drop of blood that was pumped into that hand.

The action moved on and our intrepid hero leapt over a flaming inferno and ditched the bike.

_There goes your excuse…_

Qrow took a deep breath and moved his fingers again.

_I have to look or I might… touch it…_

The heat rose in Qrow’s cheeks even further and he made himself look.

_Just at the hand, just look at your hand…_

But his stupid traitor eyes didn’t do that. No. They drank in the sight that was offered without hesitation.

And then Qrow started to feel the heat pooling in his groin.

He tried to roll his eyes in a huff of frustration but they wouldn’t budge.

His fingers worked on. He could barely feel them but he could _absolutely_ feel Clover. The heat of his stomach underneath the bunched fabric… the ridges of muscle which ran along making a little staircase, tempting Qrow to move his hand down…

_I kind of want to…_

He imagined Clover’s face if he just took the plunge and let two long fingers work their way below his belt… he wouldn’t know what hit him. Qrow smiled a little and dragged his nails across the fabric. Clover let out a little “Hmmmm…” of satisfaction and Qrow felt a strong hand gently lift his jaw.

He let Clover lead him in the kiss, just enjoying the heat of him, the salt on his lips. Kissing with their bodies pressed so close together was so much more intense.

He buried his fingers in the fabric of Clover’s top, kissing back hungrily as Clover’s arm tightened around his shoulders. He just wanted to be devoured. He fought the urge to turn around completely, to pull himself up onto Clover’s lap and feel that solid presence press into him.

The thought was enough to send a fresh rush of blood careening around his body. He sucked at Clover’s lips, biting, teasing…

Clover’s other hand dropped from his jaw and moved under Qrow’s jumper, circling his waist. Calloused fingers snagged on the soft fabric of his shirt as Clover stroked his skin gently. The feeling sent shivers racing up Qrow’s spine and an involuntary little moan escaped his lips.

Clover gave him one more fierce kiss and then slowly pulled away, “I really love this movie,” he said, “good, good choice.”

Qrow’s gaze flicked to the screen where he was startled to see the credits rolling, “You know it’s over, right?”

“What?” Clover said, looking at the screen for what was likely the first time, “Oh, so it is.” He made no move to get up, his arms still firmly wrapped around Qrow.

“I guess we should go,” Qrow said, hating the thought with a passion.

“I guess we should,” Clover sighed, he leaned forwards and kissed Qrow’s forehead with a tenderness that was a little unexpected.

“You’re not moving,” Qrow smiled, his fingers closing on Clover’s hip, nails digging in.

“Neither are you,” Clover pulled him just that little bit closer.

_That’s cause I’ve got a raging hard on._

_And maybe a little because I’m not ready to let go…_

Somehow their mouths found each other again. It was only when the house lights flared up that Qrow reluctantly came up for air.

The softness of the last gentle kisses had allowed him to regain a little control over his traitor body, so he finally stood up. Clover frowned just a little, the expression gone so fast that he almost felt like he imagined it. The Captain stood and picked up the rubbish and they shuffled down the stairs in a haze of interrupted lust and, on Qrow’s part at least, confusion.

Clover found a bin, and then they stood side by side in the foyer, an uncomfortable silence threatening to engulf them.

“So, how am I doing?” Clover asked.

“What do you mean?” Qrow said, still trying to figure out how he was feeling.

“Still _surprisingly_ cool?” the teal eyes glinted with a hint of mischief.

Qrow smiled, “I was talking about the cinema but yeah… I guess so.”

“I’ll take it,” Clover smiled, reaching a hand out. Qrow took it and stepped forward, just leaning in against Clover’s chest.

“Can I..” they both started , then stopped with a little huff of awkward laughter.

“…walk you back?” Clover finished.

“Yeah, ok,” Qrow smiled.

They wandered as slowly as they could justify, the moonlight lighting the silver strands in Qrow’s hair and making all the buckles on Clover’s outfit sparkle.

Even with their ridiculous dawdling, they had to make it back eventually. Far too soon, they found themselves at Qrow’s door.

“Thank you,” Clover said, holding Qrow’s hand to his chest with an intensity that left Qrow a little breathless.

“For…?”

“ _Everything_ ,” Clover said, then he leaned over and kissed Qrow on the cheek.

“Uhhh You’re welcome?”

“Sorry, I’m so cool I think I went all the way through to dorky,” Clover shook his head.

Qrow chuckled, “You? Never.”

“Well… goodnight then…” Clover let go of his hand and looked like he was going to just walk off.

_Not on my watch._

Qrow grabbed the collar of Clover’s jacket and pulled him forward, into one last lingering kiss. Just before he stepped away, he whispered his parting words in Clover’s ear.

“Thanks babe, it was great.”

\---xxx---


	7. Qrow Branwen Is No Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you cope when you realise you’ve fallen in love with Qrow Damn Branwen!? I don’t know, Cloves. Maybe panic? Elm has some good advice and Qrow offers a friendly punch in the face. Thanks babe, you’re the best.

\---xxx---

_Thanks babe, it was great._

Clover _tried_ to stop thinking about it. Mostly because he’d smiled for so long that his cheeks were getting a little sore.

_What am I? Twelve?!_

_I really need to get this out of my system._

He was relieved when he finally found Elm sitting up on the observation deck. She had her legs out between the widely spaced safety bars, heels swinging in the wind. They often came up here to shoot the breeze or just look out across the world and wonder what crazy shit was coming their way next.

He’d also accidentally come across Elm and Vine once or twice sharing an… uh… private moment but she probably didn’t need to know that.

“Morning,” Clover huffed, plonking himself down beside her. He’d run up the stairs. Fifteen flights. Barely noticed, he was so pumped.

“Hello!” she said, her face falling as she took in his serious expression. “What is with you? I thought that after last night you would be bragging. Oh, Elm I’m _so tired_ … I barely got a wink of sleep aaaallllllllll niiiiggghhhhhttttt.”

“No, no…” Clover revelled in his little moment of drama, “ _I’ve fallen in love_.”

“I freaking told you!” she laughed and gave him a good bros-in-this-madness-together punch. He flinched.

_Yep. That is going to bruise._ “I know. But I did it anyway.”

“I like him,” Elm smiled, bumping shoulders with him gently.

“Yeah, I like him too,” Clover sighed.

“I can see that! How is he going with the man-dating thing?”

“ _Mandating?_ Really?”

She shrugged. “Well?”

Clover smiled, and even as he was doing it, he knew he looked goofy, “He’s going good.”

“ _Good?_ ” she turned to take in his expression with more care, “Clover Ebi look at you! You have lost your shit.”

Clover just laughed.

“This is so funny! Look into my eyes,” she craned around, “I want to remember your dorky love face forever.”

“It’s not…” he tried to say it wasn’t a big deal but the words just didn’t come out.

“It is!”

“I’m fine!”

“No you’re not! _Look at you_. I’m sorry but you… Oh Wild Cat…” she heaved with laughter. “You are _so dramatic_. It always cracks me up.”

“You’re welcome,” Clover sighed, “but seriously. I’m screwed, aren’t I?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“Great. Thanks.”

“It’s not _my fault_ you fall for the beautiful gothic men with forked tongues! Such a _type!_ You’re a masochist.”

Clover grinned, trying to refute this fact, “He’s not like that! He even said thanks… for the date…”

“For the date was it?” she smirked.

“ _Yes!_ We went to the movies, it was nice…”

“ _Nice!?_ Oh my goodness, you are _gone_. And I _know_ you went to the movies. You’ve been talking about it all week, Pusscat. ALL week.”

“I’m sorry…” he sighed.

“Don’t apologise, it’s _hilarious_.”

“Well, I aim to please,” Clover grumbled.

“So what is next for you two? Frantic love notes passed from his father’s balcony? Furtive glances across a packed briefing room… oh no you’ve done that, I remember now. The great speech of Stay Focussed And…” she gestured grandly into the heavens.

“Fuck off,” he laughed.

She lowered her voice conspiratorially, “Are you going to tell him?”  
  


“No! Of course not!”

“I thought you said that he was… _nice_.”

“ _Nice_ is not relationship-ready…”  
  


“I suppose so…” she conceded, “Do you think that he might… feel the same?”

“No. I mean… I don’t know. I doubt it. I think maybe he’s mostly straight? Straight guys don’t just drop their heterosexuality because they get curious.”

And there it was, stark in the bright sunlight of another clear, cold Atlas day. All his fears in a single sentence. Maybe Qrow was just curious… it had happened to him before. He didn’t _mind_ as such… Qrow didn’t owe him anything… he’d just heard it so many times before.

_Oh, I only wanted to know what it was like…_

_I just don’t think I could date another guy…_

_I never thought it was serious…_

But what if you never meant it to be serious? What if it just got serious?

_What if it’s only serious to me?_

“Ah,” she sighed, “I see. You think he’s just in it for the dick?”

“ _Elm!_ ”

“It is what you think though, yes?” she said.

“I don’t know what I think,” he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“I know. That’s because you’ve lost your shit, you fool.”

“Then what should I do?”

She laughed and put one heavy arm on his shoulders, turning her face to the cloudless sky, “Make sure you give him your best dick. People have fallen in love over less.”

“Stop it!” he laughed, pushing her away, “Why the hell am I friends with you?”

“Because you’re a masochist and I’m the only one who can kick your ass,” she grinned and gave him finger guns.

“I guess there is that.”

\---xxx---

“When will you accept that I’m always right?” Blake sighed, strolling along one of the vaulted main corridors of Atlas Academy’s hallowed halls.

“Never,” Yang muttered.

“Arguing isn’t good for your blood pressure,” Blake smiled sweetly.

“I don’t know how this is going to prove anything. Even if Penny has seen them… she wouldn’t say anything.”

“I have ways and means…” Blake nodded inscrutably.

“But Uncle Qrow is always so…” Yang pulled a face, “ _flirty_ with women. He’s a ladies man! I’m sure if he was bi I would have noticed!”

“I thought you would have noticed too,” Blake smirked.

They walked through the door to the briefing room and Penny was sitting up the front. She always came in early to collate the data from the cameras overnight and make sure anything important would be covered in the briefing. And it was _early_.

“Salutations!” Penny said, beaming as they walked through the door.

“Salutations, Penny,” Yang grinned, “Any news?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary today Huntress Xiao Long, we are operating at optimal capacity and combat ready!”

“Good to hear,” Yang smiled, “So… Blake has a question for you…”

Blake rolled her eyes at the abrupt introduction to what was a reasonably delicate subject. “Uh… Penny, you have direct access to all the aura logs and camera feeds?”  
  


“I do! It helps to ensure that any huntsman or huntress in distress gets the urgent assistance which they require!”

Blake nodded, “Yang and I were wondering about Qrow and Captain Ebi…”

Penny’s eyes flickered as she accessed some files and then widened just slightly.

Blake smiled, “They’ve been spending a lot more time together, haven’t they?”

“I cannot discuss matters of a personal nature!” Penny said cheerfully.

“Personal nature…” Blake said to Yang.

“She just means personal relationships! Outside work! Don’t you Penny?” Yang said hastily.

“Personal nature, meaning something of, or pertaining to, the private aspects of a person’s life,” Penny offered.

“Private aspects?” Blake asked, raising an eyebrow at Yang.

“It doesn’t prove anything!” Yang said defiantly.

Blake pondered in silence for a minute or two, finally she smiled up at Penny, “I have a hypothesis that I’m trying to confirm…”

“I am always ready to assist with scientific endeavours!” Penny enthused.

Blake chose her words very carefully, “Ever since we have arrived in Atlas, Qrow and Clover seem to be getting… close. It appears that Qrow’s mood has improved during this time. I posit that there is a causal relationship between the amount of time they spend together and Qrow’s positive emotional state. If we knew that was the case, then we could encourage their… bond… and help Qrow to enjoy life more.”

“A noble aim!” Penny smiled, “But I still can’t give you access to the data.”

Blake frowned and Yang laughed, earning her an elbow in the ribs.

“Could you confirm or refute the hypothesis?” Blake asked.

Penny tilted her head to one side, pondering. There were certainly more interactions between the two, day on day. They had also spent a bit of time recently kissing in the corridors. As far as indictors of personal relations go, that was quite conclusive. On the other hand, sharing personal data was not allowed under any but the most exceptional circumstances. This was something she had thought that the two huntresses in front of her would understand more than most, since Penny had reviewed similar footage of them. But if they really just wanted to help their Uncle and mentor… family was important.

“I can confirm that during the time Huntsman Branwen has been present in Atlas, his contact with Captain Ebi has followed an upward trajectory. The visual indicators of happiness suggest that Huntsman Branwen’s general mood has improved 63% in this time,” she nodded, happy with the compromise.

“I told you!” Blake said, eyes shining.

“Correlation is not causation,” Yang said sternly.

“How do you even know that?” Blake asked.

“Not just a pretty face,” Yang winked.

Blake blushed a little but recovered well, “I just know I can prove it! Qrow is too dramatic to keep anything like this secret long.”

“Well, I can’t deny that,” Yang laughed.  
  
“Thank you Penny,” Blake smiled, “You have been very helpful.”

“Always happy to be of assistance!” Penny beamed.

\---xxx---

Qrow had woken feeling upbeat. Clover’s awkward door speech kept popping back in his head and making him laugh. _Thank you… for everything_ , hey?

_Maybe I’ve still got it after all…_

He whistled a little tune as he showered and got dressed. Now he’d had a couple of days to process the whole thing, he was starting to feel a lot more comfortable. Yes, when he’d seen… _it_ … it was initially a bit of a shock. Yes, he’d wondered for a minute whether he was actually going to go through with this…

But then they kissed. And he stopped thinking.

And as soon as he stopped thinking, he was fighting the urge to climb into Clover’s lap and fuck him senseless. In the damn cinema.

And if he was honest, it was a loooong time since he’d felt that horny.

He riffed some fingers through his damp hair and winked into the mirror.

_Could be worse… could be worse…_

The morning’s briefing was short and dull. Qrow thought about taking advantage of his traditional spot at the back of the room to wind Clover up a little but when he heard their plans for the day, he decided that the flirting could wait.

Ten minutes later he strode into the training room, rolled his shoulders and smiled. A day out of the freezing wind to help his teams to hone their skills against Atlas’s so-called finest. And a _full day_ to torment a certain Captain Ebi, who would have to be on his best behaviour.

_Lucky for me, no one_ ever _expects me to behave._

_Could be worse…_

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby careened into him, just about knocking him off his feet. He lifted her into the air with one arm and grinned,

“Morning kiddo, how’s things?”

“Great! Weiss and I have a new combo move! It’s awesome!” she enthused, legs kicking in the air.

“Looking forward to it,” Qrow grinned, as she zoomed off in a cloud of petals before her feet even touched the ground. 

As he scanned the room he noted that whoever had configured it today had gone with a nice selection of blocks, towers and pillars. Lots of nooks and crannies to keep everyone on their toes. He could see Team FNKI chatting with Penny. The bubbly Protector of Mantle noticed his gaze and waved. He grinned and gave a little nod in return. It must be nice for the kids to finally have people their own age to hang out with. Better than traipsing all over the countryside getting lost and injured and half killed every two damn minutes.

He hadn’t had much time to really think about it when they were on their feet but the kids had grown a lot in that time. Ruby especially. She was going to be a really great leader one day… every bit as good as her mother was. He felt a little surge of pride as he watched her, waving her arms in enthusiasm while Weiss put one hand to her forehead. Mini ice queen still liked to make out that it was all beneath her dignity but she had probably come further than anyone. He huffed in annoyance.

_Damn kids making me love them._

James had even come in to spend a little time with Oscar. It made Qrow happy to see the man smile, even if it was only for a minute. Losing Oz had crushed him, Qrow could see it in the cold gleam in his eyes. Maybe with enough time with Oscar he could start to believe again. Maybe even get back a little bit of the faith he’d lost in humanity.

_Always nice to have someone in charge who thinks the whole thing is worth saving…_

He could see Jaune and Nora attempting to catch Harriet as she raced around the day’s obstacle course. She was laughing and dodging with ease, looping back and generally running rings around them.

_Don’t get cocky…_

“Pull!” Nora shouted. She leapt, flipping back and Jaune raised his shield. Nora’s feet hit the shield for a split second then she fired off a round, launching forward. Harriet’s eyes widened as she saw Ren’s foot emerge from the stack in front of her. She kicked out to dodge around him and Nora fell from the sky, whirling Magnhild over her head and intercepting Harriet’s escape route. With her ass. “Sorry for dropping in!” she cackled, as Harriet groaned into the floor.

Qrow grinned. Perhaps not the most subtle technique but when Nora flattened you, you stayed flat. 

“Things are certainly a lot more fun with all of you around,” a voice said behind him.

Qrow turned slowly to see Clover leaning in the doorway, taking in the shenanigans.

“Someone has to show you how to loosen up,” Qrow smiled.

“I think I’m pretty limber,” Clover raised an eyebrow.

_Oh Boy Scout, you think you can play this game with me? You think you can play this game and win?_

“You do, huh?” Qrow grinned, “Cause I was feeling a little stiff myself.”

Qrow sunk slowly down into full splits and then leaned forwards, stretching out his hamstrings. Then he put his palms down on the floor in front of him and pushed off, rising into a handstand and very slowly closing his legs. Flipping effortlessly back onto his feet he gave Clover a wink.

He circled his wrists and shook his hands out, “Better.”

Clover blinked.

“Morning!” Elm sauntered in, punching Clover on the shoulder. When he didn’t respond, her gaze flicked to Qrow and back, “Someone needs to get more sleep I think,” she grinned. Vine coughed behind her and shook his head.

“So!” Elm enthused, flexing her biceps, “A full day of training! I hope you’re all ready for an Ederne education!”

“I’m ready!” Ruby shouted from across the room.

“THUNDER THIGHS!!!” Nora shouted, putting Magnhild across her shoulders and striking a mini-me pose next to her idol.

“Ah, you are very cute,” Elm laughed, thumping Nora on the back.

“I’M ADORABLE!” Nora shouted, waving the hammer menacingly.

By the door, Clover finally rebooted, “So… let’s start with a little two on two to warm up. You can begin with someone you’re comfortable with and then we can mix it up as we go.”

“Oh hello!” Elm laughed, “I didn’t notice you there so quiet for no reason.”

Qrow tried not to chuckle as Clover walked straight past both of them, “Alright! Pair up,” he shouted out into the room.

Blake turned to Qrow, “Are you going to join us?”

Qrow blinked, “Me?”

“You and Clover?” Blake said, her expression innocently blank.

“I don’t know,” Qrow shrugged, “I guess we could have a few rounds. Hey, Lucky Charm,” he called to Clover’s fast-retreating figure, “Want to pair up?”

Clover turned looking a little baffled, “Ok… why not?”

“I was thinking maybe… an exhibition match?” Blake said, her eyes sparking.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s necessary,” Clover said, waving a muscled arm in dismissal, “You’ve all been improving steadily.”

“Wait, are you turning down a chance to show off?” Qrow asked, suppressing a grin, “Or maybe you don’t want to find out what it’s like to be beaten by the best, hmmm?”

Clover’s brow twitched.

“Fighting words!” Yang called out, laughing.

Qrow tried to read Clover’s expression. Annoyed? Amused? Horny? Did it matter? “Alright then,” he shrugged, “I can understand if you don’t want your team to lose confidence in their leader… not good for team spirit and all that…”

Clover’s eyes narrowed. “You got a big mouth Branwen, you want to hope you have the skills to back it up,” he said.

_He bites! Well this just got interesting._

“Why don’t you come on over and find out?” Qrow retorted.

Clover gave him a look that positively smouldered and slowly unhooked Kingfisher from his belt.

Behind him Blake let out a little squeak.

“You ok there?” Qrow asked her.

She just nodded furiously, both hands pressed to her face.

It didn’t take them long to clear the floor and James offered to referee. Clover took the high ground at the top of one of the columns but Qrow wasn’t bothered. It was always much more fun if he let the other person think they had the upper hand. Let them make a few mistakes…

It had been a long time since he’d seriously sparred; now he thought about it. And it was something he _liked._ Something he was _good at._

He pulled Harbinger from his back and looked up into those clear teal eyes. Clover’s expression was carefully controlled but his eyes sparkled.

_I think he might just be enjoying this as much as I am…_

“Ready when you are,” Clover said, flicking Kingfisher back and forth.

“Alright,” James’s voice floated down from the viewing room, “Let’s keep it clean. Best of three. No full contact. This is not an arena and I just got it fixed after the last time.”

Elm had the decency to cringe apologetically. Vine actually smiled.

“Hear that? No full co..” Qrow started but a metal hook was suddenly hurtling towards his face. He flipped backwards, letting it sail over him then grabbed the line with one hand as he sprung back onto his feet.

_Not playing around, huh?_

A grin spread over his face.

Qrow yanked on the line and Clover leapt off the tower and hurtled towards him feet first. He flicked Kingfisher, making a loop and sending it flying up the fishing line, trying to snare Qrow’s arm. Qrow flipped again, using Harbinger as a fifth limb to catapult into open space. He had to let the line go to avoid being snared. _Not bad, Lucky Charm, not bad._

Qrow hit the wall and ran up the sheer surface, pushing off with perhaps a little more flair than was strictly necessary. He heard the hook whistle in the air behind him and twisted once, deflecting it with the flat of his blade. He flicked a switch and Harbinger burst into scythe mode, he swung her and hooked around a pillar with Clover close behind. _Nearly… just a little closer…_

They touched down on the top of one of the large blocks and he felt Clover gaining. The glinting hook sang out in the air again and nearly grazed his cheek. Using Harbinger as a counter weight he pivoted fast on one foot and used the other to kick off Clover’s chest, flipping once in the air and landing behind him. Clover sent an elbow hurtling back but Qrow saw it coming. He dropped to one knee and Clover’s elbow sailed over him, then he surged up and landed a clean uppercut on that solid jaw.

“Ok break,” James’s voice called out, “One point to Qrow.”

Clover opened his mouth and rubbed his chin, “Yeah I felt that.”

Qrow tried not to shake his hand where his knuckles throbbed. _I felt it too._

They circled each other slowly. Qrow flicked a switch and returned Harbinger to sword form.

“Your jaw ok?” Qrow teased.

“Fine thank you,” Clover replied.

“How about your dignity?” the red eyes twinkled.

“When you’re ready gentlemen,” James said.

This time they met face to face.

Clover began spinning Kingfisher in a lazy turn, his eyes focussed.

“That really the best you got, Solider Boy?” Qrow asked, spinning Harbinger in reply.

Clover smirked, “That mouth, Branwen… it’s going to get you in trouble one day…”

As one, they leapt and the room echoed with the sound of metal on metal. A series of high strikes and Qrow nearly got under Clover’s guard. The Captain reversed his grip and Qrow only just managed to get Harbinger up before the strong backhander sent him spinning. He kicked off a wall and sailed right on back for more.

A series of spinning back kicks punctuated with Harbinger’s hard steel kept the Ace Op on his toes. After a particularly nasty combination, Qrow popped off a few shots, forcing Clover to dodge. He used the opening to aim a solid snap kick at his chest. Clover blocked but Qrow managed to grab a fistful of his uniform. He grinned. You didn’t spend twenty years swinging a chunk of metal like Harbinger around one-handed without it having a few side benefits. He twisted away, sunk his knee again and used the rolling momentum to heft Clover over his shoulder. He chuckled as the Captain disappeared from sight over the side of the block.

A split second of gloating was all it took. The hook snaked in the air behind him and he felt the air shift. Leaping away, he cartwheeled straight into Clover’s chest. _Sneaky._ A series of hard strikes and the line which Clover had let out closed around his ankle. As Qrow glanced down Kingfisher flashed, the butt of the staff copping him right in the solar plexus.

With a scowl he flipped back and landed on his feet waiting for the call.

“Break!” James called out, “One to Captain Ebi.”

“Little slow there…” Clover grinned.

“Thought you’d be used to it by now,” Qrow shot back, a little winded.  
  
They were both breathing heavy and Qrow could still feel the imprint of Kingfisher in his chest. The way Clover was looking at him, he was so _fired up_. It was… hot. _Very hot._

“Alright gentlemen,” James’s voice called down, “Next point wins so make it count.”

Qrow gave him both barrels straight up. Clover dodged elegantly and leapt forward. Once more the room echoed with the song of steel. Clover took the offensive this time, three hard strikes and a pivot keeping Qrow moving. He deflected with Harbinger and Clover pushed back, their gaze meeting across their crossed weapons.

“Had enough, Lucky Charm?” Qrow growled.

“I’m just working up an appetite,” Clover grinned.

Qrow swept his foot out and Clover leapt away, flipping high and sending his line snaking through the air. Qrow jumped forward, the hook sailing harmlessly over his shoulder. For a second they were face to face in the air. Qrow thought he saw the tiniest hint of a smile as their feet came together and they both pushed off to flip back to standing. A flash of metal and the hook returned, Clover pulling on the line to swing it in a wide arc. Qrow leapt and he heard the metal catch behind him. Next thing he knew, there were big boots hurtling towards his face. He dropped, sliding on his knees as Clover sailed over him. He grabbed the tails of Clover’s top but the Ace Op was wise to him now. He used Qrow’s grip as a counterweight to change his direction in the air. His body was too close for Qrow to get in a real swing with Harbinger so he gave Clover his best roundhouse. Clover deflected with his forearm and Qrow shifted his stance, ready for a little hand to hand.

“Yeah! Kick his ass Uncle Qrow!” Ruby shouted.

“Yeah Branwen! Kick his bouncy butt!” Elm shouted.

Clover turned briefly, probably to shoot Elm a dirty look.

A gentleman would not have taken advantage of this momentary lapse in concentration.

Qrow Branwen was no gentleman.

Before Clover could even register the movement, Qrow had kicked his legs out from under him and he was falling backwards. Spinning on his hands, Qrow knocked out the arm Clover threw out to save himself too. Clover tumbled, rolled twice and a hand grabbed him on the wrist as he teetered over the edge of the stack.

Qrow gave him a wink and let go.

Clover flipped once in the air and landed on his feet, shaking his head.

_Qrow Branwen._

_You absolute brat._

“Alright down there, Lucky Charm?” Qrow called out in his cockiest drawl.

He swore he could hear Clover roll his eyes.

“Last point to Qrow. Good match, gentlemen. As you were,” James said to a background of excited screaming.

Qrow leapt off the block and landed next to Clover. They were behind the main stack so, despite the cameras, they could at least have a word or two before everyone poured down to join them.

“Thanks that was…” Clover looked at him, his eyes blazing, “uhhh…”

“Sexy, right?”

“ _So_ fucking sexy,” he breathed.

“You _swear?_ Since when? Wait, am I a bad influence on you?” Qrow asked hopefully.

“I save it up for when I need it,” Clover said, “And right now, _I need it_.”  
  


They stood for a minute, still breathing fast.

“How the hell am I meant to concentrate after that?” Qrow grumbled.

“Don’t look at me, this was your idea. I don’t need any more temptation in my life, thank you.”

Qrow grinned, “Yeah, I guess it was. Bad idea. Terrible idea.”

  
“So… do you want to maybe meet up afte..”  
  
“Yes,” Qrow said cutting him off.

Clover laughed, “How about I take you for a ride…?”

_Oh no no no… not now… not when I feel like this…_

Clover saw his face flush and smiled, “On the _bike_ …?”

_No no no no no…_

“Yes,” Qrow squeaked.

“Meet outside the Hanger Bay in Mantle? Eight?”

Qrow was reduced to just nodding at this point.

“Good,” Clover said, “Now I am going to go and have the longest cold shower of my life.”

\---xxx---


	8. No Chance, Wild Child. Safety First.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow finally gets the ride of his life. And (completely unrelated of course) Clover is finally invited to stay the night…
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains explicit content and is for adults only. I'd give it a level 1- pretty risqué

\---xxx---

The longest cold shower of Clover’s life did precisely jack shit to relieve his agony.

As soon as he was back in the training room he could feel his body heating up. It was all he could do not to call it a day and just lock Qrow in the equipment cupboard.

When the longest day of his life was _finally_ over, he went to his room. He threw himself on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

_Don’t screw this up._

He tried to distract himself…. To focus on the mundane.

_I’d better go get my bike from storage, make sure she’s running smoothly… grab a quick bite to eat, nothing heavy. Have to have a shower, shave…_

But in the background, his mind was screaming and it was screaming one thing and one thing only.

_This could be it. This could be Qrow’s first time._

He let out a breath that seemed to go on forever.

_Stop it. Don’t get too excited. You’ve barely even kissed! You can’t go from gentle making out to a full feature porn film in one night. And even if you can, you_ shouldn’t _… it’s his first time! It has to be special!_

He pulled out his scroll and called the storage place. There would be no trouble with him grabbing the bike after dinner. One less thing to worry about.

_But he does like bikes a lot… And the look in his eyes when you were sparring… he just about cut the pants right off you… What if he jumps your bones? You really going to turn that down?!_

_I can see it now. Oh Qrow, please get off me and put your clothes back on. I just feel like you deserve more than this. Also, I love you._

_Yep. That’s a great plan._

Clover groaned and put his head in his hands.

_Don’t screw this up! You can’t ruin the chance for a real long term relationship just for the sake of getting laid a little sooner._

_Even if it is Qrow…_

_Even if he’s never had a man before…_

He thought of how Qrow’s lips had moved when they said _never_ and swallowed hard.

_Don’t screw this up!_

He groaned in frustration.

_Come on, you can do this._

_Just be patient. Play the long game._

_It’s going to happen. It doesn’t have to happen tonight._

_You’re a patient man. You’ll survive._

Clover sighed and finally acknowledged the lust which ravaged his body. Every part of him was lit up, so sensitive and hyper aware… every part of him cried out for the touch of a certain sultry huntsman with a smart mouth and a lithe, firm body which threw him five metres like he was a twig.

_Oh Qrow…_

_I swear…_

_I am going to give you the best dick of my life._

\---xxx---

Qrow sat perched on a low wall outside the Hanger Bay. The hustle and bustle of the military zone behind him was in stark contrast to the hush of Mantle’s streets. The sun had set and the last light shimmered behind the mountain range to the west, as the stars came out one by one. He was a little nervous but mostly excited. After the sparring match, his blood had run _hot_. The training day went well but he and Clover could barely look at each other. It would have been funny if he wasn’t so excruciatingly, agonisingly horny.

He twiddled the rings on his fingers and waited for the sound of a bike coming up the avenue. A little thrill of adrenaline tripped around his body making his skin tingle. It wasn’t the _bike_ that did it to him as such… it was the whole _thing_. A big strong guy wearing leather, a gleaming thrumming machine between his legs, the rush of danger opening up the throttle...

It was a bit like flying; the rush of air and the taste of freedom.

He could ride a bike himself but sharing one was much better. He’d had a couple of very sexy moments through the years when he’d had to hitch a ride with an unsuspecting crush for one reason or another. Wrapping his thighs around Ash was still one of the best memories of his academy days.

He was dressed for it this time too. He’d finally found a tailor in Atlas and managed to get a new outfit made. Something a little more his style. Based off his old threads, he now wore black pants, a dark red button-up and a black tail coat with a series of crossed chains fastening it. Whorls of brocade at the cuffs gave it a little texture and it also had a dark red cape, suitably distressed. Nothing like riding too fast with a cape streaming out behind you, whipping in the wind.

He heard the throaty sound of a big motor in the distance and quickly ran through his mental plan. _No matter how hot he looks, don’t fall apart. All you have to do is get on the damn bike and then you can drool and groan to your heart’s content._

The bike rounded the corner; big and black as expected. Maybe a 550? Nothing too huge… it was impossible to play on a big road bike. It would certainly be big enough to be comfortable. Well, as long as he held Clover nice and tight, pressing himself into that firm, bouncy…

_No no no just get on the bike first!_

He jumped off the wall and fidgeted, nerves fluttering in his chest. The bike pulled up in front of him, so loud that his whole body throbbed with the sound. Clover cut the engine and popped the kick stand, leaning the bike and swinging one muscled leg over. Black helmet, black jeans, black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. He certainly looked the part. Qrow tried very hard to stay focussed. _Just get on the damn bike,_ he told himself for the hundredth time.

Clover’s fingers undid a strap and he pulled the helmet from his head, hair falling messily onto his forehead. He swept it back with one hand and gave Qrow an absolutely beaming smile.

_You did that on purpose you sexy asshole._

“Hey Wild Child, ready for a ride?” he asked.

Qrow stared at the messy bangs and slapped himself mentally a few times. “You bet your sweet ass I am.”

Clover’s brows shot up an inch then he smirked and strolled over. He stood just close enough for Qrow to feel his body heat. “Sweet ass hmmm?”

Qrow looked into his eyes, struggling a little with the whole breathing thing. “Just an observation,” he said, striving like mad to sound nonchalant.

Clover leaned forward, “Well, while we’re on the topic then…” he closed a hand around Qrow’s waist, breathing the words into his ear, “I have been thinking about that handstand _all day_ … your legs Qrow… they are _incredible_.”

Qrow didn’t trust his voice so he let his body talk. A few teasing kisses, then he tilted his head back and just succumbed, letting Clover suck and bite his lips as he concentrated on not moaning out loud.

Clover’s arm still clasped his waist, gentle but firm, but the fingers which found his hip gripped tight. Between frantic kisses, Clover whispered his name with a lustful growl and pulled their bodies just a little closer. Qrow breathed the scent of cologne and leather and melted into the heated embrace.

_I love the way he says my name…_

Slowly it dawned on Qrow that he was going to have to be the voice of reason if they were ever going to get moving. Lover boy was absolutely not going anywhere of his own accord, if his grip on Qrow’s lips was anything to go by. Qrow was already using just about every ounce of willpower he had not to just grab that _amazing_ ass. By some superhuman feat, he somehow managed to step away.

“A little focus, Cloves,” he huffed, still breathless, “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

Clover gave him a look that was so raw and hungry that he nearly cancelled the whole thing in favour of just fucking on the footpath.

_Focus! There will be plenty of time for all that. Just. Get. On. The. Damn. Bike._

Clover gave him one last smouldering look and strode back to the bike, opening a compartment and pulling out a red helmet. Wordlessly, and with eyes blazing with intent, he walked back and held it out to Qrow.

“Do I have to wear a helmet?” Qrow asked, dismayed.  
  


Specialist Operative Officer I-am-the-law Ebi cocked a stern brow. “Of course you do! It’s _the law_.”

Qrow turned on just a hint of the charm, “It’s only a little way. Come on! I like the wind in my hair.”

“No chance, Wild Child. Safety first.”

Qrow narrowed his flaming scarlet eyes. Lesser men might have perished. Clover held his gaze.

Finally Qrow rolled his eyes, “You used to be much more fun.”

“Yes. Yes, I did,” Clover nodded, holding out the helmet.

“I’d hoped that we could have a little reckless joy here… you’re not going to disappoint me are you?” Qrow asked, smirking.

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” Clover promised, about everything.

“Good,” Qrow grinned, the little bit of banter giving him the mental space to think with his brain for a change. He accepted the helmet. Clover strolled back and put his on. Qrow could see the suppressed tension in every tiny movement Clover made.

_He’s even more wound up than when we were sparring…_ Qrow realised, the thought making him a little nervous and very, very excited.

Clover straddled the bike and Qrow took a minute to just soak up the view.

_Fucking hell he is hot. I am going to eat that man alive when we get back…_

Clover flipped his visor up, “Coming?” he asked, smiling at what must have been a pretty obvious ‘fuck me’ face.

“Yeah, yeah…” Qrow swallowed and put the helmet on. He swept a long leg up over the bike and perched expertly, then moved forward until he had that muscled back firmly between his legs.

He squeezed his strong thighs tight and heard Clover “hmmm” happily. He wrapped his arms around Clover’s waist and leant forward until his body was pressed flush against warm leather. Clover turned the motor over and a powerful vibration thrummed up between his legs. He expected to feel proud for actually making it onto the damn bike but with Clover’s ass firmly pressing into him, suddenly the whole bike thing seemed a lot less important than getting this man home and out of his clothes as soon as humanly possible.

They rode at a sensible speed through the streets of Mantle, Qrow trying his best not to get too carried away. It wasn’t easy. The engine thrumming under his ass and feeling of Clover’s body in his arms… between his thighs… was firing him up like crazy.

They passed the checkpoint at the main gate with no hassle. One of the soldiers commented that it was a good night for romance and gave Clover a particularly meaningful look. _Gay Icon indeed,_ Qrow smirked.

Once they’d left the safety of the wall, Clover opened her up a little and Qrow let himself get lost in the sensation. The vibration of the motor, the heat of Clover’s back, the wind whistling past him and his cape streaming out behind him like a banner.

The tundra stretched out into the fading light in every direction. It felt like they were alone in the world. He put his head on Clover’s shoulder and just memorised the feeling. Horny. Happy. Free.

He squeezed his thighs to try to urge Clover to go faster but he stayed at a reasonably sensible pace. Finally after Qrow crushed him with his knees, he slowed down and pulled over, turning around and flipping his visor up.

“Yes?” he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Qrow flipped his visor too, “Think you can go a little faster? Some of us like a bit of a rush.”

“I bet they do,” Clover’s brows twitched.

“Come on! I want to go so fast it scares me…” Qrow said, about everything.

Clover took a deep breath but his voice was stern and steady, “Qrow, I can’t go that fast. These tyres were made for snow but it is still really slippery out here. They don’t grit the roads very often…”

“Come on… There can’t be speed restrictions this far out,” Qrow urged, feeling Clover between his legs… _come on Soldier Boy… give me a little thrill…_

“It’s not safe on the ice,” Clover frowned.

“I’m sure you’re a good rider,” Qrow insisted.

“I do ok,” Clover admitted reluctantly, “It’s still reckless though. I just don’t feel like I can justify it.”

“Come on…” Qrow asked, “please…”

He saw Clover visibly weaken.

_Oh this is going to be way too easy._

“Please Officer, just this once…” he blinked long lashes slowly, utterly shameless in his lust.

Clover just about folded in half, “ _Qrow_ …” he whispered urgently.

“ _Please_ ,” Qrow huffed.

“Oh gods,” Clover said, taking a deep breath. “How fast do you want to go, babe?”

“ _That’s_ more like it. I meant it… so fast it scares me.”

“Alright,” Clover shook his head, “then _hold on_.”

Clover was a man of his word. As soon as they hit the straight he opened up the throttle and let her go. They went faster than Qrow had expected, his grip tightening as the wind whipped his cape into a frenzy. They took a corner and Qrow’s heart leapt in his chest…

_We’re going too fast… he won’t make it around…_

But Clover corrected and the bike wobbled, slipping on the icy road before surging off again. Clover took one hand off the handlebars and flicked his badge, then pumped his fist in the air. At first Qrow was baffled but then he remembered Elm making the same gesture… the popping open of an umbrella… _Lucky you, huh?_

Clover grabbed the bike again and leaned forward.

_He’s not going to…_

Clover threw his weight back and hefted the bike onto one wheel. Qrow’s heart all but stopped as he hung on for dear life. The rear tyre wobbled and skipped but somehow Clover kept it up.

_Holy crap… he’s a hell of a rider…_

Qrow felt his heart hammering in his chest, as the bike came down and hit the road again. The walls of Mantle were now looming large in their sights. Clover pulled over by the front gate and stepped off the bike. He held out a hand, which was good because Qrow’s legs had just about stopped working. He wobbled and Clover caught him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Clover flicked his visor up and smiled, “Fast enough for you? Or you want to go again?”

Qrow pulled off his helmet, fingers still stiff from gripping Clover’s waist so tight. “You are a reckless, irresponsible man,” he said, trying not to grin and failing.

Clover looked at him with those clear teal eyes burning, “You bring out the worst in me,” he said. He lifted the helmet from his head and dropped it thoughtlessly, tilting Qrow’s jaw for a desperate kiss. Qrow grabbed his belt with both hands and pulled him in, searching his mouth, biting his lips… a loud whistle and some scattered applause from the gantry above them cut them off.

“Yeah, Captain!” one of the guards called out to a smattering of laughter.

Clover pulled away, shaking his head, “Sorry…” he said, rolling his eyes. Another of the men called out, “Wow that bike works every time, hey?”

“ _Every_ time?” Qrow teased.

“Shut it Des,” Clover called out, not breaking eye contact.

“Yes, Sir!” the voice called out to more laughter.

“Well…” Clover sighed, “Now the moment has been well and truly ruined, should we head back?”

“Yeah I guess so,” Qrow laughed, putting his helmet back on dutifully.

They rode through the gate to a standing ovation peppered with cat calls and wolf whistles. They arrived back at the hanger without any fuss. Clover had arranged for the bike to be stored there overnight so there was no need to take it back to wherever he kept it.

The transport ride back was quiet, the two of them locked in smouldering eye contact on different sides of the ship while the pilot chatted idly about the weather. Clover gave him a wink when she asked if they’d had a good night but apart from that, it was an extremely uneventful trip.

As they ascended the steps of the military barracks, Qrow’s nerves started to return.

_I feel like a damn teenager…_

The thought made him laugh as he remembered that he’d spent the time after dinner cleaning his room.

“What’s so funny?” Clover asked, his hand finding Qrow’s.

“I didn’t really believe the whole academy rebel shtick until now,” Qrow dodged, “I think my heart actually stopped for a minute there…”

Clover’s voice was heavy with intent, his fingers gripping Qrow’s tight, “I tried to warn you that you drive me wild.”

“So…” Qrow said, stopping in the empty hall.

“So…?” the teal eyes turned to him, waiting.

“Uhhh… you want coffee or something?” Qrow huffed, looking away.

Clover smirked, “I am quite partial to a bit of something…”

They reached Qrow’s door and he entered the code after two unsuccessful attempts. He looked up to see Clover leaning on the wall smiling.

“What?” he growled, embarrassed.

“You're just really cute when you're flustered.”  
  


“I’m not flustered!” Qrow snapped, shoving the door. Clover just smiled.

Qrow’s room was standard issue. All greys and blues with a feature window which now displayed the lights in the courtyard below, and beyond it, the faint glow that was Mantle beneath. Qrow had tried to do what he could to make the room more homely. A handful of books and a plant he’d managed to rescue from James’s office, where it was slowly dying of neglect. It didn’t make much difference though. It still looked like every other single room in the place.

Qrow flicked on a lamp and turned the heating up. His heart was fluttering in his chest. He flicked the switch for the kettle, knowing that no one was going to be drinking coffee. He wasn’t even sure if he could bear to turn around. He knew Clover would be there, waiting by the door, his smile easy and his eyes full of fire.

“I see you rescued that poor fern,” Clover said.

Qrow finally got up the courage to turn. Clover was stroking the leaves of the plant on his coffee table idly, a little smile playing on his lips.

“Place was too damn sterile,” Qrow grumbled, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure what to do.

Clover stood in front of him and took his hand. He didn’t speak, he just stroked Qrow’s fingers, turning his hand over and letting his gloved fingers circle lightly in Qrow’s palm. Slowly he pulled the hand to his lips and kissed Qrow’s palm. As he did it he made eye contact, watching intently as he turned the hand and kissed it again.

“Was this the sort of something you had in mind?” Clover asked, then he slowly took one of Qrow’s fingers into his mouth and sucked it gently, lips closing over then slowly pulling back. Qrow’s mind went blank as Clover took the next finger deep into his mouth, his tongue swirling slowly as he pulled away.

Qrow could feel the heat of Clover’s mouth and the warmth seemed to surge from his fingers up his arm and spread to the rest of his body. His toes were not the only things that tingled.

“Kiss me,” Qrow whispered.

Clover kissed the tips of every finger in turn, then he drew Qrow’s arms around his waist. He looked deep into Qrow’s eyes and smiled, then leaned in, their lips lightly brushing together. Qrow tried to pull him in for a deeper kiss but Clover leaned back, grinning,

“I want to taste you a little first…”

He kissed Qrow’s lips gently, then started to suck his bottom lip. A little playful nip had Qrow reaching up and grabbing Clover’s collar with both hands. Clover dodged away again and chuckled. Qrow let out a growl that was part lust and part annoyance. Clover nuzzled his neck, hot breaths making Qrow shiver. He put one hand under Clover’s chin and forced his head up, “Kiss me or regret it.”

“That sounds intriguing… maybe I sh…”

Qrow pulled his collar and shut him up. Clover let Qrow take the kiss further, let himself be pulled aggressively in to a hungry mouth. “Hmmm,” he hummed breathlessly, leaning over and wrapping Qrow up in his arms.

Qrow could feel the desperate heat pooling in his groin; their bodies were pressed too close, too completely intertwined... He turned into Clover’s embrace and his breath hitched as his hip grazed Clover’s body. He could feel a solid length pressing in to him. Clover’s cock. Unmistakeably large and absolutely ready to go. Qrow’s body responded to the thought and his hands found Clover’s belt, pulling them together. Clover huffed as they struggled briefly for more friction, he tilted Qrow’s jaw and left a trail of hot, breathy kisses down his throat.

Clover’s hands closed on his ass and gripped hard, “Qrow…” he moaned, claiming Qrow’s neck. Qrow turned his body to angle them together, letting his head fall back as he gave in to the delicious sensation of the two of them grinding together. Clover’s fevered kisses turned to love bites and his hands moved to pick Qrow up.

“Qrow…” Clover whispered against his skin “I…” then he pulled away. Qrow’s fingers tightened on his belt, pure sexual instinct screaming at him to not let go. “I…” Clover said again, teal eyes meeting Qrow’s. “Maybe I should go…?”

Qrow’s brain caught up with his body and he flinched away. Clover felt his hesitation and stepped back and two uncomfortable inches of cold air opened between them.

_I don’t want him to go… but…_

All those damn _words_ , all the stress, all the anxiety which had swirled around in his head for so long bubbled up inside him like a king tide.

“Clover…” he whispered. He couldn’t even bear to look the man in the eyes.

“Tell me, Qrow…” A hand reached out and lifted Qrow’s chin but he wasn’t ready to meet that gaze. “Just tell me what you want. It’s that simple. You don’t need to be nervous…”

“I’m not nervous!” Qrow snapped. Clover pulled his hand away as if it had been burnt.

"I'm sorry..."

With a little shock at what he’d done, Qrow finally looked into his eyes. Clover’s lips were red with lust and kisses but his expression was all gentle concern.

“You know I’d never do anything you didn’t want, hey?”

Qrow shrugged a little, completely unsure how to respond.

Clover’s voice took a harder edge, “I would _never_. You can trust me. But you don’t have to until you’re ready. You can take all the time in the world,” and he held up his two gloved hands and smiled.

“I…” Qrow started, then stopped.

“We’ve got time. So much time, ok?” 

Qrow just nodded, feeling immature. Awkward.

“Hey… don’t look like that. I had the best time today. I… really like spending time with you, even when I’m getting my ass kicked,” Clover smiled, “It’s the highlight of my day. Of my week. Of everything…”

Qrow was a little startled by the change in tone.

_Highlight of my everything…_

“Uhhh… I don’t know if this is the time to bring it up but…” Clover started, rubbing the back of his neck.

Qrow just nodded again, not trusting his voice at all.

“Uhhh…” Clover’s eyes flicked up and a hint of a blush darkened his tan skin.

_Oh no, he blushes…_

Qrow swallowed, hard.

“Ummm…” Clover tried again.

Qrow coughed, “Spit it out, I’m dying here,” he grumbled.

_HE BLUSHES_

Clover laughed awkwardly, “Uh, maybe as far as uh… sexual stuff goes… you could… lead?”

_I could what!?_

_Is he saying I should be…_

_THE TOP!?_

Qrow’s eyebrows hit the roof then pinged around the room for a little while before finally settling back on his forehead.

“Ah…” Qrow squeaked.

“Aha…” Clover continued, sounding more awkward than Qrow, which was quite frankly some kind of miracle, “Like I won’t do anything unless you do it first? Or you tell me what to do maybe? You know… then you can decide… what you want…?”

Qrow was incredibly relieved for a second and then he let the words settle over him.

_Let… me lead?_

_I can decide what we do…_

“I…” Qrow started, before he was sure where he wanted that sentence to go.

“But I’m really happy waiting! I really enjoy just hanging out with you!” Clover said, way too quickly, “Uhhh… I’ll go back to my room now but I just wanted you to think about that. Think if it might… work for you… just so you know I won’t…” he looked down into Qrow’s eyes, his smile almost apologetic.

“I know you won’t…” Qrow said, with just a hint of a smile, “I’d kick your ass, remember?”

A little bit of familiar mischief twinkled in his eyes, “Sure you would. So… goodnight Spitfire…” Clover smiled back, holding his arms open to show that he was inviting contact but not demanding it.

Qrow took a breath he’d desperately needed. He drew the cold air deep into his lungs and focussed on his body. He just let his mind wander, scanning what he felt.

And his body was _angry._

_Where did he go!?_ It screamed. _You had him right here! I want him!_

Qrow’s lips turned up in a little lopsided grin as he realised he was still hard.

_I could say goodnight._

_It would be so easy to say goodnight and just let him walk away._

Clover raised his hand in his trademark salute, “Thanks for tonight. It was great. As always,” he smiled as he turned away.

“Clover…” he said, so quiet he swore he didn’t even make a noise.

Clover stopped but he didn’t turn around, “Yes?”

Qrow took two steps and wrapped his arms around Clover’s waist holding him tightly from behind. “Can you stay?”

Qrow felt Clover’s whole body quiver with suppressed tension. He turned his head to speak to Qrow over his shoulder, “Yes. If you want me to.”

Clover turned slowly and wrapped his arms around Qrow’s shoulders. He peered deep into Qrow’s eyes as if searching for something. “Do you _really_ want me to?”  
  


Qrow brought his hips forward and made sure Clover felt exactly how much he wanted this. “What do you think?” he asked, a nervous rush of adrenaline tripping giddily around his body.

“Hmmm _Qrow_ …” Clover moved closer and pressed him back just a little firmer.

Qrow’s whole body shouted _YES._

So he stepped back, out of Clover’s arms… revelling just a little in the sudden loss in those beautiful eyes. Then he turned around, feeling those same eyes pressing heavily on him. Waiting for a sign.

Qrow slowly took off his jacket and threw it on the couch.

“Well?” he said, toying with the top button of his shirt, “Do you want me or not?”

\---xxx---


	9. When You're Done Torturing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated writer attempts to get horny gays to focus on the plot for five minutes in between getting it on. Fails. 
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains explicit content and is for adults only. I'd give it a level 3 - "hot damn". Yeah, we skipped a level. This is… very explicit… so if you’re not keen, scroll to the end then go up slowly until you hit a page break ;)

\---xxx---

“What are you waiting for?” Qrow asked.

“You…” Clover said, his voice low.

Qrow let his hands fall slowly and his breath hitched a little. He had never seen Clover look so intense. There was a suppressed energy in the way he stood. All focus. Control. Like the moment of calm before the storm.

“Me?” he asked, somehow summoning a flirty grin.

“You have to tell me what to do,” Clover said, measuring out his words with the same restraint. “I won’t do _anything_ unless you tell me.”

“Really?” Qrow asked.

“ _Really_.”

“So if I decided to…” Qrow approached, cautious… curious. Clover’s t-shirt was soft and warm under his hands as he pulled the fabric out from the belt.

Clover stood perfectly still.

Qrow smiled, “And what if I…” he lifted the fabric on Clover’s stomach just a little and snuck one hand up and under. His fingers traced over the ridges of muscle. Clover made a soft, lustful noise but didn’t move an inch.

_He’s not going to move._

Slowly, hesitantly, a wide smile spread across Qrow’s face.

He pushed the t-shirt higher, letting both hands slip under the fabric. Clover’s skin was so warm… he traced the lines of hard muscle, finally resting both palms on Clover’s pecs. Clover looked at him, his face a mask.

“Are you bored, Lucky Charm? Cause it’s a little insulting,” Qrow drawled.

“I’m… concentrating on being a gentleman,” Clover said, a little smile twitching his lips.

“Is it _so_ _hard?_ ” Qrow smirked, letting his long fingers circle one dark nipple.

“Qrow…” Clover breathed, “I will not answer that on the grounds that it may incriminate me…”

Qrow chuckled and moved closer, giving Clover just a taste of his lips.

_Alright then Soldier Boy, let’s see how disciplined you really are…_

Qrow stepped back again, loving the lustful eyes which followed his every move.

“I feel like the jacket’s done its duty. _Take it off_.”

Clover didn’t break eye contact but he slowly took the jacket off, holding it up in one hand and dropping it on the floor.

_Hmmmm I’m starting to enjoy this._

“What do you think, Cloves,” he said, his long fingers toying with his shirt buttons again, “should we take off your shirt first? Or mine?”

Clover bit his lip but said nothing.

“Yours then. _Off.”_

The red eyes blazing. The deep gravel in his voice.

Clover clung tight to every last shred of restraint which he had. This unbelievably sexy, teasing, _gorgeous_ , powerful man was ordering him to get undressed. With that voice. That _sultry voice._

Clover pulled the t-shirt up over his head, the muscles of his torso rippling as he raised his arms. He pulled the shirt free and threw it at Qrow’s head.

Qrow laughed and caught it then held it to his face, inhaling the scent. Then he threw it over his shoulder and gave himself the heady luxury of a little tour of his new toy.

_The body._

You could justify a _fucking statue._

Just enough definition to look dangerous. Chest full, shoulders wide and strong... and those _arms_ … Enough height to be a little intimidating, which Qrow had to admit he liked. This was not a body which was made in the gym. This was a body laced together by the trials and scars of battle. Machines could add bulk but there was something in the sinuous way he moved… a raw strength which came from power alone. It showed Clover for who he was; a hardened fighter. A man who was not to be messed with.

He was _magnificent_.

“ _Come here_ ,” Qrow commanded.

Clover walked up to him slowly, finally getting close enough to lean down and bump foreheads, “I’m here,” he breathed.

Qrow put one firm hand on Clover’s hip and claimed his lips. One taste made him want more and he drew Clover in, biting his lips with the same hunger which he saw reflected in those clear eyes. After so long feeling uncertain, there was a rush of bliss in just letting go… The smell of Clover’s skin was even better than the leather… something primal… something so masculine and raw. Qrow breathed deep and he could feel the blood rushing to his groin. There was something so _intoxicating_ about the heat of Clover’s body.

Qrow let his fingers trace the contours of muscle, blunt fingernails dragging on sensitive skin. His hands lingered where white lines marred the tanned expanse, the many scars told the stories which built this temple of pleasure. One in particular drew his attention, a long thin scar with a jagged edge that wrapped around his ribs and disappeared onto his back. Perhaps curving claws?

“Sabyr?” he asked, his fingertips tracing the line.

“Snowboarding,” Clover said.

Qrow laughed, “Of course.”

“Hit a tree…” Clover whispered, nuzzling Qrow’s neck with his nose but otherwise staying completely still.

Qrow lifted his chin and enjoyed the feeling of Clover’s hot breath on his throat.

“That doesn’t sound very lucky…”  
  
“Sometimes my luck runs out…” Clover breathed into his ear.

Qrow let one hand slip into Clover’s back pocket. He curled his fingers and sighed happily. That ass was _everything_ he wanted, firm and full, taut muscle springing back under his touch. “I think you’ll be lucky tonight…” their lips met in a deep kiss, the heat of Clover’s skin making his heart race.

_I can do whatever I want… and I think I want_ everything.

“Kiss me,” he said, “and don’t fuck around this time.”

Clover’s eyes never left his, the lust of a month of waiting channelled into his intense gaze. He lifted one hand to the back of Qrow’s head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Tongues searching, teeth gently nipping, they broke apart and then came back for more. Qrow rolled their hips together and revelled in the lustful growl that escaped Clover’s lips.

His other hand slid down Clover’s back, squeezing under his belt, below his waistband to cup the bare heat of that glorious ass. He hummed in satisfaction as Clover twitched his hips in reply, the sensation sending a little thrill of ecstasy running down Qrow’s spine.

_I want this body so much. I want to make it mine…_

Qrow kissed the strong jaw, tasting the salt on Clover’s skin. He trailed hot, lustful kisses down his neck, just breathing the man in. His fingers closed tight and he pulled Clover close, finally lifting one hand from that _glory_. His searching fingers found one hard nipple as he kissed slowly down. He pinched it lightly, then flicked over it with his tongue.

“Qrow… I..” Clover’s breathy moan cut off as Qrow took the nipple in his mouth and teased it with his teeth gently, sucking, kissing and desperate for more. He let his hand trail down slowly, making a path for hot lips to follow. He kissed the full pecs reverently, sinking to his knees one hot inch at a time. He let one hand clamp down on Clover’s hip and pulled him forward.

“Hmmmm…” Clover smiled, one hand in Qrow’s hair, “You can do whatever you want to me…”

“Anything I want?” Qrow asked, blowing cold air where his lips had left a little patch of damp.

  
Clover’s skin shivered under his breath and he dipped back for more kisses.

_I want to worship you… every piece of you…_

“Anything…” Clover breathed, “I’m _yours_.”

“ _Good_ ,” Qrow set his lips to the tanned expanse of Clover’s stomach for one last teasing kiss and leaned back.

They waited in silence, Qrow living for the lust he could feel rolling off Clover in waves.

“So…?” Clover asked.

“So…?” Qrow looked up and raised one saucy brow.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Clover groaned.

“I thought that was the point,” Qrow sassed, squeezing that glorious ass tight.

“Well, you just let me know when you’re done torturing me.”

“Oh Cloves…” Qrow said, looking up into those lust filled eyes, “I don’t know if I’m _ever_ going to be done torturing you.”

“I can wait,” Clover asserted.

“Can you?” Qrow asked, his long fingers meaningfully exploring his own chest, the same gesture that had stopped Clover so forcefully in his tracks at the briefing.

“I can try,” Clover said, his voice hitching as Qrow leaned closer, his hot breath lingering on sensitive skin.

“Mine… hmmm?” Qrow breathed.

“ _All yours_ …”

Qrow kissed Clover’s stomach and then let his sharp teeth mark the hot skin. With every bite, Clover’s hips swayed, his breathing heavy. Qrow revelled in the scent and enjoyed the desperate little huffs that escaped Clover’s lips as he claimed that body with his mouth. His fingers reached Clover’s belt and he glanced down at the fabric of his jeans, stretched, straining… he took a mouthful of perfect muscle and let his hand brush over that solid mound.

“Hmmmm,” Clover moaned as Qrow’s fingers tightened on his ass.

Qrow moved his hand a little, looking up at Clover’s face. His eyes were closed, head tipped back…

_You are so fucking beautiful._

The taste of Clover’s skin beneath his lips, the heat of him, the smell of sex… Qrow could feel his whole body aching… so ready… he closed his hand and pressed that solid length. It felt _good_. He flicked over the tip with his thumb then rubbed up firmly, watching Clover’s eyelids flutter.

“You like that?” he whispered.

Clover’s eyes opened and he pushed back into Qrow’s hand, fire blazing in his eyes.

“No comeback, hmmm?” Qrow teased.

“I’m on my best behaviour,” Clover huffed.

“And what are you going to do if _I’m not_?” Qrow stood slowly, sliding one hand between them and massaging that tantalising length.

“Nothing,” Clover said, his hands twitching with the effort of keeping them still, “Not unless you tell me.”

Clover was so hard under his hands, he could feel the ridge of his cock as he ground harder. Qrow could smell the heat of it and his own was crying out for attention.

_I can’t wait any longer…_

Qrow leaned over, pressing their bodies so close he could just about taste it, “Touch me…” he whispered.

“ _Qrow_ …” Clover’s hands closed on his ass and lifted him off his feet. Clover buried his head in Qrow’s neck, devouring him with fevered kisses, “I want you… so much…”

Qrow wrapped his legs around Clover’s hips and the ache between his legs became a fire. “I want it too…” he breathed, “I want _you_ …”

“Fuck… Qrow… if you want to stop me… stop me now…”

“Take me to bed,” Qrow huffed in his ear.

Clover carried him effortlessly, then put him down next to his bed. Clover peered into those scarlet eyes and stroked his cheek, his caress soft, “You know you don’t have t..”

“ _Shut up and undress me_ ,” Qrow ordered.

Clover gave a wicked smile, then put one flat hand on Qrow’s chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Almost before his body hit the mattress, Clover’s mouth closed over his and they kissed frantically, as strong fingers worked to free him from his shirt. Clover broke away to trail desperate kisses, lower and lower as he tugged the buttons undone. He pulled Qrow up and they wrestled with the fabric together, finally throwing the offending garment aside.

Clover tore his gloves off and finally the hot mouth returned. Qrow let his head fall back on the pillow as Clover lavished his chest with passionate love bites. Clover’s tongue rasped over his nipple and Qrow gasped, his hands tangled in brown hair, urging him on. The heat of the mouth on his skin had him thrusting his hips and Clover’s hands were at his waist, brushing over the straining fabric. “Clover…” Qrow moaned, his whole body alight with need. Clover’s hands moved and he kissed Qrow’s stomach. With every inch the warm lips moved down, Qrow could feel the fire building… consuming him.

_Touch me… come on…_

Qrow was giddy with desire. Where were those hands that were bringing him so close to ecstasy? He half sat up, ready to demand the return of those amazing fingers… Then finally the hands were back, stroking him lightly, teasing him... He growled in frustration and undid the button on his pants. Firm hands clasped on his, stopping him.

“Wait babe… wait for me…”

He looked down, so wild with lust he was almost angry… Clover’s eyes turned to his, a smirk danced on his lips.

One hand rubbed his cock and the other slowly drew the zip down, then Clover’s mouth was kissing the fabric, hands lifting his hips. Qrow watched as Clover lifted the fabric of his underpants up, over his straining cock. There was a moment of pure agony as Clover moved away just long enough to pull his pants down and throw them off the bed. Then those gifted hands stroked gently from his ankles up his legs, nails grazing the inside of his thighs and slowly pushing his knees apart.

Clover climbed Qrow’s body, finally letting his weight press down. Qrow moaned as he felt Clover hard between his legs. A need like nothing he’d ever known rushed through his body in a tingling wave. Clover kissed him deeply as they ground together, a breathy “Fuck…” escaping his lips. Qrow grabbed his ass and pulled him in roughly, wanting more friction, more of his lips… more of everything.

“Qrow… I want to taste you… please can I…”

Qrow groaned and thrust his hips to the sky, “ _Yes_ …”

And then Clover’s lips were on his stomach again, his hands trailing slowly up the inside of Qrow’s thighs. His fingers curled in Qrow’s pubic hair, tugging lightly as hot lips kissed down to meet them. Qrow watched, breathless, as those lips parted and slowly closed over him, the wet heat of Clover’s mouth making him dizzy. He kissed softly at first… one lingering kiss on his tip and then teal eyes held his gaze as Clover took him deep. A throaty growl of lust rattled in Qrow’s chest as he watched the red lips slide down. Clover pulled back slowly, tongue caressing every contour and then flicked the tip of Qrow’s cock with his tongue.

_Oh gods he’s so good at this… fucking hell…_

Qrow shoved his hands in Clover’s hair and pulled. Clover moaned in return and the vibration on his cock sent shivers racing down his spine. He cursed as Clover took him deep again, swirling his tongue. The feeling between his legs was burning and every time those lips closed, sucking him hard, he felt it building. He gasped with need, pulling one of Clover’s hands down, pressing it between his legs. Clover lifted his bruised lips, “You’re such a horny _bitch_ …” he growled, “you have to wait until I’ve got some lube….”

Qrow swore and rolled away, pulling open a drawer and throwing a bottle down at his infuriating lover. “There,” he said.

Clover sat up and looked down at him, raw, legs spread and breathless. The sight just about stopped his heart in his chest but he stuck to the plan. “Are you _sure_?” he huffed, trying not see what was waiting for him.  
  
“Hmmm let me think about it…” Qrow said sarcastically, one hand closing on his aching cock and stroking.

“ _Fuck_ you’re hot…”

“And you’re _still talking_ ,” Qrow growled.

Clover let the incredible sight take him over, pouring some oil into his hand. “You had this all ready for me?” he said, watching Qrow pleasure himself and stare him down.

“ _Get back here NOW_ ,” Qrow demanded.

“Gladly,” Clover’s lips found his cock again. Qrow thrust into the heat, desperate for more. He spread his legs wide and urged Clover down.

_Come on… take me…_

Slick fingers stroked gently and the new sensation made him freeze. The hot lips slid over him, taking him deep and one finger swirled, caressing between his legs. The feeling was so intense it made him shudder, Clover’s hand moved like he was hesitating, “ _Come on_ …” Qrow huffed.

Clover’s mouth sucked him hard and one finger pushed inside him. “Ah, fuck…” he gasped. Clover pushed in slow then drew back, rocking Qrow’s hips to the motion of his lips as he pushed in again.

“Ohhhh… Clover… _more_ …”

A second finger joined the first and his breath stopped. There was pain… just a little… but the need was _so_ much greater. Clover’s mouth was so hot and wet… The fingers stretched him, pushing deep… It was so _intense_ , like nothing he’d ever felt before. “Oh fuck… Clover…” Clover grabbed his hip and fingernails bit skin, “Clover… you should stop…” he gasped, “I’m gonna come… stop…”

Clover lifted his lips and met his gaze, his fingers pulling back slowly, “I want you to…” he breathed, “I want to hear you…”

One agonisingly slow lick up Qrow’s shaft then he took him in his mouth again, pushing deep. He pulled his hand back then added a third finger. Qrow gasped as knuckles curled inside him and touched something that made him feel fucking _incredible_. He could feel the heat building in his stomach, Clover pulled back then thrust into him, “ _Qrow_ …” he groaned, one hand closing on Qrow’s cock, massaging… sucking… Qrow grabbed the sheets and just held on as his body was taken. The first wave of orgasm rose from his toes, “Clover… I’m nearly… oh…” Qrow’s hips jerked as the feeling overwhelmed him, hands opening him, desperate breaths leaving him in gasps. The dizzy rush filled his body, “Fuck… fuck me…” he cried out, thrusting into wet lips as he came hard into that delicious heat. Clover’s throat clenched around him, taking him deep, every hard thrust taking him higher until he collapsed back, shaking with the force of it.

Clover swallowed and then sucked him gently as the final waves wracked Qrow’s sensitive body. “Fuck… oh fuck…” he moaned, not even aware he was still talking. The fingers pressed into him one final time and he shuddered, breath coming in hot gasps as Clover pulled back, lifting his lips.

He pulled his hand slowly away then climbed Qrow’s shaking body, lying on his chest. They kissed breathlessly, Qrow tasting himself on Clover’s lips. After a long, passionate kiss Clover pulled away enjoying the sight of his mouthy lover, so breathless, naked… finally speechless.

“You feel good babe?” he whispered.

Qrow just held out one hand, his fingers shaking. “I think I’m having a heart attack,” he said.

Clover smirked, “Good. Then my work here is done,” he rolled off Qrow and lay on his side, one lazy hand tracing circles around Qrow’s chest.

“When can I expect to be able to breathe again?” Qrow huffed, laughing.

Clover shrugged, looking smug.

“What about you?” Qrow said, turning into his embrace. He lifted a hand ran it down the outside of Clover’s pants. He was just about hard enough to break rocks.

“Hmmm…” Clover smiled, “What about me?”

“It feels like you could use a little attention...”

“Well that’s up to you now, isn’t it?” Clover said.

Qrow grasped him with one hand, letting his fingers trace the imposing weight.

_He really does have a big cock… what would it be like to have it in my mouth…_

He grimaced a little as his stomach clenched with a familiar anxiety.

_Fucking hell this is stupid! How long is it going to take me to get over this!?_

It was only a split second of nerves but it was enough. Clover’s eyes met his and a little flicker of concern pinched his brows together.

“Let’s leave it there, hey?” he said.

Qrow opened his mouth but Clover beat him to it, “It’s getting late… We’ll both still be here in the morning…” he moved closer and one hand cupped Qrow’s cheek. Qrow turned into his touch enjoying the heat in his palm.

He wanted to keep going, he really did… his whole body was _screaming_ but he couldn’t deny the knot in his stomach that was only building.

“Are you sure? I mean it seems… _really_ fucking rude…”

Clover laughed, “I’m _sure._ I promise you, I loved _every minute_ of that.”

“Ok…” Qrow said, a little regretfully, “I guess there’s always tomorrow…”

Clover leaned over and gave him a kiss, no force, no passion… just a slow affirmation of tenderness. Then he pulled away and smiled. “You are absolutely gorgeous.”

Qrow didn’t know what to say to that so he just huffed in what he hoped sounded like annoyance.

“You going home?” he asked, in the most casual tone he could muster.

“I don’t know… am I?”

Qrow didn’t know what he wanted. All he knew was that he was suddenly nauseous. And confused. Still confused.

Clover grinned, “I promise if you let me stay I’ll be good.”

“Yeah you will,” Qrow grumbled, “or I’ll kick you outta bed.”

“Don’t tempt me babe, that sparring was _hot_.”

“You want some?” Qrow asked, sweeping his legs over Clover and pinning him to the bed.

Clover looked up at him, naked and fearless. The fire in those teal eyes could have melted rock. “You are not going to make this easy, are you?”

“Nope,” Qrow said, giving Clover one last squeeze of his thighs before rolling off the bed, “I’m going to brush my teeth and get into my pyjamas. I’ve got some spare that might fit you so I’ll leave them in there. Make yourself at home,” then he swaggered out with as much dignity as his naked ass and flushed cheeks could command.

\---xxx---

That night Qrow found it difficult to sleep. It was nice, _really_ nice to have Clover’s warm body in the bed with him. Qrow had crawled under the sheets as soon as he was ready and waited for his Lover Boy to come in. Qrow smiled when he took a little longer in the bathroom than might have been expected. _Really can’t blame the guy_ … The light went out and the bedclothes moved in the darkness and then Clover’s bare chest was pressed flush into his back, one heavy arm pulling Qrow into a firm embrace.

“Good night, babe,” Clover had whispered in his ear.

Qrow had wanted a kiss but he knew that was a dangerous move, so he’d just whispered, “’night babe…” and enjoyed the soft little huffs of breath and the feeling of Clover snuggling against him. Sleep found the Captain soon enough and his breathing became slow and deep. His arm relaxed but never moved and Qrow felt surprisingly nurtured. Secure.

He didn’t mind lying awake; it gave him time to process what had happened. How he felt about it.

It had been… hot. _Really fucking hot._ Clover was obviously not new to making men call out his name. Those lips alone! And he’d been so… _careful_. It made Qrow a little annoyed in a way. _I’m not some delicate little petal! But after tonight, Clover should probably have figured that out…_ He smiled in the dark, feeling Clover’s warmth at his back. It had felt so _good_. Good to have that body under his command, good to be in charge, good to know that he could call the shots and have exactly what he wanted and no more... but geez how much patience did Clover have!?

_The man’s a fucking SAINT._  
  


_If he’d done that to me I’m pretty sure the pants would have exploded right off my body and copped him in the face._

But he couldn’t deny that going slow was working for him. Only a few hours ago just thinking about what Clover had done would have brought him out in a cold sweat. But when it happened, he hadn’t hesitated. And Clover hadn’t even initiated it… he’d just wanted it _that bad_.

_It’s ok babe… at this rate, you won’t be waiting long._

He smiled as he remembered Clover calling him a horny bitch. Now _that_ was a pet name and a half.

Clover muttered something and pulled Qrow a little tighter. His words were lost but Qrow swore he heard something that sounded like _love_.

His body tensed up. _No, no… that wouldn’t have been it. Even if it was… he wouldn’t have meant anything… people call each other love and sweets and all sorts just casually now. Don’t they?_

He frowned.

_Deep breath. Don’t get carried away. You’re a spy for gods’ sake. Evaluate the evidence. Use your gut._

_Ok._

He remembered their time together. Clover’s arms spread as he fell backwards, Clover slack jawed at the front of the briefing room as Qrow gave him a salacious wink, Clover’s eyes searching his own, his hair messy, lips red and slightly parted…

_Lust is not love._

_Don’t confuse the two._

But there was so much more than that.

The flirting, the gentle hints, the sweet meandering conversations where Clover asked about his family, his hobbies, his kids… the dinners, the hopeful silences where Clover always looked on the verge of speaking and then shut his mouth with a slight shake of his head.

He’s gone to so much _effort_. Sure the bike ride and the sparring was hot but everything else was quite… romantic…

_Wait. Clover didn’t want to spar. That was my idea._ _Well, Blake’s idea really but I was the one who went for it. And the bike ride well… I asked for it on our first damn date._

His eyes widened as he realised that the things which Clover had organised were… so _sweet._ The little jewel of a curry house, the gorgeous old theatre…

_I mean, I knew we were close… I knew we were flirting…_

_But he’s taking me out for romantic dinners and I’m here doing the splits._

Maybe Clover did want more.

Maybe the word _was_ love.

_How do I feel about that?_

_SO damn nauseous._

_Yay._

_But what else?_

And he relaxed back into the heat of Clover’s body, holding him tight against the world.

It felt _good._

And with a sigh he realised that this was definitely not lust.

He moved slightly and large fingers curled gently on his chest. A little breath ruffled his hair and tickled his ear.

_Clover._

Qrow’s chest surged with hope and panic.

_I’m not calling it love. I don’t just fall in love._

_I have a life to lead! I have shit to do!_

_I can’t go staying in this cage forever… I have to keep moving forward._

But here, in the scent of his sheets and the beautiful ache of the afterglow... it was hard to believe that there was anyone else in the world.

_I’m not calling it love._

_I can’t love him. I’ll only hurt him._

_Everyone leaves. Everyone leaves in the end._

_One way or another._

Gravity pulled inside his heart. A crushing, aching pain.

_It shouldn’t hurt this much._

He shook his head.

The breath tickled his ear again.

_The way he handled that bike…_

_He’s lucky._

_Stop. Don’t._

He argued with himself, hope battling panic.

_He’s lucky._

_We could balance each other._

_He might be the only one who can…_

It seemed ridiculous. To meet this man, here… right now after so long. To meet his equal and opposite and end up dating!?

_Are we officially dating?_

_I think I want to be dating._

_Dating isn’t love. I can start small._

And just like that, without even realising, he decided to try.

He decided to give it one more shot, in the face of overwhelming odds.

To dance that dance of loss and regret just _one more time._

_If I just… ask him to be my boyfriend… then I can just see what happens. He might say no. Don’t be too cocky._

_This is a stupid idea_ , he thought, smiling a little too hard as he snuggled back into Clover’s arms.

Just as the swirling thoughts started to slow and his eyelids finally began to feel heavy, a blaring alarm jarred Qrow upright. The emergency lighting had activated and everything was illuminated in an eerie red glow.

Clover leapt out of bed as only a military man can. He tore off his pyjama pants and raced around the bed finding his clothes. Qrow held out his pants as he sailed past. He glanced up, finally registered consciously that he was in Qrow’s room in the middle of the night.

“Ah… I’m sorry, I have to…” he started, face pained.

“Yeah, yeah, go soldier it up. I have to go anyway. Your t-shirt is behind the couch,” Qrow said.

Clover grinned, “Thanks,” then he threw a wink over his shoulder. Qrow heard the door close a spilt second later. Then he threw on his clothes and ran to the Hanger Bay to find out what the hell was going on.

\---xxx---


	10. Radio Branwen All Sop All The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Qrow are called out big time. Clover does *not* do a happy dance (nice work there, Cloves). They both make plans to give a special someone a little thrill.

\---xxx---

The Atlas hanger bay was a gleaming expanse of metal. The room was so huge that it could even fit one of the smaller air ships for repairs. It was one of the few places which was still lit up in fluorescent white, even with the emergency sirens and lights going, and it was absolutely _packed_ with people. Pretty much everyone in the military base and the Academy were meant to assemble here when the alarm went off and it looked like they had.

Qrow scanned the crowd and was happy to see teams JNOR and RWBY as well as Penny. Ironwood and Winter stood on the raised central launch pad watching the assembling masses dispassionately. The Ace Ops were milling about behind them in full uniform. Clover strode up the steps to join them and Elm’s eyes lit up at the sight of his jeans and leather jacket. It was all too obvious that someone hadn’t gone home last night. Qrow couldn’t suppress a little laugh.

_Called out Clover, called out._

Seeing Elm grin also helped his nerves. It was unlikely she’d be giggling like that if the place was actually on fire. A voice called out from the back of the room and the metal doors slammed down signalling that the evacuation was complete.

“And… time,” Winter said, her voice carrying clearly.

James glanced at his watch then looked up, “Alright, as most of you will now be aware, this has been one of our many random evacuation drills. Nine minutes. Not good enough.”

Qrow frowned, _what the hell kind of inspirational speech was that?!_

The General turned to leave and as he passed, Clover placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him in for a word or two. James rolled his eyes.

“Ok everyone, as Specialist Ebi has pointed out, this is three minutes better than last time. So I’m happy with the improvement… I just think that we can do better. Please keep that in mind for next time. Dismissed,” then he turned on his heel and strode off. Winter looked at Clover and they seemed to share a mutual shrug of bewilderment.

_Now there is a man in desperate need of some R &R…_

Clover stepped forward, taking the reins. “Alright everyone, good work. Now back to bed. I know it’s hard after all the excitement but we still have a packed day tomorrow and it’s four fifteen, so let’s move.”

The huge metal doors scraped back up into the ceiling and a general sleepy and discontented muttering filled the room as people started shuffling back off to bed. Qrow leaned against the wall waiting for Clover to finish; they might as well walk back together. He felt a little flutter in his chest as he thought about falling asleep in those warm arms. Clover’s eyes searched the crowd and found him and the corner of his lips turned up in a smile. He took one step and then Qrow saw a gloved hand take his elbow. Clover turned away and James leaned in to speak with him and then with an apologetic look over his shoulder, he was gone.

_Damn Jimmy. That’s twice in one night you’ve ruined my fun._

Qrow sighed and wandered over to where the kids were still milling around.

“Good morning!” Penny asserted cheerfully.

“If you say so,” Qrow protested half-heartedly. It hadn’t been the worst day of his life, that was for sure.

“Hi Uncle Qrow,” Ruby said, face planting into his chest. She was still in her pyjamas, eyes heavy.

“Heya kiddo,” he ruffled her hair, “You heard our benevolent dictator, _dismissed_.”

“Uh…” Yang was looking at him, a delighted grin spreading across her face.

“What? It is _way_ too early for fireworks, Cracker,” he grumbled.

“Did you… sleep ok?” she asked. Blake looked over to Qrow and covered her mouth.

“Yeah, I guess,” Qrow shrugged.

“It’s just… your hair…” Yang pointed.

“What about my…” Qrow put a hand up to the back of his head and felt a big fuzzy knot.

Ruby stepped back and looked up at him sleepily, “It is a little messy,” she yawned.

“One might almost think…” Yang started as Blake pressed her hand more firmly into her face.

_Called out, Shit Luck. Called out._

“OH NO HE DIDN’T!” Nora shouted.

“Didn’t what?” Jaune asked, blinking slowly. Ren exploded in a fit of coughing, Penny beamed at him. Weiss had found something absolutely fascinating on the ceiling which now had her full attention. 

Qrow narrowed his eyes at his fiery niece and her hysterical girlfriend. He was _way_ too tired for a witty retort so he just grumbled, “Haven’t you two got a bed to go to?”

He regretted the comment instantly. Yang somehow smiled wider, “Oh it’s like _that_ is it!? Well, bring it on!”

_Did she just challenge me to some kind of gay competition?!_

“That’s it. It’s too early for this. I’m going to bed and I highly recommend it for all of you,” Qrow muttered.

“I bet you do!” Yang laughed.

Qrow rolled his eyes and turned away, waving over his shoulder.

_Always tomorrow, hey?_

_Just my luck._

\---xxx---

Clover was on cloud nine.

It didn’t matter that he’d been dragged from his lover’s bed at four am. It didn’t matter that General Ironwood decided they had to do a full mock launch prep which ended up going until eight in the morning. It didn’t even matter that the Ace Ops had seen him in his civvies… and that they all knew _exactly_ what that meant.

All that mattered was _Qrow._

_He’s so gorgeous._

“One more time around, Axl!” he called out to one of the sleepy heavy mechanics.

“I’ve gone around _three times_ ,” the man muttered, wiping his greasy hands on his pants and scowling.

“I know it’s a pain in the ass but if we lose another truck I’m pretty sure we’re all taking a loooong holiday,” Clover smiled apologetically.

_Your team nearly crushed my rookie you dipshit, what do you expect?!_

“Yeah ok boss,” Axl sighed and tugged at the nearest strap holding the truck in place.

_Qrow…_ _his smile, his piercing scarlet eyes, his deep rasping_ sexy _voice…_

“Are the troop transports secure?” Clover called to Sergeant Mills as she strode past.

“We’ve just finished the three heavy artillery carriers, Sir. Just moving on to the light transports now.”

“Come on, the sooner we get everything back where it belongs, the sooner we can all have some breakfast.”

He checked the evac log on his scroll, mentally ticking off the tasks.

_Qrow…_ _he’s so_ strong _. He’s so determined and resourceful. He’s so good with the kids… and he’s so funny! He always has some smart ass comment ready to make me laugh…_

“Cheng, get up there and coil the cable properly. We’ll be here all week next time if we have to untangle them all,” he sighed.

“Yessir,” she flipped him half a salute and climbed into the back of the truck to get it and start again.

_Qrow… his breath coming in hot gasps as he rode those waves of blissful agony…_

_It went so much better than I could have hoped! I thought maybe if I let Qrow set the pace, then he might take a little initiative… but DAMN that was HEAVEN._

_Qrow wanted it_ so much…

_He_ loved _it._

The thought sent a little tingle dancing all the way to Clover’s toes.

“Ok rack the tools up people and we are done!” he shouted out, his voice bouncing back from the depths of the hanger bay.

_And he let me stay the night._

Now that was the real success story here.

_I kept my cool. In spite of_ everything, _I kept my cool and he let me stay the night._

_He was even waiting for me to come back, I’m sure he was._

_I hope he’s not annoyed at me._

_He is really cute when he’s pissed off though…_

Clover sighed.

_I thought I had it bad before…_

_Now I don’t even remember a time when I wasn’t thinking about Qrow._

_Then again, he_ is _amazing._

Once everything was finally packed up, Clover headed off to grab a bite. It was almost ten and he was absolutely starving. He’d nearly reached the mess hall when he heard a voice ring out behind him.

“Well, well, well, that’s a swagger I haven’t seen in a while!”

A heavy hand landed on his back, just about sending him flying.

“Have a good night!?” Elm laughed.

“It wasn’t too bad… considering I was dragged out of bed at 4 am to run launch drills.”

“Dragged out of whose bed though, hmmm? I don’t remember the uniform having an option for leather,” she nodded knowingly at his jacket.

Clover just smirked.

“You can put that face away! I thought you were in love… that is _not_ what love looked like the last time I saw it.”

“There are many ways to love a man,” Clover wiggled his brows.

“Oh… no no no!” Elm put her hands over her ears and mouthed _I can’t hear you!_

“How are you?” he asked, laughing.

“WHAT!?” Elm shouted, playing it up.

“You guys get to go back to bed?”

Elm let her hands drop, “Yeah, for the good it did us. You know Vine can’t sleep once he’s woken up. He’s super crank-ass today.”

“That sucks. I’ll make sure not to wind him up,” Clover promised.

“Thanks. How’s your fishing trip?” she grinned.

“My…?”

Elm cast an imaginary line and pretended to reel in a fish, “Going well I take it? Putting your best dick forward?”

“I’m not quite sure how to respond to that so I guess… yes? It’s going pretty well.”

“That was not the walk of a man whose love life is going _pretty well_.”

“Ok, ok, it’s amazing. He’s amazing. I can’t stop thinking about him for a single second. Happy?”

“Not as happy as you! Have you told him you love him yet?”

“No! Shut up! That is classified information.”

“Tell that to your face. You are so lovestruck… I almost feel sorry for you Pusscat. But then I remember what you said to me when I was going to ask Vine out…”

“You’re never going to get over that are you?” Clover grumbled.

“I’m over it! I just think it’s excellent advice and you should take it.”

“That isn’t what you said at the time. I’m pretty sure I still have the scans from my arm…”

She laughed, “It was never going to be broken. It was a _friendly pat._ But that does remind me…” she took three steps back until she was just out of swinging range. “Suck it up buttercup and go get yourself a man!”

“I swear it was more poetic when I said it.”  
  


“It really wasn’t. Oh and I take it back, I’m _not_ the only one who can kick your ass!”

“Man can fight, can’t he?” Clover said, with a loving smile.

“He cheated!”

“He did not! He took advantage of a mistake, which is what any decent fighter would have done in the circumstances. Thanks for that by the way… bouncy butt? Was that _really_ necessary?”

She smirked at him, “It’s only fair. You only had to hear me say it. He had it in his face for the entire fight.”

Clover narrowed his eyes, “It’s not bouncy. It’s robust.”

“Whatever you say. Any decent fighter, hmmm? I bet if _he_ made a mistake you would have just stood there like a lamp post forever.”

“I’m a soft touch,” Clover sighed.

“No argument here! So is there anything else new in your life or are we Radio Branwen All Sop All The Time from here on?”

“Ummmm… General Ironwood is starting to worry me…”

“Yeah, no. I prefer Radio Branwen. Vine and I have a new hobby…”

“Dare I ask?”

“It’s safe for work,” she smirked.

“Alright then, hit me.”

“Rock climbing!”

“Well, that sounds… like a surprisingly good way to spend the time,” Clover nodded. He’d given it a go. It was really good for upper body strength, not that Elm needed any help on that front.

“It’s a great idea, yes? I’m loving it! Vine is really good at it. It makes for very healthy competition,” she grinned.

Clover’s stomach rumbled loudly and they both looked down, “So… breakfast time? Or do you have any other important relationship advice to impart? You know, apart from the dick.”

“I could eat,” she said, throwing one arm over his shoulders and pushing him through the door.

\---xxx---

Qrow woke in a bed that smelled like Clover. It made him happy and sad in equal parts. After a long and lazy shower, he tackled the bird’s nest that was the back of his head. It really was a hell of a knot. Considering how short his hair was, it was actually pretty impressive. A little testimony to Clover’s skill.

Yesterday had been a crazy day. It was such a blur in his mind.

Their sparring match, the whole day of simmering tension, that amazing bike ride and then… _everything else_. It was hard to wrap his head around. He’d learned so much about Clover in these last few weeks. Got to know him so much better. All those little talks as they did their rounds, all the war stories they shared, those tender tales they passed at dinner while eating curry by candlelight. It all painted a picture of Clover Ebi, a portrait in a thousand shades of revelation.

He was a man who raised up everyone around him, no matter what. He was genuine, open and honest in a way which was disarming. He was full of joy. He made the best of every situation and worked hard to make sure the best possible outcome became reality. And he still knew the lunch lady fifteen years after he had graduated. That was really something.

He was so much more than just his luck. Every new thing he learned about Clover made Qrow like him more.

He was considerate and gentle, in word and gesture. He was confident and charming. He was steady and dependable, with just a little streak of wild. He could fight and he could fuck. What more could a man ask for? Oh, the bike. It made him smile. At first it seemed like a big deal but now, compared to everything else the man had to offer, it barely rated a mention.

Qrow scratched the stubble on his chin and decided to give it another day. Then he dressed slowly, enjoying the slight tenderness of certain parts of his body. It was a pleasant ache, satisfying. Like his body was giving him a gentle thank you for finally scratching that long-endured itch.

He wouldn’t be expected to meet the teams until later in the afternoon so that gave him time to plan. He made coffee (hot, black, strong) and looked out the window.

_I could just ask him… Will you be my boyfriend?_

He frowned.

It didn’t seem very special. Very romantic.

_How the hell do you ask out the Gay Icon of Atlas Academy?! The man would have heard it all. He would have done it all! And he’s so damn extra. I mean that umbrella story. That was insane. I used to think I was a cocky little shit when I was at the Academy but that really takes the cake._

He took a long sip and looked out across the courtyard. The shadows cast by the Academy’s turrets stretched out into the distance, discordant notes in a song of concrete and stone.

_And if I’m nervous… If I try to do something special for him… my semblance is guaranteed to act up. They say it’s the thought that counts but it’s hard to think anything with bits of masonry raining down on you, or while you’re being struck by lightning, or eaten alive by a thousand locusts…_

_Maybe Clover would like it though… he always laughs at my bad jokes. That’s what you look for in a life partner. Forgiving sense of humour…_

Qrow smiled and let his forehead rest on the cool glass.

_I really want this to be special… I want him to know that I’m not just fucking around._

So slowly, as the shadows shortened and Atlas went on with another day, Qrow formed a plan to win over the man he reluctantly but utterly adored. 

\---xxx---

Qrow was already halfway to Mantle, in a transport full of boisterous gunsmiths, when his scroll vibrated in his pocket. He didn’t even have to look to know who it would be from.

**Sorry to run out like that. Will you let me make it up to you? x**

Qrow smiled. Of course the answer was yes but they both knew by now that he would put up a little token resistance. Surely that was half the fun?

**Depends on what you had in mind, hmmm?**

_No “x” yet Cloves, you gotta earn it._

He grinned and looked out the window, enjoying the slanting rays of sunshine while they lasted. Far below, Mantle was drenched in low-lying cloud. It would be a misty, wet, cold old day in the real world.

**They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. I’d love to make you dinner.**

_My heart?_ Qrow pondered this. About a thousand lines flew around in his head, mostly to do with the fact that Qrow’s heart wasn’t the part of his anatomy that Clover had seemed most keen on. He read the message again and pushed away the fluttering in his stomach.

_A man’s heart. Love to…_

_He’s really putting it out there. Maybe when I ask him out he will say yes, after all…_

It was all the more reason to hurry. The last thing he wanted was for Clover to beat him to it. He wanted this to be his statement. His declaration. His way of screaming into the abyss that was all his shitty luck that he was not dead yet.

Not done yet.

He read the message one more time and just let his chest fill with all the emotion he felt like he’d suppressed for decades. When all else failed him, his smart mouth always came through.

**Can you even cook?**

_Go on Cloves, give me a little of that trademark positivity to start my day._

**Yep. Have you not noticed I’m incredible in every way? ;)**

Qrow smiled at the scroll and for some reason he almost felt like crying.

_I’m trying not to notice, you ridiculous show off._

_How can I only have known this man for what, a bit over a month? I feel like he’s known me forever._

**You do ok. Alright, feed me.**

He hoped that Clover could feel the thousand compliments which swirled around in those three little words. _You do ok._

_Maybe with a little time, I can tell him he’s perfect. Irritatingly, astonishingly, unendingly perfect…_

**Is tomorrow night too soon? I’m lonely.**

Qrow pressed the scroll to his chest.

_Fates damn you Clover! How can you do this to me when I was so happy hating everyone!?_

He’d have to work quickly to get his plan up and running… it wouldn’t be ready by tomorrow night. Today was Wednesday, dinner on Thursday… he could be ready by Saturday if he put all his spare time into it… Probably be better to have a little gap between date night and asking the guy out anyway.

_His head is big enough without me proposing the second we sleep together._

Qrow laughed softly to himself.

**I think I have a window in my schedule.**

There. It was done.

_Thursday’s the day._

_I’m finally going to sleep with a man. And he’s going to make me dinner first. Life really is a bizarre and beautiful beast…_

**Perfect :) Come to my quarters at 7 pm. I’ll do something special for you x**

Qrow felt a little heat touch his cheeks _. Something special, hey? It had better be fucking magical after all those Academy stories. Gay Icon is a hell of a reputation to live up to._

_I’d probably settle for insanely sexy… magic is overrated._

He liked to leave Clover with a laugh, a parting barb to keep him smiling as he went about his Mr Military strut but his mind was so full it just wasn’t happening.

_I feel like I stopped paying attention for one single minute and half my life has just snuck up on me out of the blue. How can I have so much that I wanted all at once? It’s terrifying._

_It’s beautiful._

**I’m looking forward to it babe. I miss you too x**

\---xxx---


	11. A Big Gayass Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night: time for “something special”. What do you get when you combine a ray of sunshine with a little rain cloud?

\---xxx---

The delicious agony of anticipation was Clover’s constant companion for two days. He barely saw Qrow between evac drills, meetings and Ace Op missions which was both a blessing and a curse.

_I miss you too x_

Those words were his greatest triumph. He felt like he wanted to get them framed.

What a revelation. It hit him just as hard as that first time Qrow casually called him babe. It rushed through his veins like a freight train. Qrow had never seemed the type to get attached.

_Maybe I can have my cake and eat him too…_

He looked around the room one more time. Everything looked perfect. The smell of curry wafted through the air, combined with the candle light and the occasional throw, he’d nearly succeeded in bringing a tiny bit of The Alta, Niles’ little home away from home, back with him. He’d considered cooking something more flamboyant but experience had taught him to go with what you know, and he knew Qrow liked curry.

He glanced at the mirror and checked his hair. He was trying to have it a little more natural and it still felt weird. Looked ok though, so that was what mattered. He flexed a sleeveless arm and gave his navy muscle top and jeans an approving nod. They weren’t very romantic… but as far as putting his best assets forward, they would do the job nicely.

_I’m not going to look at the clock again._

He flopped down on the couch and watched the shadows of the candles dance around the light fittings.

_I think it’s really happening this time. I think he’s ready to go for it…_

And just for a treat, just because he’d been such a good boy, he let himself wonder what it would be like to be the first man to fuck Qrow Branwen. Just the thought sent a judder of adrenaline racing through him.

_I have to take it slow… Once Qrow gets warmed up he’s not going to want to wait. I have to try to drag it out, to get every minute of bliss… I can’t let him rush me._

Clover grinned. Now this was a topic he could happily ponder all night. How was he going to slow Qrow down if he tore all his clothes off and insisted on sex right then and there? It seemed ridiculous, what, three days ago? But now…

He remembered Qrow growling in frustration and popping the button on his fly, not willing to even wait long enough to be undressed…

There were very few things that made Clover absolutely lose his cool and having a person just lie down and _beg_ to be fucked was pretty much all of them.

_But I can’t just race through this. He only gets one first time! And he needs to know that there’s more going on… that I’m not just interested in his incredible body. If I storm in boots and all then he might not get the message. Deep breath Soldier Boy… plan._

_If he rips his clothes off and demands it on the spot… I’ll just have to…_

The image of Qrow naked with his legs spread stroking himself caused a momentary shut down of Clover’s mental faculties.

_I’ll…. Uhhh…_

_I’ll crumble and fuck his brains out. Let’s face it._

He laughed softly to himself. _Oh well, I’ll do my best anyway. It’s all a man can do._

He went through his mental checklist one more time. Rice would be ready around seven thirty; curry had been cooking all day and was ready whenever, the condiments were good to go. Apple pie for dessert just like his dad used to make. Old man always told him that a man who could bake could have whatever they wanted in life. It was a weird perspective really but it had turned out to be surprisingly insightful.

And whipped cream, of course. Just in case he decided to have something else for dessert entirely.

_Hmmm… Qrow did taste amazing…_

A light rap at the door startled him from his day dreams.

_Alright Ebi. Let’s give this man a night he’ll never forget._

The door swung open and Qrow was revealed in his traditional glory. He leaned in the doorway, assuming a stance of casual ease that didn’t quite make it to his eyes. Clover noted with a little surge in his chest that they were wearing the same colours again. Qrow’s black pants and black t-shirt (cut alluringly low) was complemented by a navy button down, completely open and folded up on his forearms. Clover blinked down at the rise of muscle peeking out and tried to remember how to move his mouth to form the word “hello”.

“Hey,” Qrow drawled.

“I like your necklace,” Clover said somehow, deciding to just enjoy the sight. The crooked cross was perfectly placed to draw the eye just where he wanted it.

Qrow rolled his eyes, “Am I allowed in?”

“Please,” Clover stepped back and displayed his little room with a sweeping gesture, “my home is your castle.”

“Smells good,” Qrow noted, taking a few hesitant steps and turning.

“You said you liked a bit of heat so… I aim to please,” Clover winked.

Qrow smiled, a little of the tension leaving his frame. Clover suddenly realised that this would be a lot more nerve wracking for Qrow than it was for him.

He stepped forward and smiled, resting one hand lightly on Qrow’s waist. “Thanks for coming. I found myself missing you more than I expected.”

Qrow turned away from his touch but a little smile flickered on his lips, “You should be careful, man with your reputation can’t go getting attached.”

There was so much unsaid in that single sentence. Bitterness. Doubt. Fear. Clover could feel his heart thumping in his chest as the red eyes turned to his.

_Oh Qrow, I am so far beyond attached._

“That was years ago. And I never met anyone like you,” he raised his hand to Qrow’s cheek and was transfixed in that scarlet gaze. He stood there, helpless until Qrow took his hip in a firm hand and kissed him. All the emotion he’d been supressing poured out into that kiss.

_I love you, Qrow. I love you so much I can barely remember what it feels like without you._

They shared a breath, foreheads resting together. Finally Qrow turned his eyes to the table and stepped back, “So you really can cook?”

“I can. I even made apple pie if you like sweets.”

Qrow’s eyes narrowed and he gave Clover the look of a man imparting a terrible secret, “I do have a bit of a sweet tooth.”

Clover could not have been more thrilled. “I can _bake_. Cakes, puddings, _pastry!_ Even profiteroles.”  
  


“I do love it when you talk _dirty_ …” Qrow lingered over the word enticingly with his sultry drawl.

The sound tripped down Clover’s spine and settled in the pit of his stomach. _He gets me every time._

“Uh… so…” Clover recovered awkwardly, “Red soda or brown?” he offered, honouring Qrow’s selection at the movies.

Qrow sighed, which was not exactly the response he’d been aiming for, “If you want to have a glass of wine or something, don’t let me stop you.”

“You’re not stopping me. I… don’t really like wine anyway. It’s kind of astringent… unsophisticated palette I guess…” he shrugged, trying to be casual.

“Well a beer then, whatever. I don’t want people to pussy foot around me.”

Qrow’s brow creased and Clover could see the pain. He was still suffering through the addiction, still raw with denial and self-hatred.

“Come and sit down, hey?” he said, gesturing to the chair that he’d just stopped himself from pulling out. Qrow frowned and took a seat, elbow on the table, red eyes fierce. He pulled the other chair out and sat opposite Qrow, accepting the challenge of looking him dead in the eye. “I don’t really drink if I’m honest. It just ended up that way. I’m almost always on duty or on call. I used to drink a lot during my academy days but if you do enough pack runs with a hangover, you get over it pretty quickly.”

“I don’t mind,” Qrow asserted, his voice hard.

_This isn’t about me. It’s about how he feels… I can’t just brush it off like it doesn’t matter._

Clover pulled his chair around, so he was a little closer. He held that scarlet gaze unflinchingly, willing to take whatever Qrow needed to dish out.

“Of course you don’t. You don’t mind because you’re _strong_ but I’m not going to waste this night half-cut and miss a single moment. I know what I want.”

The corner of Qrow’s mouth twitched but his eyes were still lit with fire. Clover leaned across the table, “Look… sometimes you do what you have to, to survive. And then later, something that kept you alive starts to kill you slowly and it’s hard to let go… I uhhh… know what that’s like. You _survived._ Don’t ever hate on yourself for that. What you’re doing now is _incredible_ … and it’s shitty and difficult and raw. I don’t need to rub that in your face to know how impressive you are.”

Qrow blinked, a little startled. “You’re only saying that because I kicked your ass,” he smiled. It was a deflection but Clover let it slide, this time.

“Maybe…” he said, “So you want soda or not you cranky asshole?”

Qrow laughed and the world started turning again.

“Red. It makes me go faster,” Qrow twitched his brows.

Clover just shook his head. _This man, what the hell am I going to do with him…_

He got the drinks and served dinner. The curry had turned out well; the meat was tender and all the little touches he’d added worked well together. Qrow enjoyed it. He ate like a man with a physical job and a lot of energy to recover, which he was. It made Clover feel far too good to see him wipe his last piece of bread around an empty bowl and sigh contentedly.

“That was amazing. You really can cook, hey?”

“I’m glad you liked it. There’s still dessert when you’re ready.”

“I might need a little time to recover, think I overdid it on dinner,” Qrow laughed, “I just realised I haven’t had a real home cooked meal that wasn’t made by the kids in…” he shrugged.

“Happy to be of service,” Clover gave a little salute.

Qrow’s brow creased, “It must be… weird to be the face of the military. Do you ever get sick of being paraded around?”

“Not really. Nod and smile. It’s easier than trying to stop Marrow giving sociology lectures to every second person we meet.”

“He’s got a good heart in him, that kid,” Qrow smiled.

“He does. I’m glad we could offer him a spot. It’s such crappy management to ignore the faunus when they have so much to offer. We need the best and I’m really happy that we’re finally starting to get that.”

“How did you… get posted as head of the Ace Ops? If you don’t mind me asking… Doesn’t strike me as the type of job you apply for.”

“I was promoted to the Ace Ops team and then the General decided I’d be a good pick to take over from the previous Captain when she retired. He said we could use a little luck on our side.”

“He named up your semblance? What a prick,” Qrow shook his head.

Clover looked at him. Not many people would have heard that story and known how much it hurt him when Ironwood said those words. Even the man himself had no clue the pain that being relegated to being a human rabbit’s foot brought Clover. But Qrow understood. He understood better than anyone.

“Yeah,” Clover sighed, “What a prick. He didn’t realise at the time I think…”

“What? That being told you’re nothing but a semblance might not make you glow with pride? It’s not fucking rocket surgery.”

Clover laughed at Qrow’s bluntness, his empathy, the quirk of his mixed metaphor. It was something just so uniquely _Qrow_. “I guess not. Most people aren’t as insightful as you.”

Qrow scoffed, “Most people are idiots.”

“That too… but no one gets it right all the time. You have to forgive them.”

“Do I?” Qrow looked at him, the steel returning to his gaze.

“Did Professor Ozpin do the same thing to you?”

Qrow looked like he was going to challenge the change in topic but then he relaxed a little, “Did he tell me my shit luck was just what he needed to win the war?”

“Ok no …” Clover smiled, acknowledging a point poorly made, “Did he say that you could use it to our advantage… that it was the reason he picked you… out of everyone.”

“No. He told me I was _special_ ,” the word came out so bitter that it hurt.

“Wow. Is that… worse?”

Qrow nodded, “I think so. The shit we do for someone who makes us feel special…”

“I hear you babe,” Clover sighed, “Why have we never talked about our semblances before?”

Qrow rolled his eyes, “Two reasons. One: you never wear sleeves and no one can concentrate long enough to form that kind of train of thought and, two: it’s a bit of a downer if I’m honest. As you can probably tell.”

“Sorry, we can skip it.”

“No… it’s ok. I just… didn’t want to be your special little rain cloud,” Qrow sighed.

“That is an image which is actually quite charming. And I can put some clothes on if you want…”

“Hey, hey no need to go crazy,” Qrow smiled.

“Well, it’s up to you. If you want to tell me about it I’d like to hear it but if not, that’s fine too. I do like the thought of having a special little rain cloud all to myself.”

Qrow rolled his eyes, “You say that now. Alright… but you’re getting the short version because I don’t have the energy to pour my soul out today.”

Clover just nodded his acceptance.

Qrow looked at him, as if testing whether he was serious. Finally he huffed, “Ok. You probably know I’m from the Branwen Tribe and I have a twin sister, Raven. My semblance came out early, when I was only twelve or so. Shit started to break, people got injured… Raven was the only one who would go on raids with me. Everyone else was too scared. Our parents died when I was only fourteen, both together. They put a little tent way out in the corner of the camp and made sure I was as far away as possible. Chance came up to send someone to Beacon… learn how to use the hunters tricks against them… I was unanimously volunteered. Raven was the only one who would come with me.

“We joined Team STRQ and my thinking started to change. I thought Raven felt the same way… she got with Tai and was settling down. She fell pregnant… but then the leader of the tribe was killed and Raven held that baby in her arms and then put her down. Left her new family and ran. She says she was doing what needed to be done but I saw what happened when she left. And then there was Tai and Summer… and Ruby was born… and Summer died… and most of Tai died too…”

“Shit, Qrow…”

“Yeah. And then I’d sold out everyone who used to be family. And my new family was broken and my semblance… well, it had a lot to do with that. And then all I had was Oz. Oz and the old hunters I used to see on the road. And now they’re gone too. So I’m a little ray of fucking sunshine all the time.”

“I can’t imagine how that must have felt…”

“I’m happy for you. So… yeah. That’s my miserable ass story. So… how the hell are _you_ still single?”

_I can’t believe this man. How can he have endured so much and still be able to keep going? How can he tell me a story like that and then make a joke like it was nothing?_

_I just want to hold him._

But as he looked over the table at Qrow, his face shifting in the flickering candle light, he felt that maybe what Qrow needed right now was a distraction. A way out of a mind filled with pain and an empty flask.

_How am I still single hmmm? Quite the compliment but I really want to hear him say it out loud…_

“What do you mean?” Clover fished, supressing a smile.

“Well… you’re all…” Qrow blinked, his face starting to take a hint of colour.

“Yes? Go on…” Clover teased.

Qrow glared at him, “No, I’ve changed my mind. You’re actually really annoying. I see that now.”

“You _bitch!_ ”

“ _Horny_ Bitch, thank you,” Qrow’s red eyes narrowed and he gave Clover a flirty smile.

“Oh yes, I remember,” Clover let himself get lost in those scarlet eyes.

_I will never, ever forget that._

He contemplated dessert but he still couldn’t shake the overwhelming desire to hold Qrow in his arms. How could someone suffer so much and keep smiling?

_I just want to hold him until he forgets the pain._

_Maybe forever._

“Uh….” Clover started, the crushing in his chest making him hesitate, “Can we sit on the couch maybe? I think I need to hug you now.”

“Yeah I guess,” Qrow told the carpet.

Clover stood up and reached out a hand, lifting Qrow to his feet, “Come on, kick your shoes off.”

They both removed their shoes rather awkwardly then Clover sat down. He spread his arms wide and was just about ecstatic when Qrow collapsed into his embrace. He let Qrow’s head rest on his shoulder and ruffled his hair lightly, just enjoying the feeling of his warmth.

_I would stay here forever._

Qrow snuggled into his touch, “I… really don’t know why you’re still single. You’re hot, you’re funny, you’re dedicated, you’re kind… you always say the right thing. That’s basically a super power. And unlike my miserable ass, everyone loves you…”

Clover stopped moving, he stopped breathing. He felt like he might… laugh? Cry?

_He… I…_

He couldn’t even process what Qrow had said, it was so overwhelming.

_Say something!_

“Uh… no they don’t. I’m really annoying!” he asserted.

Qrow sighed deeply, “Clover, the fucking lunch lady makes you jam. Whereas me… even James said that if I was one of his men, he’d have me shot.”

“Well that’s… charming…” _What the hell did you do, Qrow!? Probably not the time to ask…_

“You said it yourself: I bring out the worst in people.”

Clover shifted, lifting Qrow’s chin and looking into those pained eyes, “When I said you bring out the worst in me, I meant that you make me want to _misbehave_ which is a different thing entirely.”

Qrow frowned and shook his head, looking away, “I’m sorry. I told you it was a downer.”

Clover pulled him back into a tight embrace, trying to convey with his touch that he would do _anything_ to make that pain just a little less.

_Oh Qrow, I’m not adored. I’m not some Mr Wonderful. I’m just a man stumbling through a world in black and white praying for someone to make me feel in colour._

“Well… if you think you’re a downer… do you want to know why I’m really single?” Clover asked.

He felt Qrow shrug against him.

“Well…” he took a deep breath, “I’m all the job, which is dull. I’m intense, I’m over the top, I have no hobbies that you can do indoors and… I’m damaged goods.”

“You?” Qrow’s voice was low… hesitant, “What do you mean…?”

“I… lost someone… my sister, when I was young. A freak accident, one in a million. My aura broke, a grimm appeared and the next thing I knew…”

His fingers pulled tight on Qrow’s shoulder involuntarily.

“Cloves… I’m so sorry.”

Clover took one more slow, deep breath. “And I never knew if it was me, if it was my semblance, somehow. And I never really got over it. And then in the military… we always lose people along the way. So I push people away. I keep them at a distance. Professional only.”

“You can’t lose what you never had.”

“ _Exactly_.”

Holding each other tight, they shared the pain and the silence.

Finally Qrow spoke, the words huffed into Clover’s chest, “Well you fucked up if your aim was not to be adored. You may not have noticed this but you’re actually the Gay Icon of Atlas Academy.”

Clover smiled, “It’s hard to explain... I was just flirty and easy going with _everyone_. Keep everyone equally close to keep them all at a distance… never really letting anyone in. I guess it doesn’t make much sense.”

“It must be hard being so charming,” Qrow grumbled, “You really never let anyone get close to you?”

“Well, I did try but that is a story for never so… yeah. I guess I’m a bit of a downer too.”

“Geez Cloves, you’re really letting team sunshine down.”

“I guess we can be rain clouds together.”

Clover lifted Qrow up a little closer and buried his nose in the soft, dark hair. He breathed in the scent of him and just willed the world to stop so he could make this moment his whole life.

_Do I tell him I love him? No no no… not yet. Don’t risk this moment. You might never get this again._

And so he just sat, memorising the way Qrow’s body fit with his. Enjoying the way Qrow’s breath made a little patch of heat on his chest… stroking his shoulder lightly with one thumb and trying not to burst with it.

They sat in silence for so long that Clover wondered if Qrow had fallen asleep. He didn’t want to move an inch so he just waited, loving the man silently with every cell in his being.

A gravelly rasp finally let him know someone was feeling better, “So you said there’s pie?”

“Yeah, there is. Just like dad used to make.”

“Your father taught you to make pie?” Qrow asked, sitting up.

“He did. And he took me fishing.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Qrow asked, his eyes flashing with mischief.

“Please do…”

_I want to know all your secrets._

“I hate fish. They smell gross,” Qrow wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Oh my gods. Deal breaker. Get out of my house,” Clover pointed to the door and tried to look stern.

“No way. Someone promised me pie and I will not leave until I’ve had it. So come on,” Qrow stood and clicked his fingers, “Chop chop kitchen bitch, I don’t have all night.”

“You are _terrible_.”

“I know,” Qrow admitted, “It suits me.”

“I suppose it does,” Clover agreed. He got to his feet, shaking his arm, which had gone dead in the time they’d been snuggling.

They ate together slowly, without really talking. Qrow said the pie was incredible, but Clover knew it was and he probably would have said that even if he was getting food poisoning.

Clover cleared the dishes away and they were left in the flicking candlelight in silence.

_All I want is to hold him so tight that he can never leave. But would that be weird? After so much build-up would he think maybe I don’t want him? Because that would be a disaster…_

“Qrow…” he started, reaching one hand across the table.

Qrow smiled a sad little smile and put in his hand in Clover’s.

“I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to come out with it…”

Qrow laughed.

“What?” Clover asked.

“That’s how you asked me out to dinner. It’s just funny. You’re so confident most of the time but…”

“When it comes to you, I’m hopeless. Believe me, _I know_.”

“So…?”

“So…” Clover looked down, scrunched up what remained of his courage and met those steady crimson orbs again, “Could we just…” _Oh this sounds so bad, he’s going to think I’m not interested in him anymore…_

“Just what? Spit it out already.”

“Can I just… hold you? I… You’re _really_ hot, I just…”

_I want you to know I love you, even if I’m too much of a coward to say it._

He opened his arms in a hopeless gesture.

“Hold me?” Qrow asked, his eyes narrowing sceptically.

“Maybe we could go to bed? I just really wanted to wake up with you in my arms. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms. I…”

He grimaced. _What the hell are you doing!?_

“You don’t want to…” Qrow asked, the end of the sentence playing out in his eyes. _You don’t want to have sex with me…?_

“Oh I _want to_ … and I would be _thrilled_ if that’s what you’d prefer to do. I just…” he sighed, helpless to express the complexity of the emotions which sank to the bottom of his chest like stone.

“I…” Qrow looked at him, his eyes searching, “I guess that would be nice.”

“Are you sure?”

“You really need to stop asking me that.”

Clover smiled, “Ok. Well… I’ll get my pyjamas on… is it ok if I just wear pants? I like to feel your skin.”

Qrow blushed a little and the colour rising in his cheeks made Clover want to lift him off his feet and just kiss him, “Yeah, that’s fine. Do you have some for me? Just pants would be fine too…”

“I bought some just for you,” Clover grinned.

“You’re a cocky bastard. You know that?” Qrow laughed.

“Yeah I know,” Clover winked.

They slowly got ready, stacking the dishwasher and blowing out candles and then Clover climbed into bed.

Qrow pulled back the sheets and lay down beside him. They looked at each other with a hopeful awkwardness that was finally becoming familiar.

Clover turned on his side and spread his arms, “Come over here,” he smiled.

Qrow smiled and wriggled over, resting his head on Clover’s chest and letting himself be wrapped up. Somehow, Clover managed to turn off the lamp without too much fuss. The feeling of Qrow’s warm skin was undeniably erotic but his heart was just so full.

He kissed the top of Qrow’s head and tried not to think about all the things he was burning to say.

_I love you Qrow Branwen. I love you so much that it absolutely terrifies me._

And in his arms, Qrow sighed and his arm closed around Clover’s waist, holding him tight.

\---xxx---


	12. Just Happy To Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect romance of waking in your arms. The taste of your lips. The soft huffs of your breath on my skin. 
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains explicit content and is for adults only. I'd give it a level 4 (out of 3) – “O.O”. It’s really explicit, ok? If you prefer to skip the naughty parts, you can read the start of the chapter down to the first page break. That bit is uh… not very long XD

\---xxx---

Qrow woke slowly, a cacophony of sensations resolving into one warm form, pressed against him.

_Clover._

_Clover’s room, Clover’s scent, Clover’s bed._

Somehow during the night they had turned about. Qrow was now curled up against that muscled back, one hand casually thrown across it like he’d done it all his life. The warmth of bare skin on skin was accented by the smell of sandalwood and the soft huffs of Clover’s breath.

Qrow was used to waking early, a habit etched from years of fieldwork. He could see the little hints of sunrise in the light filtering through the curtains. The room was standard issue but there were clues to the occupant: a desk with too much paperwork, a pair of huge snowshoes with clips, a single photo of a younger Clover with a girl who looked out of eyes exactly the same shade of green.

It was a strange sensation to be here, holding this sleeping man in his arms. A person he hadn’t even met six weeks ago. A person who opened his heart then said _I just want to hold you._

_How many years has it been since I’ve been held like this?_

Just trying to count them was like a choke hold on his heart.

So he stopped.

_I don’t have to count them anymore. Now it’s been less than a single second._

_I can start again._

His fingers curled on Clover’s chest and he let the heat of the man just radiate through him.

He felt lighter. A weight of years of silence had lifted from his shoulders and he just lay down and slept. It had been too long since he told anyone _at all_ how he really felt. He always figured that anyone in the same room as him had it bad enough already, without pouring all his misery out like monsoon rain.

_But Clover knew what to do._

_Like always._

_He didn’t tell me it was in the past or change the topic…_

_He showed me his scars._

_And they were beautiful._

Qrow’s fingers tensed as he cherished the memory. Clover responded to his reverent touch, lacing their fingers together on his chest. He sighed happily, “Good morning gorgeous.”

“Good morning,” Qrow smiled against the warm, tanned skin. He snuggled closer, wrapping his whole body around that inviting, solid form.

“Hmmm this is the _good stuff._ I love morning snuggles,” Clover muttered sleepily, turning over into the embrace. Qrow gazed into those bright eyes as Clover tucked a few stray bangs behind his ear, “Your hair is all messy. It’s ridiculously cute.”  
  


Qrow reached out a lazy hand and ruffled Clover’s hair up, “Yours too.”

Clover cupped his cheek, brushing the stubble with his thumb, staring adoringly. Qrow finally couldn’t stand it any longer,

“What?!” he huffed, embarrassed.

“Just happy to be here,” Clover ran his fingers through Qrow’s hair and Qrow made the tiniest of movements… so small you’d miss it if you weren’t _so very_ _close up_. His whole body moved just infinitesimally… he _ached_ towards the touch.

Clover’s hand trailed down his neck and he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Warm caresses awoke Qrow’s skin, trailing over his shoulder and down his side. A feather-light touch which lit Qrow up like the blaze of daybreak. Clover’s hand came to rest on his waist and a little shiver of heat tingled all the way to his toes.

Qrow let his own hand wander; Clover’s cheek, his jaw, his throat, his chest… His fingers lingered on the hot skin, stretched tight over solid muscle. He cherished every hard line, sculpted by years of fighting. Every scar was a celebration, a _tribute_. He looked up and their eyes met. Clover’s hand found his hip and his fingers curled. His lips were so close… little huffs of air becoming shaky as Qrow leaned in to close the gap.

\---xxx---

He dipped into those perfect lips, just a _little taste_ to start. He could feel the heat from Clover’s bare skin so, so close to his own. He traced a few lazy circles on Clover’s chest, one brown nipple hardening under his touch. He leaned in and let himself have just a _little more_. Clover was always such a joy to kiss. He was so _responsive_. If you wanted a little breath it was easy to get one… and if you wanted him to take your breath away, well he could _certainly_ do that.

The kiss pulled them together in the luxurious warmth. Chest to chest they lingered, lips clinging as they broke apart for just long enough to catch their breath. Clover’s hand pressed warm on his back, bringing him closer. The lips that had been so gentle became _hungry_. Qrow’s fingernails scraped over the ridges of muscle as they sought the solid rise of Clover’s ass. He squeezed hard, scrunching the fabric of Clover’s pyjamas in his hand. “Mmmmm…”

Qrow felt the blood pumping, hot in his veins. The sensation of skin on skin was making his body thrum. He pulled Clover to him, swinging one leg up effortlessly to pin their hips together. The rush that came with pressing into him took the air from his lungs.

Qrow let his head tip back and Clover claimed the offering, lips burning an imprint on eager flesh. Clover raised himself up on one elbow and damp kisses blessed Qrow’s collarbone, his chest. He rolled onto his back, enticing Clover up as his lips chased the intoxicating flavour of Qrow’s skin. The weight of him forced Qrow into the mattress and he wrapped his legs tight around all that _glory_.

Clover’s lips set him shivering as they scattered kisses on his chest, his stomach. “You are so beautiful… Qrow… I want you to tell me what you like, what you _want_ …” the teal eyes blinked up at him, lips red and wet.

“I want _everything_ …” Qrow breathed, shifting his hips slow and deliberate.

Clover closed his eyes and moved with him, making Qrow curl his toes. “Qrow… I want to know what makes you quiver… what makes you _scream_ …” he eyes fixed Qrow’s with fierce passion, “ _Tell me_ …”

“Just this…” Qrow huffed, lifting Clover’s jaw, pulling him up for a fervent kiss.

When they broke away, breathless, Clover shrugged and grinned, “I guess I’ll just have to figure it out for myself…”

He started with gentle kisses on Qrow’s jawline, little more than a breath. The kisses on his throat were only teasing at first but then they intensified, those perfect lips kneading tender flesh. A little nip made Qrow’s breath hitch. Cautiously, Clover bit down a little harder and Qrow let the moan in the back of his throat fill the room.

“Hmmm…” Clover growled in return, “I could just _devour you_ …”

After a few more desperate, forceful kisses, Clover’s mouth found his collarbone. He traced the red marks on Qrow’s neck all the way to one perfect pink bud of a nipple. He kissed it gently, and then huffs of warm breath prepared Qrow for the tongue to come. Licking and sucking, Clover listened for the little sounds that told him all Qrow’s secrets. The tiny in-take of breath, the tension in his thighs, the way his nails dug into flesh as he tried not to call out…

As Clover’s tongue caressed the tender rise of Qrow’s nipple, his hands searched, lingering in the places that earned him a whispered curse or breathy sigh. Qrow’s fingers found his and moved to his hips and Clover held on as he took the nipple between his teeth. He bit it just ever so softly; flicking it with his tongue… he tried just a little more pressure and Qrow’s cock twitched between them, “Hmmm…” he groaned. Clover grinned in delight and rolled their hips together. Two strong hands clasped his ass and gripped him tight.

“Your teeth are so _sharp_ ,” Qrow huffed. He had always loved to be bitten; there was something so wild about it. Something _primal_ that made him just _ache_.

“I will _eat you alive_ …” Clover growled. He moved his hand between them, stroking Qrow firmly and savouring the way his body surged at the touch.

Clover ran his hands, tantalisingly light across the strained fabric of Qrow’s pyjamas. He pushed one hand under the waistband, thumb pressing on a sharp hip bone. He moved down and kissed the hip lightly, and then bit down and Qrow swore. Clover’s mouth hovered, warming the material with hot puffs of breath. He let his lips press on the taut cloth, holding Qrow’s gaze as light touches became lingering kisses full of intent. “I love the way you taste…” Qrow’s fingers curled in his hair.

Clover pressed one firm hand into the blissful hollow between Qrow’s legs. Qrow let his knees drop and spread his hips wide. Clover took a steadying breath of heat and pheromones, slowly licking the hints of Qrow from his lips. He sat up slowly and lifted the long legs effortlessly, drawing the material down over Qrow’s thighs. Qrow flicked his heel and his pyjamas flew off the side off the bed.

Clover slowly lowered Qrow’s hips and leaned in, stealing a breathless kiss. Clover’s nose nuzzled his ear and his words came out in jagged puffs, “I want you to ask for it… Tell me you _want it_ …”

“You’ll have to try harder if you want me to beg…” Qrow pulled them together and smiled at the groan of lust he drew from those perfect lips.

Clover’s hand trailed slowly down and grasped Qrow’s cock, “I bet that I can make you call out my name...”

“I bet yo..” Qrow started, a sharp intake of breath cutting off his words as Clover drew one calloused thumb over his damp tip with calculated deliberation.

“Let’s just see…” Clover huffed in his ear. He knelt between Qrow's legs and scraped his nails ever so gently, so slowly up the inside of one thigh. Qrow glared at him defiantly, refusing to make a sound.

Clover smirked.

_I might not be able to beat you in a fight but mark my words Qrow, I_ will _defeat you here._

He started just above Qrow’s knee. A gentle kiss, a long lick and love bite took him a few sweet inches closer. He nuzzled in, breathing the heady scent of Qrow’s sex, burying himself between those powerful thighs. He let his tongue trail upwards, strong hands grasping Qrow’s ass. The smell of him, the taste of his skin was addictive. Every touch awoke a craving for more.

He lifted his head and looked Qrow in the eyes as his lips teased the base of Qrow’s cock. He kissed it reverently, raising his head achingly slowly as he worshipped every inch. He held the fierce red gaze as he took Qrow in his mouth. He quivered under Clover’s touch but didn’t make a sound, rebellious to the last. Using one hand to stroke in time, Clover let his lips slide down. He rocked Qrow’s hips into his mouth, tongue caressing, fingers holding him tight as he took him deep.

He tried not to get carried away by the taste of him, the hard body writhing beneath him… but a little gasp escaping Qrow’s lips was all he needed to _ignite_. He devoured Qrow hungrily, revelling in every suppressed gasp and smothered whimper. It wasn’t long before he had Qrow’s hips lifting off the mattress to meet him. “Hmmm…” he hummed, sealing his devotions with a final kiss, “you are _delicious_.” He took his time to get back to Qrow’s lips, flicking his tongue over a tempting nipple on the way. When he pressed himself between Qrow’s legs, he finally got the moan he was _so_ hungry for.

“You’re so _stubborn_ ,” Clover marvelled, rolling Qrow’s hardness between them, “It’s driving me _wild_.”

Qrow pulled him down and whispered in his ear, “You just wait…” he bucked sharply and flipped Clover with ease, straddling his hips and smiling down at him, naked and fearless once more, “Now it’s _your turn_.”

Qrow raised both arms above his head, slowly stretching. Every defined muscle in his chest moved smoothly under his patchwork skin. He took himself in one hand, stroking, leisurely. “What do _you_ like then, Soldier Boy?”

Clover was overwhelmed by the sight… he was so _wild_ ; proud and untamed. “The taste of you on my lips.”

Qrow ground his hips and Clover groaned as he nestled into that hard little ass. Qrow laughed, “You’re never going to make me beg if you’re this easy…”

“Fuck you… you horny bitch,” Clover growled.

Qrow grinned. _So he’s finally revved up enough to lose that Atlas military sheen?_ Qrow raised himself up on his knees and moved down, letting his fingers tug at the fabric of Clover’s pants and slowly licked his lips.

Clover groaned and thrust skywards, lifting Qrow off the bed. “Now, now…” Qrow chuckled, “Show a little restraint.”

“I’ll restrain _you_ if you don’t play nice,” Clover grumbled, “I’ve still got those gravity bolas…”

“So _impatient_ ,” Qrow pushed him back into the bed and then lay down beside him. He walked his fingers down, over his chiselled chest, over his stomach… Clover was very, _very_ ready. Qrow traced the firm bulge and marvelled at the size of it. He lifted the fabric and just took a little peek. Clover was bigger than he was. He already knew that from having that solid length pressed against him. Qrow pulled the waistband up and Clover’s hands closed over his, sliding the fabric off his hips, down past his ankles.

And then there was nothing between them but skin.

Qrow took Clover in his hand and felt the weight of him. He stroked down gently, enjoying his first time really playing with this new toy. He let his wrist roll a little more firmly and Clover’s hands fisted the sheets. The first taste was hesitant… cautious. He let his tongue just flick across the shiny pink tip. Clover’s breath hitched and Qrow smiled. A little kiss earned him a shudder. When he let his lips slide down he got a full throaty groan.

The taste was fine… but the smell was just _intoxicating_. Sucking Clover made his body thrum with an insistent, nagging urge… a raging ache so bad it almost _hurt_. And he loved the _power_ of it; he could make the man _tremble_. He followed Clover’s restless moans to discover what he liked the most; firm strokes, deep even pressure. Clover’s breath started coming in ragged gasps, desperate little huffs of ecstasy. He put one hand under Qrow’s chin, lifting his lips and then took a shuddering breath, “ _Come here_.”

Eager hands pulled him up and Clover ravished him with kisses, his face, his throat, anything he could reach. His fingers closed on Qrow’s hips and they shared a breath as Clover found his little niche. “Qrow…”

“Yes,” Qrow said, not waiting for the question.

“Ar..” Clover started.

“Yes,” Qrow ground his hips down, “ _Yes_.”

“You are so fucking hot…” Clover breathed. He lifted Qrow up and rolled him onto his back. He pressed between Qrow’s legs giving him a passionate kiss, delving into his mouth, biting his lips. Then he leaned over to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil.

“Hand it over,” Qrow said. Clover smiled and obeyed. Qrow coated his hand and then slid it between them.

Clover rolled into the slick fingers, “Hmmm… You can do the splits, can’t you?”

“I can,” Qrow smirked.

Clover put the bottle down and knelt between those long, powerful legs. He scooped one hand under Qrow’s knee and lifted one ankle up, onto his shoulder. He let his cock trail up the inside of Qrow’s thigh, slick fingers rubbing between his legs. The sight of him, so hard, eyes closed… the moan that was slowly building in his chest… Shivers of desire raced through him setting his hands, his lips, his cock on fire. He circled his fingers and Qrow bit his lip. Wrapping one arm around that powerful thigh, Clover took Qrow’s cock in one hand and gently slid the tip of one finger into him. Qrow arched his back, hips driving forward.

_He wants it so much…_

Qrow opened his blazing eyes and held Clover’s gaze as he pushed inside.

“Ohhhhh _Clover_ …”

Clover silently gave himself a cheer. _Qrow Branwen, that is definitely calling out my name. You have lost that bet._

But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the huff of Qrow’s breath and the slick heat inside him. He looked so sexy… stretched out, open… wanting… Clover rolled his knuckles and lived in those throaty moans. A second finger had Qrow’s hips rocking. Just the sight was making Clover drip, Qrow was _so loud_ …

“Clover _… I want it_ …” Qrow huffed.

_Come on babe… Say it…_ Clover thrust into him and the groans became a desperate whimper, “ _Please_ …”

Clover rubbed his slick cock between Qrow’s legs and just lost himself in the friction, “ _Qrow…_ my wild Spitfire…”

He wanted to savour this moment. To have this image blazed into his memory _forever._ So he held off on that delicious rush for just a few more agonising seconds. Qrow moaned and shifted his hips, inviting him, _demanding_ him. He looked down at his every fantasy made flesh and then pushed into that blissful welcome for the very first time.

Qrow’s red eyes and the heat of him was _everything._

A cautious inch made Qrow gasp and buck and Clover held his hips steady. He was so _tight,_ Clover could feel every little bump and jolt. “Slowly babe…” he massaged Qrow’s cock to distract him, “Go slow…” he breathed as he pushed a little deeper. Qrow’s breathing changed to jagged huffs,

“Ah! _Fuck_ …”

He waited as Qrow’s desperate huffs finally became more even, “Are you ok, babe? Tell me when you’re ready.”

Qrow’s legs snapped like a vice, jerking Clover’s hips forward, pulling him in to the hilt in one sudden rush, “ _Qrow_!” Clover just held onto him, “ _Oh fuck_.”

In all his time dreaming about this moment, he never thought it would feel like _this._

Qrow groaned with pleasure and fixed him with a wicked smile, “ _I’m_ _ready_.”

When he could finally move without coming, Clover pulled his hips back and they shared a breathy moan as he closed the distance between them. He knew he was big; he had to work Qrow to get him nicely warmed up. He began with slow, deliberate strokes, looking Qrow in the eyes. Every inch of touching flesh brought its own ecstasy, making every nerve _sing._

He kept one hand on Qrow’s cock and stroked, thrusting into him until Qrow’s was absolutely dripping wet. _Now, you’re ready._ Clover took a deep, shuddering breath. A slide and then a jolt of his hips, just to make sure Qrow really _felt_ him.

Qrow moaned, loud and bucked against him making Clover weak at the knees. Just as he was finally regaining control, the rippled muscles pulled around him, impossibly tight, “Ohhh Qrow…” he gasped, nails biting Qrow’s thigh.

Qrow hooked one knee behind his hips and growled, _“Fuck me.”_

Clover’s cock twitched inside him as he heard that guttural voice uttering the words of his fantasies. He gazed on the perfection beneath him: Qrow’s hair messy, eyes closed, lips parted… and pushed deep. Their hips ground together and Qrow moaned, loud, “ _More_.”

Clover pulled their bodies roughly together then held Qrow’s hips, lowering him to the bed. He kept Qrow’s ankle in his hand, giving him full access to every inch of those muscled insides. Clover lifted his hips, burying his nose in Qrow’s soft hair and driving him into the bed, “ _Qrow_ …”

Qrow squeezed tight and he gasped, hitting hard where it made Qrow cry out. He got his reward when his name bounced back from the walls, “ _Clover_ … _oh_ …”

His hand on Qrow’s cock, slick and wet, he started to pick up speed. A flick of his hips and a rough pump got him a growl but he wanted _more._ He dug his toes into the sheets and pushed, giving Qrow every forceful inch. Qrow’s hard cock was bouncing with every jerk of Clover’s hips. Qrow’s mouth was gasping in his ear and he lifted his face, finding hot breathless lips. They crushed together in a desperate kiss, Qrow’s lustful moans guiding Clover deeper.

“Clover… _fuck me_ …” he growled, moaning every time Clover’s weight hit him.

Qrow’s breathing was getting erratic and Clover could feel those delicious muscles pulling tight. He grabbed Qrow’s hips and bit his throat. Qrow gasped, crying out in wordless rasping huffs of ecstasy. Clover pushed Qrow’s ankle to his shoulder and drove him through to bliss. Qrow quivered and clenched around him, “Fuck… _oh… fuck_ …” he cried out as the shock of orgasm thundered through him. He felt Qrow’s cock pulse in his hand and the smell hit the air as he angled deep, ablaze with power and lust.

“Qrow… you’re _so beautiful_ …” he pressed his lips to the panting mouth. And then there only Qrow’s breathy moans in his ear, the smell of him, the taste on his lips… He could feel the rush taking hold, taking him higher with every thrust. He was struggling to keep his rhythm, losing himself in the perfect heat, “ _Qrow_ …”

The powerful legs closed around him and rolled him smoothly onto his back. He opened his eyes wide as Qrow sunk down on top of him, grinding hard. He took those two pointed hips in his hands and Qrow gasped, “ _Clover_ …” the sound of his name huffed, breathless, thrilled through him. He looked into those scarlet eyes, “ _Qrow…_ babe… I…” Qrow rolled his hips and rough rode him over the edge.

“Oh… Qrow… _fuck_ ….” he gasped as the waves overwhelmed him and he shuddered, pumping into the tight heat of that virgin ass.

Qrow slowed, rocking his hips until Clover had spent every quivering jolt.

Clover looked up into those bright red eyes and put one hand on his hammering heart.

His horny bitch grinned at him and leaned down for one last hungry kiss.

“Oh… f…” Clover huffed as shivers of post coital adrenaline rushed through him, “ _Qrow!_ How are you… not even… out of breath…?”

“Maybe you’re not as fit as you think you are,” Qrow jousted.

“Maybe… I just did… all the work,” Clover panted.

“That so?” Qrow raised an eyebrow, “Doesn’t look that way from up here.”

Clover shook his head, “You are… fucking amazing… if you don’t… mind me saying…”

“Thanks for noticing,” Qrow laughed. He slowly raised his hips and lowered himself onto Clover’s chest. Warm, strong arms closed around him.

Clover struggled to find the words to express his joy but there was nothing that came close.

So instead of talking, he wrapped his whole soul around that wild, vulnerable man and just tried his best to catch his breath.

\---xxx---


	13. Lucky you, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow finally takes the leap and asks Clover if he wants something a little more serious. But you don’t just ask the Gay Icon of Atlas Academy out, do you? Of course not. You gotta give it a little drama.

\---xxx---

It took a long time for Clover to get his breath back and even longer for either of them to care about anything except each other. Finally, after lounging in those strong arms for as long as he thought he could justify, Qrow spoke up,

“Uhhhh don’t mean to be that guy but don’t you have a job to go to?”

“Technically yes…” Clover smiled, his fingers trailing lightly across alabaster skin.

“Technically?”

“I may have asked for some of the morning off… just in case….” he smirked, following a rise of muscle with his thumb.  
  
Qrow laughed and pulled the pillow from behind him and hit Clover in the face with it, “You cocky shit!”

Clover raised his arms and laughingly defended, “Played for and got!”

Qrow gave him one last face full of feathers and lay back down, “You are such an asshole!”

“Oh _dear_ , and I used to be lovely. Maybe it’s the bad company I’m keeping these days…” he wrapped his arm around Qrow and pulled him closer.

“So when do you have to go in?” Qrow asked, putting his head on the warm, muscled chest.

“Not for a while yet… So… uh… thoughts?”

“On what?” Qrow asked, hiding his grin.

“On uhhhh…”

Qrow tried not to laugh. _How can a man be so bolshy and so awkward at the same time?_ It was hilarious and very endearing.

“Oh! The SEX!?” Qrow announced, and then just let the silence hang.

“Yes… that…” Clover managed.

“Well… I think I was amazing.”

“No argument here,” Clover laughed.

“…and you were ok too. I mean, with a reputation like yours… I have to say I was expecting fireworks.”

“You didn’t get fireworks?” Clover asked, his voice was light but Qrow could detect a tiny note of nerves, “I certainly got fireworks.”

Qrow rolled himself up onto Clover’s chest. He gave him a few light kisses and grinned, “I’ll put it this way… I’m pretty sure I lost that bet.”

Clover snorted, “You lost the bet before we even started!”

Qrow put his finger on Clover’s nose and gave him a very stern look, “Don’t make me get the pillow, babe.”

“Yes, dear,” Clover grinned.

They lounged for another hour or so, just talking and snuggling in the sleepy heat of bed. Finally Clover sighed and brushed a few stray bangs from Qrow’s eyes, “As much as it pains me, I really should go now, gorgeous.”

“Yeah it’s probably time I faced the walk of shame back to my quarters for a shower,” Qrow laughed, imaging Elm’s face if he saw her on the way.

“I had the best night, Qrow… _thank you_ ,” his fingers curled on Qrow’s skin, giving the words poignant intensity.

“You’re welcome,” Qrow smiled, “I had a pretty good morning.”

“I honestly can’t think of a better way to start the day,” Clover sat up and scooped Qrow into his lap, covering his face with kisses.

“Hey stop it! I’m not cut out for this mushy crap!” Qrow protested, making absolutely no attempt to move whatsoever.

\---xxx---

Once Qrow had made his way back to his quarters, a hot shower and a change of clothes had him ready to face the day. He’d already organised to have time off to finish preparing for Saturday… _tomorrow_. But he wasn’t going to tell Cloves that. It was much more fun to hit him with a pillow.

He left his room and headed to the hanger bay, then on to Mantle. The sky was steely grey and a stiff wind lifted his hair and sent his cape twisting around his shoulders. He could feel the cold front in the air, pressure dropping. Seemed like the weather was taking a turn for the worse. He wandered the streets for a little while, picking up a few things from the shops before heading over to Giuseppe’s workshop. The inventor (engineer, software expert, mechanic, scientist… you name it) had been such a help in getting his plans together. As he strode through the city with an armful of parts he indulged in his new favourite hobby… thinking about Clover.

_Clover_ … he was so much fun to be around. So relaxed and _warm_. And he always knew the right thing to say! How was that even possible!?

Qrow closed his eyes and just begged the fates to let him have this _one thing_ go his way.

_Just once. Please._

_Just let him say yes._

_I don’t care about anything else, just let me have this._

Being around Clover had made him feel more hopeful… more positive… but so many decades of being sucker punched was hard to forget. He frowned as the thought popped into his head that at least if Clover said no, he’d still got laid.

_No. It’s not enough._

_I want more._

_Surely he’s going to say yes? All those texts with kisses, all those kind words… there has to be more there!_

Qrow paused and then did something he would have thought was impossible just a few short weeks ago. He let himself _believe_ … just for a minute.

What if he _did_ say yes?

Qrow shook his head and chuckled. A member of the Branwen Tribe and a top member of the Altesian Military. It was absolutely crazy. Raven would hate him _so much_. Another point in Clover’s favour… Qrow loved his sister dearly but winding her up was a very enjoyable pastime. And it was so easy, too!

The kids already loved him so that wouldn’t be an issue. He looked up at the turbulent sky and wondered what it would be like. To have someone like _that_ to come home to. To have Clover hold him in the evenings while they talked about stupid shit that didn’t even matter. To wake up in those arms day after day.

Even fantasising about it felt so surreal. _Impossible._ But after so many years of doubt and pain, for the first time in… forever, he felt brave enough to try.

\---xxx---

After putting in a solid day at the workshop, Qrow headed back to Atlas. Cloves had sent him a few messages here and there. He hadn’t realised how nervous he’d been about everything until his scroll vibrated with that first confidence boost of the day. When he felt his heart just soar he realised that despite all the pep talks he’d given himself, he’d still been worried that Clover would drop him like a sack of shit now he’d gotten what he wanted… But he was not dropping anything. In fact, Clover had already asked when they could see each other again.

_Keen much!?_

Qrow just held the scroll and beamed. He couldn’t even remember being this happy. After a little joking around, he told Cloves to meet him in the main lecture hall the next day at 2 pm. Made up some bullshit about having some notes about the teams to review and hoping to get some quiet between classes.

_That sounds plausible, right?_

He stepped out of the transport and into the hanger bay, his boots thumping on steel. He took a left at the door and made his way to the girls’ dorm. They should have finished dinner by now and be goofing off as usual.

He tapped lightly on the door and heard a squeak and a thump.

_Ruby._

The door opened and a bundle of petals hit him in the chest, “Uncle Qrow!”

“Hiya pipsqueak, how’s things?”

“Good! Blake is showing us photos of Menagerie, it’s so pretty on the coast!”

Qrow stepped in and gave a casual wave to Blake and Yang, curled on a couch, and Weiss who was leaning behind them looking over Blake’s shoulder.

“Hi Qrow,” Yang grinned, “Long time no see…” she twitched a brow expressively.

Blake grinned.

“Yeah… about that…” he tried to figure out how this talk was meant to go. He’d practised it often enough.  
  


“Hmmm?” Yang smirked.

“I… uh… I’ve been spending a bit of time with Clover lately…”  
  
“No shit,” said Blake.

“Hey language!” Qrow laughed, “So maybe I wasn’t as subtle as I thought.”

“Subtle!? Your eyes haven’t left his ass in about a fortnight,” Yang said drily.

“I guess that’s one less thing to explain,” Qrow muttered, “So. I uh… I’m going to ask him out tomorrow and I think I might need… an audience?”

He really didn’t like that part of the plan but if he was going to do this, then he was absolutely going to do it _properly._

“What do you mean you’re going to ask him out? Haven’t you two been dating for weeks?” Yang said.

“Weeks!?” Qrow gaped. _Surely they hadn’t been that bad!?_

“You two are SO obvious,” Yang nodded.

Blake rolled her eyes so hard, she saw her brain.

“Excellent. So, if you’re done humiliating me how do you feel about coming to the main lecture hall tomorrow? Maybe 1:45 pm?”

“Yes,” Blake said, before he’d even finished his sentence.

“We will be there!” Yang said.

“Would you mind asking Team JNOR as well… I have to round up the Ace Ops and I think that’s about all the embarrassment I can stand in one night.”

“No problem!” Ruby shouted, “Aiiiii I’m so happy for you Uncle Qrow! This is going to be awesome!”

Qrow smiled. It was nice that he had a vote of confidence anyway.

_I sure as hell hope so, kiddo._

\---xxx---

It had taken a little rejigging but Clover had somehow managed to organise his day so he could meet up with Qrow to go over the training schedule for the teams. It wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he sent the message asking when they could meet up but he was happy to take what he could get.

Every time he thought about Qrow, he smiled. Elm had waved a hand in front of his face and snorted at least three times that morning already. “Hello? Anyone there?” she said, thumping him jovially, “I keep thinking oh this man could not be more in love and then _every time_ I’m wrong!”  
  


She had a point. He felt that way himself. At first it was just Qrow’s looks, his reputation… his body. And that was enough for any man, surely? He was so lithe and strong and just _fierce_. He said what you wanted to, did what you wanted to and he didn’t care what anyone thought. It was like a cold breeze on a muggy hot day and it made him shiver. Then he saw Qrow with the kids, the gentle encouragement, the delicate words which showed tenderness and insight. It was easy to see the teacher that he had been… the mentor that he was. And from then it was just a hopeless snowballing of falling in love seemingly over and over again…

When he saw Qrow blush for the first time, he thought that was as bad as it could get. How wrong he’d been. His wit was so sharp but his eyes were so vulnerable. He was everything all at once and now… well. His ears still rang with the sound of that raspy voice calling out his name.

He chuckled to himself as he realised he’d been staring at a map on the console for ten minutes.

_Ok Ebi, pull yourself together. You still have a job to do._

The rest of the day dragged by, but finally five-to-two rolled around and he could stop pretending he cared about anything other than Qrow.

He strode out the door of the briefing room and revelled a little in the anticipation. Even if they were just working, he’d have Qrow all to himself just for a little while. Maybe he could convince him that they’d concentrate better after a little R&R… it was certainly worth a try.

When Clover stepping into the main lecture theatre, he was surprised (and perhaps a little annoyed) to find a full squad waiting for him. All of Team RWBY were there… Team JNOR… the Ace Ops… even Penny…

“Afternoon everyone,” he said, walking down the steps, “Did Qrow call all of you here too?”

“Yes he did,” Yang said, grinning like crazy, “Who knows what he has planned hmmm?” she laughed and pressed a button on her scroll.

Clover looked from one grinning, impish face to another. Ruby waved at him. Blake’s eyes were so big she looked like a cute kitten postcard. Elm beamed at him and gave him two thumbs up. Vine _smiled_.

_Highly suspicious._

He heard the bike before he saw it. A deep bass rumble which bounced back off the high ceiling and thrummed in his chest. The black and silver machine appeared at the big double doors, the rider clad all in black, including a black helmet hiding their face from view. Long, long legs clamped the bike tight.

_No… He wouldn’t…_

The bike purred down, around the edges of the rows of seating and pulled up right in the middle of the wide, open floor. Clover knew those legs anywhere… and now they were clad in tight leather pants. The Captain thought of his responsibility to be a good role model to the young people and tried very hard not to stare. He failed.

The black figure cut the engine and one long, leather clad leg swung high over the bike, popping the kick stand.

“Go on!” Nora said, shoving him in the back. He stumbled, eyes still glued to the achingly tight pants, and walked down. The helmet came off and Qrow ruffled his hair with one hand, a roguish smile playing on his lips.

“Hi,” he said.

Clover’s mouth moved but nothing came out.

Qrow put the helmet down and straightened up, taking in his whole audience. “Clover Ebi…” he announced, his voice loud and proud, “will you be my boyfriend?”

Clover was about to say YES when he saw Qrow’s long fingers twitching at the hem of his t-shirt.

_Oh… He’s not going to…_

Qrow smirked.

_He really is._

Clover grinned and said his line, “You think you’re _so hot_ , don’t you?”

The corner of Qrow’s mouth lifted in a suggestive grin, “You want to know how hot I am?” he asked.

Clover drank in the long legs and the tight black t-shirt which clung to Qrow’s chest.

_I have a pretty good idea._

Qrow pulled the t-shirt up over his head, his exquisitely defined stomach rippling as he lifted his arms to a chorus of whoops and wolf whistles. The shirt hit the floor and, after a time, Clover finally managed to look the man in the eyes.

Qrow spread his arms wide, closed his eyes and lifted his chin, ready to welcome the deluge.

_No! They can’t do it again! The General will kill me!_

Nothing happened.

Qrow cracked one eye and looked up, puzzled.

Behind him, the bike erupted into flames.

Qrow looked over his bare shoulder and shrugged, “Guess that works too,” he said. “So… you want to go for a ride?”

Clover just gaped.

Finally he recovered enough to talk, “Qrow… we can’t… the bike it’s… _on fire_ …”

Behind Qrow the bike crackled as the flames danced merrily. It was not a little spark. It was a raging bonfire.

Qrow grinned and twitched his brows; “Well so it is…” he pulled a dust fire extinguisher seemingly out of nowhere and gave Clover a wink which tingled down his spine like a bolt of lightning, “ _Lucky you, huh?_ ”

As the crowd clapped and laughed, Qrow put out the flames. Clover was still speechless.

Qrow finally put the extinguisher down and came over to him, “Oh Cloves, come on it’s not your bike! It just has matching faring,” he said, looking like he was trying pretty hard not to laugh.

“You destroyed a bike for this!?” Clover asked, still rather dazed.

“I _built_ a bike for this. Giuseppe let me use his workshop. After Harbinger it was actually pretty easy… and she’s flame retardant,” he winked again, patting the seat.

“I… can’t believe you did this just because of the story… it’s so… _extra!_ ” Clover gaped.

Qrow rolled his eyes, “I know, right? But apparently that’s just how some of us roll. So… what do you say?”

A chorus of whistles and cheers let Qrow know that the crowd was on his side.

“SAY YES!” Nora erupted.

“Yes!” Clover said, laughing, “Of course yes!”

The kids burst into applause. Marrow rolled his eyes and smiled. Elm, of course, just had to scream, “Bouncy butt for the win!”

Qrow laughed, “Well get on then!”

Clover looked deep into those mischievous red eyes and somehow managed not to just pull the man into his arms. “Are you… going to put your shirt back on?”

Qrow twitched his brows, “Nope.”

“Well ok then,” Clover smirked, “but…”

“I know, I know…” Qrow rolled his eyes and pulled out a second helmet, “There you go, Officer.”

Clover reached out to grab the helmet.

Their hands touched just briefly. That was all it took.

Without a word, they stepped into each other’s arms. Clover’s thumb found that stubbled jaw and Qrow’s arm wrapped around his waist. Their lips met. Clover tasted him, drew him in with a need like breathing. Qrow’s tongue, Qrow’s heat, Qrow’s lips…

“Ew!” Ruby laughed.

“Get a room!” Elm shouted.

Behind Qrow’s back, Clover lifted his hand slowly, giving the whole world the middle finger.

Sometimes there were more important things than being professional.

\---xxx---


	14. From 0 to 9000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing in this world Qrow Branwen cannot do. I just needed you all to know that.

\---xxx---

The bike ride back to the Atlas hanger bay was a lot of fun. Clover hated to admit to himself that he missed being a rebel but… _damn_ he missed being a rebel. He was very happy with his choice to give it up and pursue a military career. He really was. But he also enjoyed the shocked faces as Qrow steered the bike skillfully through the Academy and out into the street.

A lot.

_I know I’m going to regret this later but damn it is_ good _now._

He curled his arms around Qrow’s bare waist a little tighter.

_My boyfriend._

_Qrow Branwen._

_I know I’m lucky but… this man…_

_I am the luckiest bastard alive._

They dropped the bike off at the hanger, for shipping to Mantle in the morning. Qrow blessed the whole ground staff with his incredible body. Sergeant Mills nearly lost her shit completely. She was busy doing a vehicle inspection and turned around to half-naked Qrow Branwen just grinning down at her. Poor woman dropped a wrench but, luckily, it missed her foot.

Clover couldn’t get enough of him. He was just standing in the full white, artificial light of the hanger bay swinging a set of keys around on one finger. _The abs alone…_

“Well, what now Lucky Charm?”

Clover just smiled.

“What are you grinning at?” Qrow chuckled.

“I can’t believe you did that! You just put down your foot and went from zero to nine thousand gay in five seconds!” Clover laughed, feeling giddy.

_What the hell Qrow!?_

“Why?” Qrow asked, nonchalantly, “ _You_ did it.”

“I had a lot of practice!” he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “You sleep with a man _once_ and you go directly to Gay Icon status!?”

Qrow laughed, “I’m a fast learner.”

“Apparently!” Clover grinned like an idiot.

_I don’t know if I’m ever going to get over this!_

“So you liked it?” Qrow fished.

“I loved it!”

“Well… good…” Qrow smiled, “So… do you want to…?”

“Yes!”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Qrow shook his head and crossed his arms on his bare chest.

Clover just basked in those red eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you say. The answer’s always going to be yes.”

“Are you going to be this soppy… all the time?”

“Probably,” Clover admitted.

“Ok,” Qrow nodded thoughtfully.

“That’s ok?” Clover asked hopefully.

“I could get used to it,” Qrow shrugged.

Clover smiled to himself as he remembered Elm’s words.

_Yes, this is how it’s going to be from now on. Radio Branwen. All Sop. All the time._

\---xxx---

James pushed the pounding acid headache to the back of his mind.

_Focus._

Another security briefing. It was important to have them regularly to ensure good flow of information. He had to have all the information. If you don’t have all the right information, you might make the wrong decision.

He had to make the right decision.

Always.

_Always._

“Winter… did you see the note on the Academy log? The sprinkler system?”

“I did,” Winter glanced up from her scroll and nodded curtly. Of course she had. The question wasn’t whether she’d seen it but why she’d decided that it wasn’t relevant to the security briefing. The briefing which she had just finished.

“And you didn’t think to mention it because?” he asked.

“I reviewed the footage. I’m confident that it was a one-off incident.”

“That’s not the point. How was the system disabled? Who authorised it?” James massaged his temples lightly, headache building. This was not what he needed right now.

“Uh… Penny,” Winter replied, with uncharacteristic hesitation. _Interesting._

“ _Penny?_ ”

“Yes. She turned off all the fire alarms for fifteen minutes. To accommodate a… request.”

James looked into her eyes, waiting for a justification. She glanced away. Apparently no more details were forthcoming.

“ _Look_. I have a lot on my plate right now. I don’t have time for games. Tell me what happened so I know what action I need to take to stop it happening again. I can’t have people turning off parts of the security system at random! Sometimes I feel like I’m the only person here who recognises that we are _at war_.”

Winter pressed a few buttons on her scroll and transferred the display to the main holo.

A three dimensional image of the lecture hall appeared above the table. There was… a bunch of the kids Qrow brought along with him, the Ace Ops, Penny… and Clover.

“I didn’t realise that the teams were socialising… why is Clov..”

“Wait for it,” Winter said, the corner of her mouth twitching in a smile.

They watched the whole thing play out. Bike, flames, the kiss and Clover’s “friendly” gesture. As he watched a shirtless Qrow swing his leg over the bike, pat the seat behind him and smile at Clover he finally said, “Ah.”

“Indeed,” Winter smirked.

“Now that I think of it… didn’t Clover have a certain… reputation at the Academy?”

“Yes, he did,” Winter mused.

James frowned, watching the bike roar off out the doors and down the hallway, the camera feeds picking it up leaving the building.

“Highly unprofessional,” Winter muttered, shaking her head.

This was a complication that he didn’t need. Clover was one of his best operatives: calm, solid and dependable. He knew that when he told the man to jump he would do it, without hesitation. But Qrow… he was _not_ what Atlas needed right now. He was loyal, sure and dedicated to the cause but he was not a man to obey without question. He wanted to know the reason why.

_I don’t have time to justify every little thing I do right now. There’s too much at risk. Too much has already been sacrificed…_

_If Qrow’s way of thinking gets into Clover’s head then I won’t be able to rely on him if I need him. And I’m going to need him._

“Damn you, Qrow…” he muttered to himself.

“Perhaps it’s time to send him back into the field?” Winter mused.

She’d never liked Qrow but she always respected his work. There were few field operatives that could come close to him when it came to gathering intel… and he could still go toe to toe with the best of them even when he was dead drunk. If only he knew when to keep his fool mouth shut…

“He wouldn’t go,” James thought out loud, “He wants to keep the young huntsmen and huntresses safe without making them feel like they’ve been taken off the board. This is the only place he can do that. He wouldn’t take them into the field with him… not now.”

Winter’s eyes travelled his face. He didn’t appreciate the scrutiny. He knew he looked tired. Of course he looked tired. He was saving the damn world. What did she expect?

“Do you want me to talk to Clover? He’s solid. You don’t need to worry about where his loyalties lie. _You know that_ ,” her voice was slow, wary.

“You don’t know Qrow like I do….” James sighed, “No. I’ll take care of it. Just send Penny up to see me. You may go,” he waved a curt dismissal, not liking how her brow creased when he glanced at her reflection in the cold glass.

_One more thing to worry about._

_Just what I need._

And with a shaking hand, he poured a hit of scotch into his cold coffee and went back to work.

\---xxx---

“You asked for me, Sir?” Clover looked around the office. He thought he could smell alcohol but that seemed unlikely. It was ten in the morning.

_I wonder if he’s noticed that Qrow stole his plant yet…_

He glanced at the small table in the corner, where the fern had languished up until recently. There was a ring of dust but nothing else which indicated that it had ever been there, or that it was missed.

“Yes…” General Ironwood was looking out the window, hands clasped behind his back. Clover was starting to suspect that he slept like that.

Clover stood at attention, not thrilled about talking to the back of the man’s head.

Finally, General Ironwood turned; the bags under his eyes were so dark they almost looked green against his tanned skin. “It was brought to my attention that that sprinkler system in Lecture Hall One was turned off for a period yesterday. So I thought I might review the footage and check that nothing was… out of order.”

“Ah,” said Clover.

“Yes. _Ah_. Now I know that it is important that we stay optimistic even when things are difficult but…” the General’s eyes were piercing, his voice serious and low, “don’t let him get you into bad habits.”

_Bad habits?!_

Clover felt a little tingle of anger starting to build in his gut. Yes, it was a bit… cheeky but Qrow hadn’t done anything _really_ wrong. It was harmless fun, surely?

“I don’t think I understand, Sir.”

The General met his gaze, dark eyes narrowing, “Qrow… doesn’t play by the rules. What we need right now is _discipline_. I need to know that my command structure is solid. No _weak links_.”

Clover just nodded.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, appraising each other.

“If that’s all?” Clover finally prompted.

“No… I don’t think that giving this speech to Qrow would be… beneficial. I need you to stay focussed. Qrow has always been a maverick and he does good work but I rely on _you_. I need you on task, Clover. I need you focussed.”

“I have never been more focussed, General. I know what’s at stake here.”

“Do you?” the clear blue eyes pierced him, cold down to the bone.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And I can rely on you to not let your personal life cloud your judgment?”

“Yes, Sir.”

General Ironwood hesitated, as if he were about to add something, then shook his head. “In that case, you’re dismissed.” Then he turned back to the window and clasped his hands once more.

“Yes, Sir,” Clover said, giving a salute to the window. He could see the General’s expression in the glass. He looked tired, pensive… _angry._

Clover turned on his heel and left.

_What the hell was that about?_

\---xxx---

Qrow wheeled through the open sky, the rushing air twisting him higher on eddies of rising pressure. His eyes flitted across the Academy grounds, taking in every little detail with his heightened crow’s vision. _Ah, there he is._ He thought Clover was probably out here. The two of them used to take a quiet turn around the grounds once or twice before they headed in from a mission. It was a nice memory.

He landed easily and hopped behind a hedge. Brushing the leaves from his hair, he stepped out behind Clover’s striding form. He certainly looked like a man who was walking with purpose.

_I wonder why he’s out here._

“Hey, Lover Boy,” he called out. Clover turned, smiled and began to walk back to him, the coattails of his uniform swinging with his trademark swagger.

“Fancy meeting a gorgeous guy like you in a place like this,” he winked.

Qrow rolled his eyes, trying not to encourage the man. Inside he ignored the way the words fluttered around in his chest, spreading warmth like sun shine on winter-starved skin. “I thought you might be out this way. Elm wanted to know if you were going to the meeting with Supplies & Equip. It seemed like a good excuse to me.”

“You never need an excuse to find me but thanks; I’ll send her a message. And Lover Boy? I don’t mind that one,” Clover walked up and put one arm around Qrow’s waist.

“Look at you fraternising on the job! You’re getting badder by the day,” Qrow chuckled, before leaning in for a kiss.

Qrow tilted his jaw, enjoying Clover’s heat on his chest, the taste of him… but when Clover finally lifted his lips and stepped back, reality came crashing in all around.

“I uhhh… just had a talk with the General.”

“And how is Jimmy today?” Qrow asked idly. He knew the answer of course. He was losing the plot. He’d worked too hard for too long. Taken on too much.

“Not _great_ … he told me not to let you get me into bad habits,” Clover said slowly.

“Bad habits? Oh…” Qrow chuckled, “Is this about the motorbike? I thought he’d have better things to worry about.”

But that was the problem really, wasn’t it? Jimmy was worrying about _everything._ Qrow had seen it; he’d pulled back almost every delegation. He was doing it _all_ by himself. Qrow was amazed he wasn’t serving the damn tea.

The teal eyes flicked over him. There was no mirth there.

_Shit._

“What did he say?” Qrow asked, not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

If Jimmy had told Cloves that they weren’t allowed to be together… he didn’t know what Clover would do. He knew they had something real but they’d only just got to know each other. Clover had been working his way up to this position his whole career… to ask him to give it all up now. Right now, when the world was depending on him… on both of them…

_I couldn’t do it to him. I couldn’t do it to all of us._

Clover shook his head, concern showing on his expressive face, “Nothing… clear. He said that I shouldn’t let my personal life cloud my judgment…”

Qrow frowned. That wasn’t what he was expecting at all. Judgment? What on earth could Jimmy have planned that would make Clover have to… choose between them? What was he going to do?

“I don’t like how this is feeling,” Qrow said.

“Me either,” the clear teal eyes held his gaze.

Qrow turned his eyes to the wide, open sky. “I know people don’t want to think about this but…”

“He’s not sleeping.”

“He barely leaves the fourth floor…”

“The drills. I don’t know if I can keep justifying them, we’ve had three this week!”

“The day-drinking…” Qrow shook his head, as one who would know.

“I had wondered,” Clover sighed.

“When he met Oscar… and found out that Oz was gone… I don’t think he realised what it would do to him,” Qrow frowned. _What it would do to all of us._

“We can’t let it go on like this… He’s going to make a mistake. Right now… it could really cost us.”

“Well, there’s only one thing for it.”

Clover’s brow creased in an unspoken question.

Qrow sighed a long-suffering sigh, dredged from deep within his soul, “We go talk to him.”

Clover looked at him for a long time. Finally he nodded, “Ok.”

They arrived at James’s office together, Clover rapping on the door sharply.

“Come,” the General’s voice was muffled by the inches of steel between them but the door swung open.

“Specialist,” he said, not glancing up from the mission reports he was scanning at his desk. He must know Clover’s knock. Qrow wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or worried.

“James,” said Qrow.

The General looked up, expression stern, “Qrow.”

“I think we need to talk,” Qrow said quietly.

“Not now, I don’t have the time for your little..” he waved at the two of them, “right now. There are higher priorities than your _private life_.” Every word was sharp, an accusation.

“I’m not here to talk about my _private life_ ,” Qrow snapped, “I’m here to talk about you. What the hell are you planning? We’ve all heard how your speeches are going these days. You said you don’t want us to think you’re keeping things from us? Then spit it out. You saw what secrets did to Oz.”

James’s eyes blazed and his fist curled on the table, “Huntsman Branwen,” he said, his voice towering, imperial, “I will tell you what you need to know when you need to know it. And that is all you need to know. _Dismissed_.”

“You can’t just send me away. I’m not one of your tin soldiers, Jimmy. I’ve been in this from as far back as you have. Just tell me what’s happening. I _need_ to know.” A note of pleading crept into his voice. He hated it but seeing James like this, so on edge, so _exhausted_. It made him more afraid than anything had in a long time.

“You know enough. Amity Tower is nearly complete. _That’s it_.”

“That’s not it! The resources you’re diverting from Mantle, the panic in the streets. You’ve lost sight of what we’re fighting for!” Qrow’s voice rose, desperation making him lose control.

James’s fist hit the table, “I haven’t lost sight of anything! Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one fighting this damn war! We can’t afford to lose focus now! The tower is the only way to coordinate the war effort! Without it we have _nothing!_ If that means some citizens lose their lives then they _die heroes_. That’s the price we pay!”

Qrow took a deep breath, his whole body shaking.

He had not sacrificed _everything_ so that more innocent people could die.

“They’re not soldiers, General,” Clover said softly.

“We _all_ have to make sacrifices, Specialist,” Ironwood’s eyes never left Qrow’s.

Qrow fought the urge to pull out Harbinger and split the desk in two.

_You think I don’t understand what it is to make sacrifices!?_

“I understand that,” Clover said, raising his arms in a gesture of surrender, “And I’ve never questioned your judgment. _Until now_.”

“This is your fault,” Ironwood said to Qrow.

Clover started forward but Qrow put one hand on his chest, stopping him.

“James…” Qrow said, his voice low… dangerous, “I don’t know what you’re planning but I’ve been hearing a hell of a lot about what we’re going to lose and not a lot about what we’re trying to save. Divide and conquer. That’s Salem’s strategy. She plays us off against each other. You know military strategy better than any man I know _. You know_ that if we let ourselves be divided then we’ve as good as lost already. And if we’re not fighting to save those people down there, then _what the fuck are we fighting for?!_ ”

James stood slowly and shook himself, as if waking, “Clover. I need to know that you’ll obey my orders without question. If you start down this path now, then your career is as good as done.”

“General, I th..”

“Without question!” James shouted.

_No, no… this can’t be how it pans out…_

“James…” Qrow pleaded, “You don’t have to do this alone.”

“ _I do!_ No one else can take this on! If I have to choose… I can’t make anyone else wear that choice. I can’t…”

“What choice? We all believe in the same thing! Oz left this fight to _all of us_ , you, me, the teams!”

“And what would you do, Qrow!? What would _you do_ if you had to decide?! If Mantle was overrun? Would you choose all of us dying together? Or would you sacrifice the few so that the many could survive?”

“The… few…?” Qrow whispered, not understanding.

“Atlas,” Clover said.

Slowly, comprehension dawned.

_He’s getting ready to cut Atlas loose… if things don’t go to plan. That’s his Plan B. Leave Mantle to die. Leave all of them to die._

Qrow shook, willing his voice to somehow connect with the man he used to admire _so much_. “James… _you can’t._ The end never, _ever_ justifies the means. _You know that_.”

“What if I have to!?” James sunk slowly back into his chair, put his head in his hands and trembled. His voice shrank to a whisper, “What if I have no choice?”

“Then we’ll find a way. You know we _always_ find a way. Don’t take this on. Don’t live in the shadow of Oz’s mistakes.”

“I always believed in him…” James’s voice was slow… so heavy with all the weight that dragged him down.

Qrow walked to the desk and put his hand on James’s shoulder, “We all did.”

James flinched and then let out a shaky breath. One metal hand closed on Qrow’s.

“You’re not alone,” Qrow said. “You’re _not alone_.”

James’s voice shook, “I… _thank you_.”

Qrow glanced at Clover who gestured, _now what?_

Qrow squeezed James’s shoulder, “ _Now_ we are going to sit down and we’re not going to leave until we have another way. And then you’re going to get some damn sleep. You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit,” James sighed.

“Points for honesty. We’re going to be ok. Now come on Cloves, you’re a military ops specialist. Let’s pull some schematics and start planning our defence strategy. This fucking war won’t win itself.”

Clover looked at him, his eyes full of adoration, “Yes, Sir,” he said.

\---xxx---


	15. Yeah, I'm Sober. Big F**king Whoop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic bird man saves the world. Adoring BF finally manages to say those three little words… 
> 
> Aiiii second last chapter! Unless the BEAST pulls some madness out of left field and you know, I’m wise enough to make no promises XD Qorvid, this one's for you XD

\---xxx---

Clover called for lunch, Qrow made coffee. Clover got the hard copies, schematics and blue prints and Qrow searched the data systems. It shouldn’t have been a surprise really, after everything, but Qrow felt a secret delight seeing how well they worked together. He would make a suggestion and Cloves would back him. He would state a problem and Cloves would have a solution. It felt… natural. As if they’d been working side by side for years.

Two hours into their planning session, Qrow called Glynda. It was a little miracle that she was here instead of overseeing the reconstruction of Beacon and he intended to take full advantage of the rare stroke of luck. She sailed through the office door like a ship, assessed the terrain with one sweeping glance and said, “Oh good, so this is the intervention? I was beginning to think I’d have to do it myself.”

Qrow laughed, “I think doing it together is the way to go.”

She looked over to the large desk where James and Clover were poring over a street map of Mantle, “I think you might be right. So, what are we up to?”

Qrow nodded at the list on the holo display, “We’re co-ordinating the information we have to identify the gaps. There are heaps of strategic plans and other crap already. I want to make sure we don’t waste time doing anything twice.”

“Excellent. And from there?” she asked, her eyes twinkling.

“And from there,” Qrow continued, enjoying the feeling of a clear mind doing a job he knew inside out, “we list the resources we can tap and prioritise them. Next, we come up with fail safes and back up plans for all the major parts of the Amity Tower construction plan. From there we get some public confidence-building plotted out. James is working on the plans to take advantage of Mantle’s topography in case a dip in morale brings the grimm. Always good to back it up with some old fashioned military strategy.”

Glynda pondered him with an inscrutable expression, her eyes slowly taking in every little line of his face.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Qrow grumbled.

“Like what?” she smirked.

Qrow met her gaze and he couldn’t help the smile which slowly lit up his face.

_Yeah, I’m sober. Big fucking whoop._

_Ok, maybe it is a little bit of a whoop._

And for the first time in a long time, a little tiny bit of pride replaced a portion of the guilt which filled his chest.

_Maybe I_ can _pick up where Oz left off. Just buy him a little time…_

Glynda nodded, “Would you like me to work on our current resources and priority of allocations?”

“Yep, sounds good.”

“And Winter?” Glynda asked, noting the absence of James’s trusted advisor with a stern little purse of her lips.

“Is on her way. Couldn’t think of anyone better to do our contingency planning.”

“I agree,” Glynda smiled a tight smile, then leaned in to speak quietly, “Thank you Qrow, I’ve tried everything. He wouldn’t listen to me.”

Qrow looked at the two men deep in thought at the desk. They were both so focussed. Both so intent on doing what they thought was right.

“You’re welcome,” he said.

It was only after she strode to the holo display and started searching the database that he realised that he didn’t even try to deflect.

At the desk, Clover glanced up at him and gave him a wink.

_Maybe things are going to be ok after all…_

\---xxx---

Winter joined them just after dinner and they worked all through the night. By seven am, they had a complete plan. All the way from best to worst case scenario, and every little devil of a detail in between. Every option was stepped out, clear, easy to follow even in the worst situation. Even with the whole world clamouring in your ears.

At the end of it all, Qrow sat James down and laid it all in front of him.

He had stared at the papers for a long time, eyes damp. His broad shoulders were sloped, bowed with the weight he had tried to carry singlehanded. The bags under his eyes were almost black. When he reached out a hand to caress the printouts, his fingers trembled… but when he looked up, his face was lit with the purest smile. They bundled him up and sent him off to bed, Glynda steering his exhausted frame up the corridor, indulgent affection on her face. Even with his luck, Qrow would have bet that Jimmy would sleep for a long time.

Outside, the snow had fallen on the distant mountain tops all night. When Qrow and Clover walked out onto the steps of the Academy at dawn, the first hints of sky were a freshly laundered cornflour blue.

_New beginnings._

“It’s been a long time since I pulled an all-nighter when I wasn’t out in the field,” Cloves said, squinting into the little arc of gold that set the horizon alight.

“Really? I do it all the time,” Qrow muttered.

“Now why does that not surprise me, Wild Child?” Clover turned and put one muscled arm around Qrow’s waist. He leaned into the embrace, resting his head on the warm shoulder.

_I could really get used to this._

They stood silent, for a time, just letting the light fill the courtyard with little heaping piles of gold. Finally, Clover spoke, “Do you really think that he would have done it?”

“What? Lift Atlas? Leave Mantle behind?”  
  


“Yes,” Clover said. His voice was flat but at Qrow’s waist, his fingers twitched.

“ _Absolutely_. But only if he thought he had to. If he honestly believed that he had _no choice_.”

“And that’s what last night was about, right? Giving him a choice.”

Qrow moved his arm so he could hug Clover back, holding tight to the one thing that made him feel… _real_ in all this madness, “Yep. People do crazy shit when they’re backed into a corner. But now he knows that there’s a way out. I think… I know how he felt. When you make a bad decision… especially when you’ve been through… a lot… I guess it’s not a big leap to think that maybe if you controlled more, maybe if you _knew_ more then you wouldn’t have made that mistake… that you can stop it from happening again… but it’s too much responsibility for one person. No matter who they are. Too much to do _alone_ …” he turned his eyes to the sky and could almost feel the wind rushing in his feathers, “Maybe he just needed reminding that he doesn’t have to do it alone. It’s easy to forget these things.”

He clung to Clover’s warm body like he was falling.

_Too easy to forget._

“Another good day’s work,” Clover said softly.

“Always feels nice to know you earned it,” Qrow re-joined.

“You really did,” Clover’s fingers tensed around his waist, “ _Qrow_ … I…” he trailed off.

“What? I do not have the attention span right now Lucky Charm,” he chuckled.

“In that case… _I love you_ ,” the arm around him pulled him close and warm lips kissed the top of his head.

“That’s just the sleep deprivation talking,” Qrow laughed, not trusting himself to believe.

A gloved hand lifted his chin and clear teal eyes fixed him in place. Held him fast in this moment of revelation, “It’s _all of me_ talking. _I love you_ with every cell of my being.”

Qrow gazed into those perfect eyes and saw his own reflection. And for once he didn’t scowl at the man he saw.

_I like who I am when I’m reflected in your eyes._

And he tried to find the words to tell Clover what it meant to him. How this had changed him for the better… but the words didn’t come.

So he pulled the man in for a kiss and just hoped that his lips could find a way to express the overflowing, crushing, rolling wave of gratitude that rose in his chest.

_I am only me because of you._

His hand found Clover’s hair and he drank the man in. His scent in the air, the little puffs of steam that escaped his lips in the biting early morning cold. With one last teasing nip of Clover’s bottom lip, he pulled away.

“Well, at least you’re still here,” Clover smiled, sheepish.

“Yep,” Qrow smiled at his shoes.

“That’s a good sign,” Clover nodded to himself.

“Come here,” Qrow whispered.

Clover leaned in, so close that Qrow could bury his nose in the soft fluff behind his ear, “I love you too.”

Clover took a big, shaky breath and his fingers tightened. For a minute Qrow thought he was going to be picked up but the strong arms just closed around him, holding him fast.

_Wow._

_So this is what it feels like._

Finally, Clover stepped away, a huge grin plastered on his sleepy face, “What do you think… would you like to take just one turn around the grounds before we head in to get some rest?”

“Yeah, my brain is still swimming a little,” Qrow smiled, giddy with exhaustion and the euphoric rush of knowing he was _loved_.

“Mine too,” Clover sought his hand and laced their fingers together.

They walked a familiar path, around the ornamental rose garden, through the hedge maze and past the large marble chess board behind the fountain. The same little circuit that they used to walk all that time ago. A lifetime, crammed into a few short weeks.

As they strode, Qrow pondered and by the time they were almost back to the courtyard, he had made up his mind.

_New beginnings._

“Uhhhh Cloves, could we maybe take a little detour back into the hedges?”

Clover’s brows shot up and he grinned, “Oh Qrow, you have _no idea_ how tempted I am but I really shouldn’t… Can you imagine the General’s face if we got caught?”

“What?” Qrow asked, as his brain took a second to catch up, “Ah, no I didn’t mean… not that I…” he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

Clover laughed, “Sorry, sorry… I have been told I have a one track mind. Of course we can.”

When they reached the seclusion of the hedgerows, Qrow turned. Clover’s gloved hand still grasped his own; solid, warm, comforting.

“I’ve been… thinking a lot about Oz and his secrets… I… don’t want to keep anything from you…”

Clover peered into his eyes, “Hey… you don’t need to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with. I trust you.”

“No, I want to share… anyway, it’s kind of cool?” A little smile flickered on Qrow’s lips.

“Well, now I’m intrigued.”

“Uh… You’ll have to let go,” Qrow lifted his hands from Clover’s grasp, “So… you ready for a bit of a surprise?”

“Yeah I g..” Clover started.

Before he could finish his sentence, Qrow transformed. It was so fast, it was nearly instantaneous. There was an inward rush of air chasing diminished matter and a gentle “pop”, then the wiry form was replaced by the fluttering floof of a small crow.

“What the fuck, Qrow!?” Clover exclaimed, jumping.

Small red eyes blinked as the bird hovered, turned a few lazy circles above Clover’s head and then settled on his shoulder.

Clover turned and tried to look at him. Qrow pecked him playfully on the nose.

“Hey!” Cloves laughed, lifting one arm. He fluttered up and settled on Clover’s wrist, blinking up at him with his beady red eyes. It was slightly harder to read human expressions in bird form for some reason but even then, Clover’s face absolutely screamed _what the hell just happened_.

After staring at each other for a long time, Qrow finally realised that Clover was not going to say anything. Chuckling to himself, he soared up to the sky, showing off with a few trailing spirals before landing on the ground near Clover’s feet and transforming back. He stood up and gestured wide, the magician revealing his best trick, “Ta da!”

Clover just blinked, mouth open.

“Hello?” Qrow waved a hand in front of his face.

“Yes… hi…” Clover blinked slowly. Finally, he focussed on Qrow’s face, “What the fuck!?”

“I’m magic, the fuck,” Qrow grinned.

“ _Magic!?_ ”

“Yep.”  
  


“You’re… kidding right? Is this some kind of trick, because if it is… I am _really_ impressed.”

“Nope, no trick. If you don’t count the magic, that is.”

“You’re… serious?” Clover gaped.

“I’m serious.”

“That’s…” Clover’s arms opened wide, as if he were physically reaching for the words he couldn’t find, “AMAZING! Qrow that’s incredible!” he laughed and picked Qrow up, twirling him around, “That’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Qrow laughed.

“You’re a magic bird man!”

“I am a magic bird man,” Qrow chuckled as he spun around, “Can you put me down now?”

“Oh!” Clover said, setting him back on his feet, “Sorry, I got carried away.”  
  


“Me too,” Qrow grinned.

“Is it ok if I ask… Were you born like that?”

“No. That’s a little bit of Oz’s legacy right there.”

“Ozpin? But how could he…?”

“Well, Hot Stuff it’s a bit of a long story but…” Qrow smiled, “What’s your favourite fairy tale?”

\---xxx---

“Uncle Qrow!” the ball of petals slammed into his chest.

“Morning Pipsqueak,” Qrow laughed, allowing himself to be hugged without mercy.

“Uncle Clover!” Ruby squealed, discarding Qrow in an instant as Cloves came up behind them. She threw herself at his stomach and he stumbled, pretending to lose his footing.

“Whoa there Ruby, go easy!” he laughed.

Qrow mouthed _Uncle Clover?_ over her head.

_I know right!?_ Clover mouthed back, grinning and returning the hug with interest.

Qrow could see Yang waving at a far table, “Come over!” she shouted.

Qrow laughed and gestured to the serving area. _Let me get some breakfast first, geez!_

“Come on!” Ruby bounced, “We haven’t seen you for ages!”

“Yes, yes! I’m coming, ok! Just go sit down already, we’ll be there in a minute.”

He smiled, shaking his head after her retreating figure.

_Damn kids making me love them._

“Are they always this enthusiastic?” Clover asked, handing Qrow a tray.

“No, mostly worse.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Clover chuckled.

“Ah finally back from your honeymoon I see!” a deep voice boomed out and two large hands landed squarely on their shoulders as Elm appeared between them.

“We weren’t on a honeymoon,” Clover grumbled, “We were with the General.”

Elm’s brows shot up, “Well… that escalated quickly! So do the three of you have any plans to move in together or are you just going to keep using the office?”

“Elm!” Clover laughed, shoving her away, “I do not fraternise with my superiors!”

“Could have fooled me,” she nodded in Qrow’s direction.

“Well…” Clover started.

Qrow looked at him.

_Go on Soldier Boy, make my day._

“…point taken,” Clover finished, smiling.

Elm turned to Qrow, “You got him whipped already!? Not bad, Branwen, not bad at all.”

“Thank you,” Qrow bowed.

“So…” Clover started, spooning a huge pile of greens onto his plate, “how long un…” a bread roll hit the back of his head.

“Direct hit!” Nora shouted from the other side of the room.

Clover put his tray down and turned slowly.

Qrow and Elm looked at each other.

Clover rolled his shoulders back, a dangerous smile spread across his face, “Qrow… what time is it?”

“Ten past eight…” Qrow answered.

“Lucinda doesn’t start her shift until eight thirty…” Clover mused.

“That so?” Qrow smiled, picking up an apple and throwing it in the air.

“Let’s show these brats what we’re made of babe,” Clover winked.

\---xxx---


	16. Take a Damn Picture!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it, folks: the final chapter :D I just want to thank you SO MUCH for coming along for the ride! Everyone who has left a comment, a like, kudos, reblogged... thank you!!! It meant so much to me to have so much love and support <3 When I started this fic I had no idea where it was going to end up but I knew it would be a wild journey to get there. I hope that you've enjoyed all the twists and turns along the way X'D I know that my heart will always belong to the Gay Icon of Atlas Academy! 
> 
> You can prise happy, loved, treasured, healed Qrow from my cold dead hands.

\---xxx---

The sound of the door clicking closed roused Qrow from a light sleep. The bed was still warm with the heat of him. Still filled with the sensual scent, the comforting presence, of Clover. Qrow hugged the pillow to his chest and smiled. He loved these sleepy moments between… when he could contemplate.

Reflect.

Mornings were still. They were rare notes of birdsong. Filtered light and cotton sheets. Stretching in the familiar warmth.

He never used to sleep like this… deep and dreamless, with only the gentle dark and the heat of Clover’s body. All the ghosts of the past that used to put their cold fingers on his chest and try to squeeze the life from his sleeping body… had gone. Perhaps they found the whole thing too nauseating to watch? His happily ever after in action. Sometimes Qrow felt it was all too much himself… but not now. Now, in this moment of quiet, as he lay in Clover’s bed in the first light of a new day… it was perfect.

_It would be even better if someone was still here to cuddle._

But that was part of this new life: fitting in with the strict routine of a man who you could literally set your watch by. And after a few small grumbles about having no-one about to help him with certain morning… _frustrations_ , he’d accepted it.

Clover woke at five.

Five.

_Five._

Five am in the fucking morning.

Qrow was used to waking with the dawn but _five_? In the lazy pre-dawn haze of fall this far north?

_No fucking way._

But Cloves did it every single day. And he didn’t just _do it_ of course, this was Cloves.

He _loved it._

He went to the gym, ate breakfast, taught a short Special Forces combat course, attended a pre-briefing briefing then held the actual briefing at nine. That was the part of the day where Qrow usually came in. No wonder Cloves always looked so fresh in the morning; he’d been up for four damn hours!

It made Qrow grin from ear to ear. The guy was everything he wasn’t. He really did have leg day. He really did eat kale. He knew all about muscle groups and different types of protein.

He was as keen as mustard (seeds good for inflammation and stimulating digestion, according to a certain someone).

It was kind of adorable.

Clover liked nature documentaries and Qrow thought they were crazy boring. Qrow liked playing console games with his nieces and all Clover’s hobbies were outdoors. It turned out that they both liked bikes and cars, so Wednesday night they watched restoration shows together. Qrow would say what he would have done differently and Cloves would come up with ridiculous, impractical suggestions which defied physics. Another thing that made Qrow laugh; the man was so intelligent but his science smarts were non-existent.

Thursdays they trained together in the evening. They used to only block out an hour but one evening Marrow had come to use the training room at eight and received the shock of his young life. Now they blocked out a good three hours. Poor kid. It wasn’t Qrow’s fault that sparring with his man was _every kind_ of sexy…

He thought about James reviewing the footage and laughed. _We are going to get in so much trouble._

But those teal eyes burning through him, sweat dripping from his brow, the hook of Kingfisher finding his belt buckle as Cloves reeled him in…

_There is no punishment that would make me regret it._

Clover still couldn’t believe that he didn’t train every day. _How are you so defined, Qrow!? Your six pack is amazing! What do you do!?_

He just shrugged. _I’m a huntsman. I get all the exercise I need kicking ass._

And that was true. Probably no need to mention the massive scythe. Cloves had probably noticed that, yeah? Nothing works the core like a giant fuck-off slab of metal at arm’s length.

He smiled as a memory swirled in his sleepy head. Clover running a finger down his stomach muscles and growling, “Qrow… you’re breathtaking.”

His mouth had been so close to Qrow’s skin… puffs of air tickling the soft down which made a little path that Qrow was desperate for those warm lips to follow.

“Then shut up,” he’d huffed.

He’d laughed particularly hard at that one.

Qrow rolled onto his back, enjoying the scent on Clover’s pillow. It was becoming so familiar. Just like the rest of their new routine. Cloves would play the straight man, he would be the cynic. Cloves would try to make him fake-mad… or flustered… or horny… a little bit of banter and then they’d fall into bed at eight pm because they couldn’t wait a single moment longer.

He felt like he was nineteen again.

It tingled all the way to his toes, filling him with warmth.

_All that shit and all that time. All those days and nights alone and cold and wondering if I’d given up everything… for nothing. For an echo of someone else’s dreams. All those nightmares. Every gasping, burning breath. Every jagged memory._

_It was worth it._

_If everything I’ve been through was to get me here, then I guess I’m ok with that._

\---xxx---

His eyes are a shade of red that nature rarely captures. Is it the last notes of a smoky sunset? The burning embers of a soothing campfire on a cold and lonely night? Sometimes they’re warmed through with fuchsia: raindrops on a rose petal in the morning sun. Sometimes they’re lit with passion, as brilliant and fervent as a lightning strike.

Clover’s eyes caressed the curve of his jaw, lingered lightly on a sweep of pale flesh disappearing beneath his collar. They traced a line of hard muscle and every inch of Clover’s being wished that it was his hands which could worship that precious form…

“Take a damn picture!” Marrow groaned. A little ripple of laughter ran around the back of the transport as the kids grinned. The to and fro between “the Uncles” and Marrow’s horror at it all had been their main source of entertainment for the last few missions. Clover knew that he shouldn’t tease his rookie too much but he gave such a great reaction!

“That’s an excellent suggestion,” Clover nodded, pulling out his scroll, “Babe?”

“Yeah?” Qrow smirked from his side of the transport. He was reclining at leisure, in that unaffected way he had. His hands were clasped behind his head, one ankle resting on one knee.

A picture would be _great._

“Could you pull your collar down a little?” Clover moved his fingers to his own collarbone where they lingered for just a second, resting on warm skin.

“Like this?” Qrow slipped his fingers under the fabric and tugged at it, revealing another two blessed inches of those stunning pecs. He kept eye contact and a little grin twitched his lips.

“Ewwww Uncle Qrow!” Ruby laughed.

“Oh yes, that’s _absolutely perfect_ ,” Clover took the shot and winked at Marrow, putting the scroll back in his pocket.

“Someone smother me,” Marrow groaned.

“Too much paperwork,” Vine said sagely.

“Always so much love from you…” Marrow muttered darkly.

“But think of the blissful quiet!” Elm sighed, leaning back on the bench seat and crossing her ankles, “I don’t know what is worse, them flirting or you complaining about it. Do you know what you need?” she asked, wagging an advisory finger.

“Elm…” Clover cautioned.

_Please do not tell Marrow he needs to get laid. Just don’t…_

Elm laughed, “Rock climbing! You should take up a hobby. Good for your stress levels,” she turned to Clover, “What did you think I was going to say?” she teased, “Although you have been very relaxed recently, would you care to share your secrets?” Her brows twitched as Qrow coughed to hide his grin.

“Ahaha no way!” Yang cut in, “I have heard enough inappropriate stories for a lifetime.”

“I don’t mind,” Blake smiled into her book.

“I was _born_ inappropriate!” Nora shouted.

“Well she’s not wrong,” Ren shrugged.

“I think we’ll be good without a rundown, Uncle Qrow,” Ruby smiled, “but it’s nice to see you so happy.”

Qrow looked at her, his gaze taking in how her chubby cheeks had given way to a firm jaw and a determined gaze: gentle and strong. He remembered that fateful moment, waking with a bottle in his hand after the night with the Apathy… all his many mistakes made one on top of the other in a teetering tower which had nearly crushed them all. Amongst all this, Ruby hadn’t judged him. He could see it in her eyes when she looked at him. She knew that there was nothing she could say that he hadn’t said to himself already. No way he could hate himself more than he did in that moment. So instead of walking away and leaving him to stew in his guilt and self-hatred, she hugged him. A simple gesture of understanding. Empathy. And she reassured him that he could talk to her. That she was here.

Still here.

In spite of everything.

And as he gazed into those silver eyes he knew that when she said it was good to see him _happy_ … she also meant sober. And he recalled how she’d hugged him tight every time he put down his flask instead of taking a swig. How she’d sat up with him into the night just talking about inane crap to keep his mind from turning to the bottle. She never said a word about it… she just stayed. To make sure he knew she was here.

Still here.

And every time he saw those eyes, those steel-grey eyes like the very second a storm breaks and the sunshine bursts through, he thought of Summer. And the pain was good now, in a way it never was before. Because he knew now that Summer lived on in those eyes. That all the good in her, all the light she gave to the world, was not gone.

She was _still here_.

Qrow coughed, feeling the moisture forming in his eyes, “Ah, yeah. Thanks... uhhh…” he struggled. _What should I say?_

He looked around the transport. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Jaune, Oscar…

_They’ve been here for me just as much as I’ve been here for them. They’ve been carrying an adult sized burden for too long but they’ve done it with style. It’s hard to believe that they were just students when we arrived. They’ve done more for this country in the last year than most soldiers will in a lifetime._

Qrow moved and sat down next to Ruby, putting one arm around her shoulders, “I love you too, pipsqueak,” he smiled. Then he looked up, at these kids. These persistent, incredible kids. _“All of you.”_

“That’s it!” Nora shouted, jumping up, “Group hug!”

Yang leapt in and Blake followed close behind. Weiss sighed, smiled and joined the pile. Oscar was pulled in by Ruby; Ren strode over to Nora, wrapping her up with a little smile. Finally, they all turned, “Jaune, get your ass over here!” Nora called.

“Everyone loves Jaune,” he laughed and joined the pile and they squished Qrow to within an inch of his life.

“A little help here?” Qrow called out from the hug pile.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Clover’s voice came back from beyond the giggling mass.

Qrow smiled and reached out as wide as he could, trying to get everyone in the hug. “Thanks so much everyone. I… couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Yeah we know,” Yang said, squeezing him tight.

\---xxx---

When the transport touched down in the hanger bay Qrow was still covered in a sleepy, happy crush of teenagers.

Elm had leaned over and whispered something to Cloves, who looked quite scandalised.

“What?” Qrow smiled, “You just realised I have eight kids, right?”

“Nine,” Ruby said sleepily.

“Yeah, we count Penny,” Qrow smiled, ruffling the dark hair with one hand.

Elm laughed, “You’re a smart man Qrow Branwen, you know he will stay with you forever now.”

Qrow just raised a questioning brow.

Clover smiled and shook his head, “My salary wouldn’t cover the child support.”

Qrow laughed, “No, I guess it wouldn’t. What was it you said…? Oh yes, _played for and got_.”

Clover pretended to be annoyed but it was a pretty poor attempt, “I suppose I did walk right into that one.”

“Ran,” Elm cackled.

“Leapt,” Vine nodded.

“Dived,” Harriet sighed.

“Come on everyone,” Qrow wriggled, trying to get the kid pile moving, “My entire body has gone to sleep.”

“Meet at the cafeteria for dinner at seven?” Jaune asked, as they were filing out down the loading ramp.

Yang glanced at Blake then the other members of her team, Ruby nodded.

“Sounds good,” Yang agreed, “How about you two?” knowing lilac eyes peered into Qrow’s soul.

“Uhhh…” he started.

“I think we have some other plans tonight, sadly. Maybe a rain check this time?” Clover cut in smoothly.

“Oh really?” Yang laughed, “What a surprise.”

“Have fun!” Nora shouted.

“Yeah boss, have fun,” Elm grinned, punching Clover in the shoulder as she sauntered off.

Marrow rolled his eyes and huffed with the indignity of it all.

Harriet turned back, cutting through the rookie with a gaze that only a big sister could dish out. “You really need to get laid,” she said, loudly.

\---xxx---

“So, would you like to have first shower babe?” 

Qrow was just taking off his cape and draping it over a chair in the bedroom, moving Clover’s snowboard against the wall. Belatedly he realised that he had nothing to change into. “Oh, I should go back to my room… I didn’t bring any clothes…”

“First drawer, on your left…” Clover’s voice floated out of the kitchen.

Qrow walked to the dresser and opened the drawer. A neatly folded selection of his own clothing greeted him.

“Uhhh Cloves, why are my clothes here?”

Clover walked over and leaned in the doorway. He’d stripped down to just pants and he made sure to pop one elbow up on the doorframe and strike a pose.

_What a show off._

“Because you live here now,” Cloves smiled, a little challenge glowing in his eyes.

“I don’t live here!” Qrow protested, picking up the pants at the top of the drawer and marvelling that somehow he’d left four or five complete sets of clothes here.

“Alright then,” Clover grinned, “When was the last time you slept in your own room?”

“Well,” Qrow scoffed, “That’s easy…”

Clover just smirked.

“I… there was…”

“Two weeks,” Clover said. He walked slowly over and stood behind Qrow, resting his chin on Qrow’s shoulder. His strong arms wrapped around Qrow’s waist and he put his hands down, pulling them gently together.

“It can’t have been…” Qrow tilted his head away and Cloves delivered a few feather light kisses to his neck.

“It has been. It was the night you had to get up before dawn for Oscar’s training.”

Qrow laughed, “How could I forget that? You sent me about seven hundred messages. James was so angry when my scroll kept buzzing. He said if I didn’t turn it off he’d confiscate it. And he pursed his lips like a _grandma._ I have not laughed so hard in a long time…”

“In my defence, I was really lonely,” Clover’s warm breath caressed his jaw.

“I know. You said.”  
  


“And the bed was very cold.”

“You said.”

“And I can’t remember how to sleep without someone stealing all the pillows…”

“I don’t steal all the pillows!” Qrow turned around, glaring into those gorgeous teal eyes.

“Hmmmm…” Clover smiled. One hand traced Qrow’s jaw, fingers noting the texture of the stubble, the exact angle of every treasured line, “I suppose you can’t _steal_ the pillows…”

“Tha...” Qrow started.

“..seeing as they’re yours anyway. You know, because you _live here_.” The mischievous grin got just a little wider.

“Are you trying to make me storm off, Hot Stuff?” Qrow challenged.

“Au contraire… I’m trying to make you admit you live here so I can apply for a double room. That reminds me, I’d better go pick up the baby,” Clover said absently, distracted by the feeling of Qrow’s soft hair slipping through his fingers.

“The… what now?”

“Betty! Our BEBE! We can’t leave her all alone, what if she thinks we’ve forgotten about her?! She has suffered enough absent fathers in her short life.”

Qrow blinked and tried to think what on earth Clover could possibly be talking about… “Ah… You named the plant?”

“Of course I did! Her name is Bettina Eloise Branwen-Ebi.”

Qrow just looked at him.

“You don’t like Eloise?” Clover grinned, “I mean I thought about bird names but the list started with Bushtits and just got worse from there…”

Qrow decided to leave that particular discussion for another day. “You want… me to move in?”

Clover reached behind Qrow and fished something out of the drawer. “Qrow, these are your underpants. _You live here_.”

“You’re such a cocky bastard,” Qrow chuckled, trying to wrestle the small ball of black fabric from Clover’s tight grip.

“I am. No, you can’t have them until you admit that you live here. I want that application form signed by dinner,” Cloves held the underpants above Qrow’s head taking advantage of the scant half an inch which separated them in height.

“I’m not fighting you for underpants you desperate idiot. I’ll go without,” Qrow smirked, turning to head to the bathroom.

“Well…” Clover said, “I was going to give them to you anyway but now… _Well_ … maybe I’ll just throw them all away forever.”

Qrow laughed, “You do that.”

“Uhhh Qrow?”

“Yeah?” Qrow stopped and turned, marvelling as he did _every damn time_ at Clover’s wide shoulders… the taper of his waist, the slabs of muscle which slept dormant under rich tanned skin…

“Uh, sorry, I’ll give it a rest about you living here. I don’t want to pressure you… I just… really like having you here an…”

“Clover?”

“Uhhh… yes?”

“I signed the form. I found it on the counter yesterday. You’re really not subtle.”

“You… did?”

“Yep,” Qrow smiled as Clover’s face lit up.

“You want to live with me!?”

“I thought it would annoy Jimmy for the most part but I guess… yeah. Your cooking _is_ really good…”

_And your ass is AMAZING._

“Qrow…” Clover whispered.

_Oh no, he’s going to dissolve into one of those big soppy speeches. I’m sure we can find something better to do…_

“And anyway… if you’re not around, who will wash that irritating bit in the middle of my back that I just can’t seem to reach?” Qrow asked, pulling his shirt out from his waistband and lifting the fabric up over his head. He got all the layers off in one smooth motion and threw the wad of dirty clothes at Clover’s head.

Clover caught the clothing and a smile spread over his face, “Who indeed?”

“So, are you taking your new duties seriously or are you just going to stand there?” Qrow grinned.

“I have never been more serious,” Clover threw the clothes over his shoulder and closed the gap between them in two steps. He put his two large hands on Qrow’s ass and lifted him into the air, “So… let’s get you all scrubbed up then, shall we?”

Qrow looked down and stole the first of many kisses for the night. “I don’t know if I’m done being dirty yet.”

“Hmmm…” Clover hummed happily into the kiss. Searching lips found comfort; the tension in his biceps, the heat of his tongue… he tasted like home. “I love you…” he whispered.

Qrow looked into those eyes; those clear, teal orbs. A colour which had come to represent confidence, faith… _hope_.

“And I love your pecs,” Qrow grinned, one hand caressing the cherished muscles, “and your tongue…” he added, as Clover trailed hot kisses down his throat, “and your _cock_ …”

“Oh Qrow, you’re so _romantic_ …” Clover laughed, huffing hot breaths on his bare chest.

“You bring it out in me,” Qrow smiled, shifting his hips where his legs were clasped tight around Clover’s waist.

“ _Hmmm_ you know what you bring out in me?” Clover asked, gripping Qrow’s thighs.

“I think I have some idea…”

But Qrow did not have to guess long, because a certain horny half-naked Ace Op did not leave anything at all to his imagination.

And as those strong hands laid him down on clean sheets, the warmth of skin on skin filling him with anticipation, a thought rose from the depths of his much abused, long-suffering being,

_Fuck you fates._

_You gave it your best but Qrow Branwen is not done yet._

\---xxx---


End file.
